


Case Number: SS - 2019 - 10452

by Ashratherose



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Levi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Drug Use, Established Relationship, Flashbacks, Levi is 38, Lies, M/M, Omega Eren, Omega Eren Yeager, Omegaverse, Ren is 2 and a half, Self Harm, Sexual Assault, Tags to be added, Trigger Warnings, Violence, alternating pov, both orphans, eren is 23, experimenting with different styles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-07 15:59:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 25
Words: 57,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13438245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashratherose/pseuds/Ashratherose
Summary: Case Number: SS - 2019 - 10452 - The Suspected Murder of Eren Ackerman.Accused of murdering his husband. Levi's life begins to crumble and the people he considered friends, all seem doubt him. The only thing he knows is that he didn't murder Eren.





	1. The Initial Incident

"Eren, have you seen my white tie?"

Jogging down the stairs, Levi was running ever so slightly late thanks to his ever so slightly sexy husband, arriving the kitchen, he found Eren holding his missing tie, and his heart skipped a beat. 

It had been 8 years since the green eyed omega had walked into his classroom.

6 years since they got their act together.

5 years since they were married.

And two and half years since their son Ren had been born.

All that, yet somehow Eren always seemed to make his heart skip a beat with that smile of his  
"Ren got hold of it while I was trying to convince he had to wear clothes"  
Snorting light, Levi took the tie from his husband, while pressing a kiss to Eren's cheek  
"Daddy's little man's growing up way too fast"  
"You can say that again. Sorry, I know you're late, but can you help me with his breakfast?"  
Levi nodded, immediately looking to the kitchen bench  
"What's for breakfast?"  
"Apple slices and yoghurt. I got as far as getting the yoghurt out"  
Moving to grab an apple from the fruit basket, Levi stole a glance at his omega. They'd been trying for another baby for the last few months, but Eren had always had an irregular heat pattern, so they'd been yet to conceive and he knew his partner was beginning to worry. Going about slicing up the apple, he looked over to where Ren was playing in his high chair. With his wide grey green eyes, and dark thick hair, he was almost the splitting image of Eren  
"So what are you and mummy getting up to day baby?"  
Ren threw his hands in that air and giggled to himself like it was the funniest thing ever  
"If that means mummy doesn't have work today and is going to spend the day with him, he has it completely right"  
"You're not working?"  
"Not today... I, um... I have an appointment"  
Placing down the knife, Levi looked to Eren  
"Are you alright?"  
"Yeah. It's just a check up, but I took the whole day off. I miss being with Ren all the time. I'm sorry I didn't tell you... it's just I knew you had classes until late today"  
Levi sighed to himself. Eren's apologetic moods were nothing knew. The teen hadn't had the easiest of life's  
"It's ok, I'm not mad, just concerned"  
Nodding, Eren went about finishing filling Levi's travel mug with tea  
"Eren, you know I love you right? You and Ren are my world"  
"Sorry, I just haven't been feeling very well this morning"  
Carrying the apple slices over to Ren, their son immediately grabbed one up with his chubby fingers  
"Was it because of last night?"  
"No... last night was good"  
Snorting, Levi back tracked into the kitchen and moved to Eren's side, wrapping his arms around his mate  
"Do you think...?"  
"I don't know... I'm too afraid to take a test incase I'm not"  
"Hey, even if we never have another baby, it's not going to change anything"  
Turning to hug him back, Eren pressed a kiss to Levi's forehead  
"My appointments this afternoon, so I'll tell you tonight?"  
"Yeah. I need to leave, but you're sure you'll be alright?"  
"I'll be fine. I've got Ren here"  
Leaning down to kiss him, Eren gave him another smile that made his heart leap  
"I love you brat"  
"I love you too, sir"

 

*  
Working in the city as a meant an hours drive each morning, but when Eren had fallen pregnant with Ren, the teen had wanted to leave his past behind. When the bright eyed, cocky brat had walked into his classroom, then promptly went straight into heat, he'd never thought they could end up together or be so happy. He also never through he'd find out that Eren and his adopted sister Mikasa were both orphans that were living on the street. The kid just seemed too happy to be struggling like that. It was until Eren finished school that they finally admitting their was something between them, and that was when Eren confided in him about his whole past. Both he and Mikasa had been living and running with a small time gang, it was fine when they were winning street fights, and no one was getting hurt, but then Mikasa had made a misstep and ended up addicted to drugs, and Eren was left feeling like he was losing everyone all over again. Coming from the streets himself, Levi probably understood Eren better than anyone. He understood why Eren couldn't always be happy, or why the omega would need space for days at a time. He just wasn't used to being loved, though Eren hadn't once run since Ren was born. He wasn't able to tether his love like their son could, but that didn't mean he loved him any less. 

It wasn't odd when Eren didn't reply to his texts or missed his calls, sometimes the omega was busy, or just had his head up in clouds. Though today Levi had tried calling to tell Eren he had to sub, and it wouldn't be until around 8 that he got home. Half annoyed with his coworker for breaking his leg, he was even more annoyed that he hadn't found out about it until he was finishing up his 4:30 class. When he'd met Eren he'd been working as a high school teacher, but after their relationship had been revealed, it didn't matter that they'd never done anything and he was forced to resign. After that he'd taken the next two years off, to focus on courting Eren and their wedding, until Eren had finally told him it was time he went back to work. So now Levi was working at a community college teaching adult education, which was basically just the final year of high school. It wasn't the greatest of jobs, but it did have a steady income, and before Eren found out he was pregnant, Levi had been able to get the teen in to the photography course, which Eren had turned into a freelance career of sorts.

With the day finally coming to an end, Levi stopped by Eren's favourite cafe on the way home, to pick up a few slices of his husband's favourite cake. If Eren was pregnant, it would be as a congratulations, and if he wasn't, his omega was going to need the sugar to help deal with the blow. He then stopped to pick up large bouquet of bright flowers, before finally heading home.

 

*  
He didn't know why, but a cold shiver ran up Levi's spine as he opened the front door. The lights were on, but something seemed off and Ren was screaming hysterically  
"Eren?"  
Walking through the house, his eyes fell to the trashed living area. It looked like a tornado had hit it, and the backdoor was smashed  
"Eren?!"  
Following Ren's screams, Levi all but threw himself down next to Eren. Letting out a gurgle, bloody foam ran from Eren's lips and his omega was clutching his side. Levi couldn't stop the panic and fear that gripped him  
"Eren, baby..."  
With his heart racing and tears in his eyes, he shook as he reached for Eren. One hand cupping Eren's head, as his other hand went to press down on Eren's  
"R-Ren..."  
"He's here, he's here baby. I'm going to call an ambulance, and you'll be just fine"  
Eren coughed, and bloodied spit dribbled down from his mouth. Laying his husband back down, Levi eyed Eren's phone just up from his husband's head. Snatching it up, he slid his thumb across the screen  
"It's ok baby. It's ok. You're going to be ok..."  
It was probably horrible that his first thought wasn't to pull Ren away from Eren, even if their baby boy was covered in blood  
"Levi... Ren..."  
"I know, shhh"

"911. What's you're emergency?"  
"It's my husband. Please, he's been stabbed and there's so much blood"  
Practically sobbing into the phone, it was like he watching Eren dying and he couldn't do anything to stop it  
"Sir, can you tell me what happened?"  
"I don't know, I just got home... and he... please... please, he needs help"  
Eren let out another wet gurgle and the phone slipped from Levi's hand, gathering Eren up against him, sobbing and rocking, he couldn't stop crying  
"Baby, come on baby, come on..."  
Feeling Ren grabbing at him, Levi couldn't let Eren go to comfort his son. He just physically couldn't do it. Sobbing and repeatingly pleading for Eren to hold on, it seemed to take forever before he heard the sirens, by then Eren was labouring for breath  
"Baby, baby I need to open the door... helps coming... helps coming Eren..."

When the paramedics started pounding on the door, Levi finally laid Eren back down. Grabbing up Ren, he cradled the still screaming toddler into his arms, and rushed through the house to open the door. Trying to direct them through to the kitchen, Levi couldn't get his words into anything vaguely resembling a sentence, so he stumbled back to where he'd left his husband. 

Levi couldn't understand what he was seeing... or wasn't. The pool of blood was there. Blood was splattered across the whole kitchen, but... Eren wasn't there. It couldn't have been longer than a minute that he'd been away from him... but now Eren was gone... feeling his knees give out, he was guided down to the floor  
"Sir. Sir, where's your husband"  
Levi shook his head  
"He... he was there. He was just there..."  
"Could he have moved?"  
Was this man not seeing all the blood?  
"N... no... he..."  
"Sir, wait here while we check the residence"  
He heard the man talking, but had no idea who too. Eren had been there. His husband. His mate. His omega. His everything... he was there... and now he wasn't.


	2. Levi Ackerman

"Mr Ackerman?"

Looking across the table at the officer who'd just processed him. Levi could barely keep it together. He nodded a he ran his hands through his hair  
"Mr Ackerman, can you tell us what happened tonight?"  
Hadn't they already been through this? He'd been swabbed. His finger prints taken. He'd been photographed and his clothes taken for evidence. Ren was in with a social worker, his son having been put through the same ordeal, while screaming for his mum the whole time. Letting out a shaky breath, he shook his head   
"I don't know... none of it makes sense"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Eren... he was there..."  
"He was where?"  
"At home. He was bleeding out in the kitchen and then... he wasn't"  
"Can you walk us through your day?"  
Shouldn't they be out finding out what the fuck happened to Eren? Not asking him?  
"We woke up late, and while I was getting ready, Eren was getting our son ready. I came down, we talked, and then I went to work..."  
"You woke up late?"  
None of this was important. Why did he have to go through this?   
"We had a late light"  
"So you stayed up late? Why?"  
Levi sighed   
"Mr Ackerman, we are trying to get to truth about what happened to your husband"  
"Then how is asking me about what happened going to help? I have no idea..."  
The officer glared at him, and Levi only just realised they actually suspected him... a cold dread sank in. If they checked his criminal record... no... that should be sealed...  
"Eren and I have been trying for another child. We stayed up last night having sex... so this morning when we woke up, Eren was still in the mood... because of that I was running behind when it came to getting ready for work"  
"Were you mad at Eren for making you late?"  
"No. Why would I be? He's more important than work"  
"Maybe you don't want another a child?"  
"I would love another child with Eren..."  
The man's partner looked to him, they seemed to be having a silent conversation before they both nodded  
"So you were getting ready for work?"  
"I had a shower, and then I couldn't find my tie. Coming downstairs, I asked Eren if he'd seen it. Ren had taken it, and Eren had saved it before he could suck on it..."  
He was sounding stupid... but how else was he supposed to explain it, other than how it happened  
"... Eren was making Ren breakfast, while making us tea... he wasn't going to eat because he's been feeling the last few days"  
"Feeling sick?"  
"He thought he might be pregnant, but didn't want to take a test in case he wasn't. He's always had irregular heats, so he'd made an appointment for this afternoon"  
"So he didn't want another baby?"  
"Are you even listening? We've been trying for months, and he was afraid it was all in his head. If you've looked into his past, you know he had a shit time. That's why we moved out to the suburbs. To start fresh. Since having Ren, he's been better. He wanted another baby, we both want another baby!"

Shit. He probably shouldn't have risen to his feet and growled the end of his sentence out, but fuck. He wasn't here to have his relationship with Eren torn apart. Slowly sitting back down, Levi scrubbed at his face tiredly  
"Do you need a moment?"  
"No... just... Eren is my everything and you treating me like I hurt him, instead of finding him..."  
"As I said, we are doing everything we can to find out what happened to your husband. Now, what happened next?"  
"Nothing... I cut up an apple for Ren, and then I went to work. I was supposed to come home after my afternoon classes, but I was called in to sub for my coworker as he broke his leg"  
"And his name?"  
"Erwin Smith"  
"Did you let Eren know?"  
"I called and texted, but he didn't reply. He gets like that, so it really didn't seem something to worry about"  
"How does he get?"  
"Spacey. He used to take off for days at a time, but that stopped after Ren as born. He wasn't used to having a proper home"  
"So you didn't care when he just left?"  
"It wasn't like that. If you grew up on the streets, you'd understand"  
"So you never got mad at Eren just taking off?"  
"Worried. Not mad. Eren's a tough kid. He's been through hell and he knows how to take care of himself"  
Interrupting this pathetic back and forth, the man's partner cleared his throat  
"We'll talk more about Eren's past, but for now, what happened when you left work?"  
"It was just after 7. I tried calling Eren, but didn't get through. So I stopped by his favourite bakery but bought a couple of slices of their dark chocolate cake, then I stopped to get him flowers, before heading home"  
"Is that something you usually do?"  
"Sometimes. Today it was because of his appointment"  
"How often is sometimes?"  
"At least once a month"  
"And did Eren ever do anything like that for you?"  
"Eren wouldn't buy me things, instead he'd make them"  
"Make them?"  
"Having no money, he used to make things and barter them. If we went somewhere, he'd take photos and make small albums of our trips. That kind of thing"  
Both officers looked at him like he was pathetic, but that was because they had no idea what his life with Eren was like   
"So you bought him cake and flowers, the drove home?"  
"Yeah"  
"And what happened when you got home?"  
"Nothing... well... I got out, got the flowers and cake... I felt like something was wrong, but didn't know why and all the lights were on. It wasn't until I heard Ren screaming that I realised something really was wrong"  
"Couldn't Ren have just been fussing?"  
"No, it was a different kind of scream, and there was no way Eren would have let him cry like that. Walking into the living area, I saw the place was trashed, so followed Ren's screams. He was behind the kitchen bench, trying to climb on Eren"  
"What did you next?"  
"I... I got down next to Eren, I couldn't believe what I was seeing... there was so much blood... my phone was in my briefcase and Eren's was near his head, so I grabbed it and called for help... Eren... he was so worried about Ren..."  
Burying his face in his hands, Levi couldn't stop his tears   
"Tell us about when the paramedics got there"  
"I heard the sirens, and when they started knocking on the door, I got up to answer the door... I can't really remember, but when we got to the kitchen, Eren wasn't there"  
"So you didn't move him?"  
"No... no, he was bleeding so much"  
"Maybe you hid the body?"  
Levi's head shot up from his hands   
"I did not murder my husband! I love Eren!"

 

*  
Left alone, Levi didn't know what to think or do. He wanted Ren. He wanted his son safe and where he could see him. Their baby boy was probably going to be so confused, and he'd wanted Eren so much. Instead he wasn't allowed to see his son, but the police had promised to call Armin Arlert. Eren's best friend, and practically Ren's uncle... the man was also Ren's legal godfather. Given neither of them wanted a future for Ren where Ren ended up on the streets, Armin was Ren's godfather, and his friend Hanji Zoe was the godmother. Hanji also happened to be Eren's doctor. With all Eren had been through, Levi didn't dare trust anyone else to treat his husband and Hanji had always been a straight shooter, despite her eccentricity. Maybe it would have been better to call Hanji... but Ren always seemed to enjoy himself when Armin was around... and after what the boy had seen.

Left until morning, Levi was sure Eren must be dead... a cold emptiness has settled in, and he felt numb to everything. Even when he was moved from the holding cell and back to into the same room for questioning.

Seeing the same officers as the previous night were waiting for him, his heart dropped further. Taking a seat as indicated by the one who'd been leading the previous nights questioning, the first word out his mouth were  
"Have you found Eren?"  
Frowning at him, Levi was slightly taken back  
"Mr Ackerman, do you recognise this knife?"  
Holding up a sealed bag, inside of it was a bloodied knife and Levi was positive that had to be Eren's blood. Looking at it closer, his eyes widened slightly   
"I'll take that as a yes"  
"Uh. Yeah. I used it to slice up the apple for Ren... are you telling me...?"  
"So yesterday morning, you used this knife to cut to an apple for your son?"  
Is that not what he just said  
"Yeah. Eren asked me to"  
"And what did you do with it, once you'd finished?"  
"I left it in the bench... Eren usually does the dishes, well stacks the dishwasher"  
"Can you explain why your fingerprints are the only ones on it?"  
"No... because I used it to make Ren's breakfast?"  
He knew what they were implying... so wasn't surprised by the next line of questioning   
"We looked into your history, it seems you have a history with violent deaths"  
"That was supposed to be sealed. And I lost my two best friends that day"  
"And now you've lost your husband"  
"I've tried my hardest to cooperate with you! I have answered every question, I have told you what I know. My husband is probably dead by now, and you don't even care!"  
Glaring in disgust, Levi really was sick of this ridiculous farce. It truly seemed they weren't concerned about Eren's welfare at all. Rising to his feet, he stared both officers down  
"If you aren't going to look for my husband. I'll do it myself"  
Neither officer tried to stop him as he walked from the room. It wasn't until he was outside the police station that he realised he didn't have his phone, keys or wallet with him. They'd all been collected when he'd been brought in and processed. It would be a long walk to Armin's, but at least Armin still lived in the city.


	3. Armin Arlert

"Levi? Oh thank god. What's going on? Where's Eren? No one would tell me anything"  
Levi shook his head  
"Where's Ren?"  
"He's in the living room. He cried himself to sleep, and started crying the moment he woke up. He keeps screaming for Eren"  
Sliding past Armin, Levi headed straight to the man's living room and gathered his crying son into his arms  
"It's alright baby, daddy's here now"  
"Want mum!"  
With tears welling in his eyes, Levi buried his face against Ren's soft hair  
"I know baby. I know"  
"Levi?"  
Sinking down on the sofa, Levi rubbed Ren's small back as Ren continued to state he wanted his mum. The tiny boy had been cleaned up, but the smell of blood sting clung to him  
"Levi, where's Eren?"  
Armin sounded scared as he moved to sit next to Levi   
"I... I don't know..."  
"Did he... you know, did he go off again?"  
"No... Armin, I don't even know if he's still alive"  
Armin let out a gasp   
"What do you mean? He's your husband..."  
"Did the police talk to you?"  
"A little. They wanted to know about my relationship with Eren, and how things are going between you too... wait. Levi, did something happen?"  
Looking to Armin, Levi nodded  
"Eren... I think he... I came home from work last night... someone attacked him Armin"  
"What do you mean attacked? This is Eren, he can handle himself"  
"Armin there was so much blood. The house was a mess, and Ren was screaming... and Eren... Eren was just laying there. Covered in blood... he'd been stabbed"  
"What do you mean stabbed? Levi, where's Eren? Why were you with the police and not with him?"  
"I don't know what happened... he was there... and then he was just gone"  
"Gone? Like he took off?"  
"He... Armin, he was dying... I couldn't stop the bleeding... I left him for a moment to let the paramedics in, but when I came back, he wasn't there. They searched the house and didn't find him... just... the blood"  
"And what? Why were you with the police? They can't think you had anything to do with it..."  
"They... they think I murdered him"  
Burying his face back against Ren's hair again, Levi cried earnestly against the boy. Every time he closed his eyes, all he could see was Eren choking on his own blood  
"What do you mean?"  
God. The kid sounded like the police. Making himself repeat himself over and over...  
"They think I murdered him and then called for help. I spent the whole night in holding because I wanted to help... and then this morning, they told me my prints were the only ones they found on a knife covered with blood... I used that knife to cut up an apple for Ren! I don't know how they got there! I don't know what to do! Eren could be out there! He could be dead... but what if he's still alive? What if he's scared and alone?! Armin... I don't know what to do"  
He'd never fallen apart in front of Armin like this. The younger alpha probably had no idea what to do or say...  
"Food. You need food, and I'll call all the hospitals. Maybe Eren's there and he's alright?"  
"Wouldn't the police know?"  
"Just... let me call. Ren wouldn't eat anything, and his throat is probably so sore from crying"  
Levi sniffled, he had to try and remember how to function... for both his loves. For Ren and Eren.

Showering made him feel just the smallest bit more human, and he was finally able to clean the smell of blood from Ren. Dressed in a change of clothes from Armin, Levi felt like a fool. At least Ren had spare clothes here. He didn't know what to do though. With no money, he couldn't buy clothes, and he doubted they'd just let him back in his house... not that he wanted to go back. That house had only been a home because of Eren and now Eren was gone without a trace. Having made them both breakfast, Levi found he couldn't eat and all it had taken was looking at food for him to throw up. It felt like a cold fever had filled his blood and that he'd never be warm again.

 

**  
With Levi and Ren staying with him, Armin didn't know how to make either of them feel better. Not when he felt so empty himself. He'd called everyone he could possibly think of, but no one had talked to Eren lately, and none of the hospitals had admitted anyone matching his description. Watching Levi reading to Ren, his heart was breaking for his best friends husband. Levi was the best thing that had ever happened to Eren, and Ren had finally been the one to anchor Eren's feet back on the ground. No relationship was perfect, but Levi had bent over backwards for Eren, even when his best friend didn't deserve it.

It had been a week since Levi had shown up on his door step, and 5 days since Levi had basically become a prisoner inside his home. The story about how Levi had murdered Eren had made the news and now everyone seemed to be focusing purely on Levi, and not on finding Eren. Even the police had stated that there was more than enough evidence to suggest that whatever happened to Eren, Eren hadn't survived  
"Levi, I've got to go. Will you and Ren be alright?"  
"Yeah... thanks Armin"  
Levi's voice was rough, which only broke his heart further. He'd heard Levi's broken sobs and howls, the alpha had screamed so much that his throat was a ruined as Ren's. Gathering his phone and wallet, Armin snagged his car keys on the way out.

Pulling in at the police station, he couldn't say he was particularly happy to have been finally called in. The investigating officer, a Detective Shadis, had asked him to come in and give an official statement, and honest Armin knew it wasn't going to look good for Eren if he told the truth. But if he lied and was caught out... anything else he said would be doubted. He could only pray that Eren was still alive to forgive him.

Walking into the station, it instantly felt like he wasn't welcome, and his alpha prickled with agitation. Moving to the reception desk, he waited until the woman in front of him finally left, screaming at the woman behind the counter about how she was "dog", before barking in his face as she left. Even being an alpha, he couldn't help but rattled. Moving to the window, he found the woman behind the counter looking bored, as if she'd been called it a million and one times, and it was water off a ducks back, so to speak. Nervously explaining who he was, he was asked to take a seat, and the woman disappeared through a side door, presumably to inform Hannes he was there, or to find someone who would.

"Armin Arlert?"  
Staring at the blond man, Armin was struck by a sense of déjà vu. He swore he knew this man, or had at least met him before   
"Hannes?"  
Nodding, the man held out his hand and Armin shook it, finding himself unable to stop staring   
"Sorry. I don't mean to stare, but I could swear I've met you before"  
"It was a long time ago, I don't expect you to remember. Please come on through"  
Following Hannes, Armin tried to place where he knew the man, but still hadn't figured it out by the time he was let into a small interview room.

"Now, before we begin, do you object to being recorded, knowing that anything you say maybe be used later in court?"  
"No. If it'll help find Eren, and help Levi... I'll do whatever I can"  
Armin had expected like a tape recorder on the desk, not a camera in the corner of the room. Trying to get comfortable, he found himself rubbing his sweaty palms against his pants  
"Sorry, I know this is about Eren, but can you tell me how I know you?"  
The man named Hannes nodded  
"I knew you, and Eren, and Mikasa back when you all lived in Shinganshima. I remember the three of you were always together and Eren was always getting into trouble"  
"Wait... you're that Hannes?"  
The Hannes he knew drank and smoked too much, and didn't do any police work...  
"One and the same. That's why I'm determined to find out the truth about what happened to Eren"  
Oh thank god. Levi had made it sound like the police couldn't care less. Raising the remote, the light on the camera came on, and Hannes did a small introduction about who he was, who Armin was and why he was there, as well as once again securing Armin's permission to be recorded. With that finally out of they way, the interview began.

"Armin, can you please tell me what your relationship with Eren Yeager is?"  
"Best friend for the last 19 years, and god father to his son Ren"  
"And how would you describe your friendship with Eren?"  
"He's my best friend, there's very little I don't know about him"  
"And his about your relationship with Eren's husband Levi Ackerman?"  
"Honestly, Levi was the best thing that ever happened to Eren. Naturally I'm closer to Eren, but Levi is a great guy"  
"Can you tell me more about your history with Eren?"  
"How far back do you want to go? When I was a kid, I was bullied a lot and Eren would always jump in and protect me. After his mother's murder, he and his adoptive sister stayed with my grandfather and I for a short while"  
"And Eren's father?"  
"Grisha went missing. I don't think Eren ever forgave him for that. He started saying his dad was dead because everyone was teasing him about him being missing"  
"What became of Eren then?"  
"He and Mikasa ran away. They didn't want to burdened my grandfather, but would leave notes and stuff in the letter box to let us know they were ok. Or at least they did for a while"  
"What happened to stop that?"  
"It was about two years after Eren's mum was murdered that my grandfather passed away and I was moved into the foster system"  
"So you fell out of touch with Eren and Mikasa?"  
"For about 6 months. Then one day, they showed up again at my school. They were both living on the streets, but had tracked me down to make sure I was alright. They moved to Trost so that we could be together again. Sometimes I'd let them sneak in, and they'd sleep in my room... like when it was really cold and wet... and when it came time for me to change families, the moved across to the other side of Trost. There was this old condemned house a few blocks down from where I was staying, and they moved in with the kids that lived there"  
"So Eren had a colourful past?"  
"Because he and Mikasa couldn't go to school, I'd teach them everything I was learning. When they turned 14, they finally started coming to school properly. They still lived on the streets, but they took really good care of themselves..."  
Armin shook slightly...   
"Armin?"  
"Sorry... it's just... it wasn't long after that things started going down hill. The house they'd been using got demolished, and then they both started coming to school with bruises. Mikasa wouldn't talk about it, but Eren said they'd been street fighting for money. They'd gotten mixed up with something really bad... and Mikasa started using..."  
Hannes looked genuinely upset to hear that  
"It was just after Eren turned 15 that she went out of control, but he detoxed her and got her out of the place they were in. He thought everything was going well, but when the new school year started, he presented as an omega. I didn't know at the time it was because of Levi. I'd never believed in the whole "fated mates" thing..."  
"So Levi and Eren started dating while Eren was in high school?"  
"No. Eren was ashamed he was living on the streets, but being an omega, he got enough money to get by sleeping with some stranger. And he used everything he could to try and keep Mikasa safe. Mikasa... something happened, they got caught in something worse than street fighting and Mikasa couldn't cope. By the end of the next year, she was barely keeping it together, and not long after we all finished school, she had a huge breakdown because of the drugs. It wasn't until after we finished school that Levi started courting Eren. I mean, Levi did seem to go out of his way to help Eren, but it wasn't really special treatment. It was like giving him permission to finish his work at recess or lunch, but some how everyone decided Levi had to be sleeping with Eren and he was forced to quit"  
"And what happened to Eren next?"  
"Mikasa ended up in Sena mental hospital, and Eren moved in with Levi. Because he'd been on his own and trying to take care of himself so long, he didn't know how to let someone love him. So he used to take off for days and weeks at a time. Levi came from the streets and he seemed to get it. He and Eren had a rule, as long as Eren wasn't putting himself in danger or selling himself, Levi would be there waiting for him. Levi even got Eren studying photography so he'd have some kind of life skills. He's been so good, and the day they got married... I'll never forget how beautiful or happy Eren was. After that, Eren only took off a handful of times. That came to an end when Ren was born. He's been devote to his son since. I know they've been trying for another baby, and I know Eren's been depressed about not falling pregnant. He had trouble conceiving Ren too. That's why I know he wouldn't just leave"  
Hannes let out a long breath  
"This trouble Eren was caught up in, did you know anything about it?"  
"Only rumours... apparently the group they ran with robbed someone and it went wrong. Eren and Mikasa only ever stole when they couldn't get buy, and then they always left money at the places when they had it... Eren didn't want to steal. He said he'd rather be hit in the face than steal something someone worked hard to earn... towards the end, I don't think Mikasa cared though. He still visits her. The last Sunday of every month"  
"What does she think of Levi?"  
"I don't think she's met him. She reverted back to being a kid or something. I'm sorry, I don't know how to explain it and half the time she doesn't even recognise Eren"  
Hannes nodded  
"So Eren and Levi are happy?"  
"Yeah. I don't think I've ever seen anyone more in love than those two. They fight, but it's never violent. Levi can be a total arsehole to basically everyone else, but he treasures Eren"  
"Even though he hit him on their wedding day"  
Armin gaped   
"How do you know about that?"  
"You're not the only one we've brought in for questioning"  
"It wasn't like that. Eren's ex was there, with his new mate and had a few too many. He went to grope Eren, so Levi went to slap him and Eren tried to keep the peace, and Levi ended up hitting him. Levi was devastated and Eren... Eren has issues with his confidence. Some days he's really good, but other days he's scared of losing everyone and losing everything. He gets paranoid that Levi is mad at him, even when he knows he's not. He's not on medication or anything for it. After seeing Mikasa with pills and needles... he's got PTS because of it. When Ren had to have his needles, Eren cried his eyes out"

Taking a small break, Armin sipped at the glass of water on the table. It felt like he'd been talking forever and hoped Levi was alright. Hannes seemed to be in overload from everything he'd said, but eventually he nodded  
"Armin, when's the last time you talked to Eren?"  
"Ummm... the day before yesterday. Eren was going to go take photos for someone, but it was cancelled and he called to say I didn't need to baby sit Ren"  
"Do you know anything about the client?"  
"No. Eren kept all that kind of thing private. He has an online account thing where he sells his photos, but I don't know much about it"  
"Ok. I'll look into that. One more question. Do you think Levi could have murdered Eren?"  
"No. Absolutely not"

Hannes ended the interview and turned off the camera before leaning back in his chair  
"I had no idea you kids went through all of that"  
"How were you supposed to? Besides, it was years ago now"  
"Still. I wish I'd known. You three always made work interesting"  
"You mean Eren made it interesting"  
"That amount of times I had to drive him home. Carla finally stopped asking what he'd done"  
"That's because she knew he'd never do anything really bad... Hannes... Do you really have no idea where Eren could be?"  
"No. And it doesn't look good for Levi"  
"He's staying with me. Him and Ren. He said he was so upset with you for not listening to him that he forgot everything when he left"  
"That clears up where he's been. We've been looking for him"  
"He's had to keep his head down because you all made it sound like he'd done it"  
"Armin, we shouldn't talk about this anymore. But I'll be around later to see Levi, and to return his things. They've been processed, though we couldn't find Eren's phone"  
Armin didn't know what to do, so rose on shaky legs  
"Please find Eren and bring him back... Ren won't stop crying for him... and we all need him back"  
"I can't make that kind of promise"  
"I understand"

Talking to the police was horrible, even if it was Hannes and half the things he'd said... Eren would probably be mad. Armin had to wonder though, if maybe Eren's past had finally found him.


	4. Levi Ackerman

Feeding Ren his lunch, Levi couldn't rid himself of this nagging irritation. Thanks to nosy reporters, he hadn't been able to go home and he hadn't been able to search for Eren. And adding to his problems was the fact that Armin had left hours ago. Surely the man didn't have that much to tell the police, or rather, he was sure the police wouldn't particularly care what Armin said, and would only be interested in anything potentially incriminating that Armin had to say. He knew they'd probably ask about Eren's past, the past was in the past. Something he and Eren both preferred to keep that way. Stilling as he heard the front door open, Levi found himself holding his breath until Armin came in. The alpha looked exhausted, and Levi could completely relate  
"Hey Ren, have you got banana?"  
Ignoring Levi, Armin moved over and sat beside Ren. The toddler immediately reaching for him   
"Oh, did you miss me? I missed you too, but don't worry I'm here now"  
Ignoring the banana being wiped on his arm, Armin smiled happily as Ren started talking away at him  
"Armin?"  
Looking to him, Armin nodded   
"It's ok. It went alright, and I know the officer in charge of Eren's case"  
How did someone like Armin know that arsehole?  
"Wait? What?"  
"Yeah. Back from when we were all kids. Eren used to get into all sorts of trouble and Hannes always used to take him home"  
"Hannes knows Eren?"  
"He knew him... back before Eren and Mikasa ended up on the streets. I thought the officer was going to be a total douche, but I'm really relieved it's Hannes"  
"Hannes is a dick"  
"Maybe, but he actually cares about Eren and he wants to find him..."  
That wasn't the impression Levi had gotten at all. Could he have read Hannes completely wrong...?  
"He said he wants to talk to you, so he'll be coming around later"  
"He only wants to talk to me because he thinks I murdered Eren"  
"Levi, he's doing his job... and what happened, well, it's hardly normal"  
"So you don't believe me?"  
"No. I'm not saying that. You're the best thing that ever happened to Eren and told Hannes that. He was sorry to hear what Eren went through. I think he actually feels bad about losing touch with the three of us"  
Or Hannes was working an angle with Armin. Despite being an alpha, the man was definitely more omega like in almost every way. There was a time Armin had hated him, but that was probably because Armin had been attracted to Eren, or so Eren had said  
"Did he say if they have any leads?"  
"No. But he did say Eren's phone was missing"  
"His phone?"  
"Yeah. They didn't find it at the house"  
"Eren's phone was with him... I don't remember seeing it... did he say anything about when I can go back to the house?"  
"He probably wants to talk to you about that all later. I know you don't like him, but he really did care about Eren... but maybe my feelings are getting in the way..."  
Levi sighed, and rose from the table. Armin had pretty much taken over feeding Ren. Though technically he wasn't doing anything apart from making sure his son didn't choke on the soft banana and crackers.

It was only a few hours before there was a very solid knock on the door. Levi grabbed Ren up close to him, while Armin went to open the door. It was stupid, but the moment he'd heard the knock, his mind had gone straight back to that night and leaving Eren to let the paramedics in. If he'd left the door... or if he'd carried Eren to the door... things would have been so different   
"Levi, it's Hannes"  
Readjusting his hold on Ren, his son stared up at Hannes as if not happy it wasn't Eren. This was soon confirmed when Ren started screaming for his mum. Pressing a kiss to the top of Ren's head, Levi hushed his sobbing son   
"Sorry Hannes. Ren and Eren were really close, he's been crying for Eren for the last week"  
"I can't imagine it's been easy on him"  
"Of course it hasn't. He was covered with Eren's blood and now Eren's gone. He doesn't know what happened and he can't understand why his mother isn't here..."  
Shit. He'd snapped. He'd told himself he'd give Hannes a chance, but his brain and mouth didn't seem to be on the same wave length. Pressing a few more kisses to Ren's soft hair, he took a deep breath   
"Look. Armin said I could trust you and that you care for Eren. But I can't help you if you keep treating me like I hurt him"  
Hannes raised an eyebrow and looked to Armin  
"Please Hannes. Levi really is a good person. I'll leave you two alone and let you talk"  
"Actually, I was thinking Levi and I could take a drive. I want him to walk me through exactly what happened that day"  
Armin nodded quickly  
"I'll look after Ren"  
"Do you really think it's going to help? I already told you what happened"  
"Sometimes these walk throughs jog the memory..."  
Why was is everything Hannes said seemed to have an undertone that screamed the man thought he was guilty? Armin didn't seem to notice and Levi wondered if his paranoia was getting the better of him... it wouldn't be the first time  
"Thanks Armin. You're the only one I feel I can trust right now"  
Armin lifted Ren from him, and blew a loud raspberry on the boy's stomach   
"You can trust Hannes"

 

*  
Hannes insisted on recreating every detail of that night, starting at the community college, before stopping to buy two slices of cake again. The woman behind the counter had obviously heard the news about Eren, and was more than a little frosty as she served them. Hannes watched him pay, not commenting on the clear hate directed towards him. He hadn't expected to get his things back from the man, but once inside Hannes's car, they'd been returned. From their they purchased a similar bouquet to the one he'd bought Eren. It seemed so much longer than a week since that night.

Eyeing the house, Levi growled angrily. Someone had spray painted his car in large angry red letters, spelling out "Murderer". Shitty arseholes. Growling in disgust, Levi cast a look around the neighbourhood. They'd moved out here because it was nice and quiet, and they'd never once had any trouble with their neighbours, but it seemed they had a problem with them... or rather him  
"So arriving home, did you notice anything that looked out of place?"  
Levi looked back towards the front door  
"No. Not that I remember"  
Walking towards the door, Levi paused and looked into the garden  
"What is it?"  
Stepping off the paving, Levi moved to stand in front of an overturned paver  
"The spare house key... usually it's under here, and there's usually a small black cat statue that sits on it"  
There was no sign of the cat...  
"You kept a spare key here?"  
"For Eren. He wanted to get a cat, but it never seemed to happen... that's why we had a cat statue on it"  
"How many people knew about this?"  
"Just me and Eren"  
"So your friends wouldn't have known?"  
"No. Our house... well... our house is where we left everyone else behind. Like what happened outside stayed outside. It's not that we never have friends over, but Eren... he felt like he couldn't be himself when we did. He'd get worried he was doing something wrong"  
"Like what?"  
"Like if he had to go to the toilet, he worried he was taking too long. Or if we were having friends over for dinner, he'd worry he didn't put enough knives and forks out, so wouldn't come and eat until everyone had their cutlery"  
"Even with Armin?"  
Levi nodded as he continued up to the front door  
"Even with Armin"

Slicing through the tape around the door, Hannes then gestured for him to go ahead and open it. Stepping inside, he nearly slipped on the large pile of mail spilt across the doorstep. Most of it seemed to be junk mail, but there were a few letters in the mix. Before he could pick the mess up, Hannes moved in and did it himself. Finding the action incredibly rude, Levi turned to look away from Hannes and down the hallway to the living area  
"When you opened the door, was anything off?"  
"Ren. He was screaming. I walked down the hall"  
"Show me"  
Pausing to toe off his shoes, Levi went through his usual motions as he moved down the hall  
"The first thing I noticed was the living room... it was completely trashed, and the glass door to the backyard was smashed. I called out for Eren, but when he didn't reply, I went looking for Ren"  
"Why not looking for Eren?"  
"Because there was no way that Eren wouldn't be with Ren when Ren was that upset. I placed the flowers and cake down, and then nearly tripped on Eren... he..."  
Levi didn't want to step around the bench. He could already see and smell the blood  
"He what?"  
"He was laying behind the kitchen bench"  
"Where?"  
He didn't want to look, but Hannes was giving him such a hard stare that his legs carried him around the bench  
"Here, he was laying here. Ren was trying to climb on him"  
"Which way was he laying?"  
Levi blinked  
"Which end was his feet? Was he on his back or his side?"  
"His feet were down this end, and he was laying on his back... with his hands on his stomach... trying to stop all the bleeding"  
He could see it all, he could hear Eren's rasping wet breaths. Stepping back, Levi moved to sink down against the wall  
"What did you do?"  
"I... I knelt down next to him, and lifting his head, he was trying to say Ren, but all this bloody foam was around his mouth..."  
"You didn't call for help?"  
"I was panicking, I tried to stop the bleeding, and trying to tell Eren he was going to be ok..."  
"And you used Eren's phone to call?"  
"It was laying on the floor near his head"  
"So Eren could have called for help?"  
"I don't know... maybe... no... he wouldn't have been able too... he was bleeding so much, and all he wanted to do was make sure Ren was alright"  
"What happened when the paramedics arrived?"  
"I heard the sirens and I was telling Eren he was going to be ok... but his eyes kept closing... then they were knocking on the door. I picked up Ren, and went to the door to let them in... I don't even know what I was saying... I just wanted them to help Eren, but then Eren was gone"  
"And he couldn't have walked away?"  
"No! No he couldn't! He was dying and I couldn't help him! I was just as useless as I was back then!"  
He didn't think he had any tears left to shed, yet they still managed to roll down his face. Eren. Isabel. Farlan. It all rolled into one.

Walking past him, he heard Hannes drop the mail on the kitchen counter   
"As useless as when your friends died?"  
"Yes... but you know that"  
His voice was hoarse with emotion. It had been years since he'd allowed himself to shed any tears over Isabel and Farlan. He felt he didn't have the right   
"I read the report"  
"Then why bring it up. You know what happened"  
"I know what the report said"  
"If you never lived on the streets, you have no idea what it's like"  
"Tell me what happened that night"  
"Home invasion gone wrong"  
"You call your two friends being shot a home invasion gone wrong?"  
"We didn't want to be there... but the money... we couldn't make that much in our life time, or that's how it felt. Farlan was the one who took the job. The owner wanted to cash in on the insurance money, but... he didn't say his son would be there..."  
It was supposed to be a simple job. Smash the place up, steal a few bits of jewellery... and then wait for their cut. It never seemed right to Levi, but no one was getting hurt. Levi had been keeping look out when he'd heard the shots. By the time he got upstairs... Isabel was... and Farlan... Farlan was choking to death on his own blood, half his stomach blown away by a shotgun round... Levi had grabbed a letter opener off the nightstand, and lost it. The son lived... and for some reason he had too. A man like Hannes could never understand.

Falling into silence, Levi looked up see Hannes sorting through his mail  
"There's one here with nothing on it. Do you mind?"  
What was that supposed to mean? It was a little late to be asking permission now. Pulling out his own pocket knife, Hannes slit the envelope open. Something hit the counter and rolled off, landing near his feet. Snatching it up, his hand curled tightly around the small ring, as he raised his clenched fist to his forehead and let out a choked sob   
"Levi, that's evidence"  
"It's Eren's... it's Eren's wedding ring..."  
"Levi, I know how you feel. I lost my own wife. But this, this could help us find him"  
"I... "  
Forcing himself to lower his hand, he uncurled his fist and stared down at it. For such a small band of metal and diamond, it seemed so heavy  
"Even when he was pregnant... and his fingers were swollen, he never took his rings off... not since the day I put them on his finger"  
Levi didn't know how he was supposed to take this... Eren wouldn't... but why? Why were they in the mail? Why did he have them? And where was Eren? Was he alive? Was he trying to say goodbye? That he couldn't come back? Tightening his hand back into a fist, he couldn't let the small band go  
"Is this Eren's engagement ring?"  
Using another envelope to show him, Hannes held it so only the single diamond and emerald were visible   
"Y-yeah... it was so stupid, but Eren... I've never seen anyone with more amazing green eyes... and he always said that my grey ones might look cold to everyone else, but never to him... that's why it's an emerald and a diamond..."  
Hannes nodded  
"Have you got any photos of him wearing them? For verification?"  
Levi nodded, sliding up the wall to stand shakily  
"The albums are upstairs... Eren makes them"

Leading Hannes upstairs, Levi found the mess carried all the way up and into their room. With Ren on his feet, the albums had been placed at the top of walk-in-robe and away from small fingers   
"Your house has been processed"   
Levi nodded and slid back the doors to the wardrobe. Moving inside, he was forced to stand on the balls of his feet so he could reach and pull them down. Carrying them to the bed, he sorted through the pile until they found the one from their wedding day. It didn't take long to find one where Eren was holding his hand near his face as he proudly showed off his engagement and wedding ring  
"Eren wore a dress?"  
"Oh... yeah. The whole blushing bride thing. It's still in the wardrobe. It's the only time he's worn a dress... well not the only time..."  
Eren wore what he wanted, or used to until someone had called him a freak for wearing girls clothes. After that, he'd only wear them when it was just the two of them, or when they were on holiday... people could be so cruel. On their wedding day, Levi had been surprise to see his omega in a dress, and Eren seemed so incredibly happy to be. He oozed beauty and confidence. Sliding the photo free, he stared down at it lovingly   
"Armin said he was happy"  
"Yeah. I always wanted him to be that happy. I'll get these back right?"  
Hannes nodded, and Levi flipped through the album, finding a photo of the two of them  
"People think I murdered him, but he was my world. I should have a more recent one of him"  
"It's fine, we've already pulled the ones from his Facebook"  
Oh. Right. He probably seemed stupid for not knowing that  
"Hannes, when can I bring Ren home? He misses Eren, he cries and screams for him everyday"  
"Do you think it's safe?"  
"No. Your probably right. Can I at least take some thing back to Armin's?"  
"I'll need to make a list of everything you take"

Taking his suitcase down, the first thing he packed was Eren's wedding dress. Hannes was right. Everyone around here thought he'd murdered his husband. So he packed what was most important, and couldn't be replaced. All the photo albums, Eren's cameras, Eren and Ren's favourite books. He had to take down Eren's suitcase to actually pack his things in, and even then that was mostly filled with Ren's clothes and toys. He also packed a few of Eren's shirts and jumpers, purely for their scent, and then crammed his clothes in. Normally he would have taken his time to pack, everything would be perfect and neat, but with Hannes staring, and the overwhelming fear sinking in that Eren was indeed dead. He couldn't stomach being there. 

Locking the door, Hannes said something about having forensics look at the paver, but Levi was ultimately left with the feeling the man was holding something back. A feeling Hannes seemed to be in no hurry to alleviate.


	5. Hanji Zoe

"Doctor Zoe, your next patient is here"  
Spinning around on her examination stool, Hanji shot her receptionist Petra a happy smile  
"Ooooh, is the grumpy blond one? I wonder if he wants a prostate exam?"  
"He doesn't seem too... and I think he'd be scared if he knew you were thinking that way"  
"Aw, you spoil all my fun Petra! Alright, send him through"  
Whatever this Hannes man wanted, he'd booked a double appointment. Straightening up, Hanji readjusted her glasses as the man in question walked in. Yeah. She could see what Petra meant. The man looked... annoyingly plain  
"Hannes?"  
"Doctor Zoe, thank you for seeing me on such short notice"  
So formal... it didn't suit him. Rising and shaking his hand, Hanji's curiosity was spiked by the small handgun tucked in his waist band   
"Hanji's fine. Why don't you have a seat, and then we can get started"  
Turning back to her computer, Hanji pulled up an intake form  
"So Hannes, what brings you here today?"  
"I was wondering what you could tell me about Eren Yeager"  
Hanji's heart began to race. She'd been doing her best not to think about Eren... he knew Levi was falling apart, but Levi had holed up with Armin, and barely answered her calls or texts  
"About Eren?"  
"I'm the lead officer on his case. I'm sorry for not mentioning that sooner, but I'm here on business"  
Shaking her head, Hanji turned to face him  
"I'm afraid I'm bound by doctor patient confidentiality"  
"I'm aware of that, but I'm investigating his disappearance and was told he had an appointment with you regarding a possible pregnancy"  
So Hannes had been doing the rounds...   
"Yes, Eren came to see me"  
As much as Hanji wanted to believe Eren was alive, she didn't want to speak ill of the dead... when Eren wasn't there to defend himself. Not that Eren was a bad kid  
"How was Eren during his appointment?"  
"If you're looking into Eren, you need to understand him. The normal things, things we take for granted have a different meaning for him"  
Hannes nodded and let out a half snort   
"I feel like I've been hearing that a lot lately. It's hard to associate the Eren I'm hearing about, with the snot nosed brat I knew"  
Wait. What?  
"You know Eren?"  
"I did. Back when I was a beat cop back in Shinganshima. That's why I'm determined to find out the truth of what happened to him"  
So Hannes had a personal reason for his involvement in this case. Usually an officer would recluse themselves when personally involved, but knowing he knew Eren, Hanji couldn't deny she wasn't swayed to open up more than she'd initially been   
"Then you know about his mother's murder?"  
"I know both Grisha and Carla. I never imagined Grisha had an ex wife, nor that she'd murder Carla in front of Eren and Mikasa's eyes"  
That was more than Eren had said. He'd said his mother had been murdered, and not long after he and Mikasa had ended up on the streets  
"For Eren, that changed his whole outlook on like. He feared love, and he feared letting himself care too deeply. His and Levi's relationship probably doesn't make a lot of sense to a lot of people, but Eren finally allowed himself to love. Ren and Levi were his everything"  
She knew she was speaking as if Eren was dead, but the newspapers were reporting he was...  
"Levi said they'd been trying for another baby?"  
Oh... yeah... that   
"They were"  
"You don't sound particularly happy about that"  
"Oh, no. It's not that. I've been Eren's treating physician since he and Levi began courting. Eren's irregular heats made conception hard, harder than for most omegas"  
"So he was worried about being pregnant?"  
"He was worried he wasn't pregnant and his symptoms were all in his head. He also had a previous pregnancy aborted before he got with Levi and he's never really accepted it"  
"So he felt he didn't deserve to be a mother?"  
"Yes. Even though he knew he was in no situation to have a child, and aborted it out of fear, it was after that that his heats became irregular and he felt he was being punished for letting another family member die"  
If she was honest, she didn't even know if Levi knew. Eren had never told her one way or the other, but when had been born, he'd thrown himself into being the best mother he could be  
"For letting another family member die?"  
"Eren blames himself for not saving his mother, and then after Mikasa became addicted to drugs... he carries a lot of guilt, so the feeling of love can be too painful. It wasn't unusual for him to go missing for days or weeks at a time"  
Hannes nodded as if he'd heard this before  
"So Eren was anxious and worried during his appointment?"  
"Yes. He was also struggling with the idea of having another child. He feared he wouldn't love it as much as he loved Ren"  
"Do you know if he talked to Levi about this?"  
"I know that if he had, Levi would have understood"  
"And was he pregnant?"  
"Yes, roughly 8 weeks"  
"How did he take the news?"  
"He was in shock, but he didn't shut down if that's what you mean. The first thing he did was ask Ren if he wanted to see his sibling on the ultrasound"  
It had been a bittersweet moment. Ren had no idea what he was looking at, but had laughed and whooped like he did  
"And how do you think Levi would have reacted?"  
"Levi would have been excited"  
"From what I'm hearing, Levi seems to have the patience of a saint"  
"Yes and no. I know he said it didn't hurt or frustrated him when Eren would take off, and then show back up. But he is only human. He also has quite a few scars of his own that Eren opened without knowing. He also initially felt displaced by Ren. Levi had tried for years to get Eren straightened out, but Ren was the one who did"  
"Did Eren have a history of drug use or prostitution?"  
Shit. Fuck... she'd already divulged way more than she should have   
"Let me rephrase that. Did Eren even fallback into old habits after he got with Levi?"  
"No. He was terrified of needles and pills by the time I met him, and he might have slept with someone before he and Levi started courting properly, but he said it was his way of paying his debt"  
"His debt?"  
"I honestly don't know. Eren didn't like to talk about things like that"  
"Do you think Eren's past could have finally caught up with him?"  
"He and Levi moved out of the city for a fresh start. Eren left that world behind and even the few times he went wandering, it was only ever to Armin's"  
"Were Armin and Eren ever romantically involved?"  
"Armin was definitely interested, or at least that was what Eren hinted at. But to Eren, he was like a brother. He couldn't love Armin that way"  
Hanji had witnessed it herself. The way Armin used to look at Eren, the small touches that lasted a fraction of moment too long. The way Armin insisted on taking care of Ren like he was his own, though DNA conclusively proved that Ren was Levi's.

Hannes seemed to be thinking everything over, he nodded slowly   
"Can you tell me more about Levi? I understand you've known him a number of years?"  
"Yes. I met him shortly before the death of his friends"  
"Farlan and Isabel. Yes I know about that. What was Levi like then?"  
"Haunted. He didn't let people get to close, and he was obnoxiously clean. Everything had to be in its place, and organised"  
"How did a he come from living on the streets to being a teacher?"  
"Erwin. Our friend Erwin Smith. Once he learnt Levi was homeless, he refused to let Levi live on the streets. Erwin had already decided he wanted to be a teacher, and Levi had no real idea what to do with his life. It's thanks to Erwin that Levi is working at the community college, after the scandal with Eren and the fall out... Levi was worried he'd never find a new teaching role"  
"So was Levi sleeping with Eren while Eren was his student"  
"No. Levi didn't even know Eren was homeless to begin with. Eren always made sure he was neat and tidy. Though I suspect that was more Mikasa's doing"  
"Did Levi ever meet Mikasa?"  
"She was also in his class, but she'd already overdosed by the time Eren and Levi began courting. Because of the overdose, Mikasa suffered permanent brain damage. But from I what I know, she didn't particularly like Eren being taken away by Levi"  
"So Levi was possessive?"  
"No. No more than any of us. We all want the people we love to be safe and out of harms way"  
Had she even made Levi sound possessive? She wasn't even sure what she was talking about anymore, it was like she couldn't stop herself and Hannes seemed captive to her words   
"Did Levi and Eren ever fight?"  
Hadn't he asked that? Shit. She really was getting confused  
"Doctor... Hanji?"  
"They did, but never anything serious. Levi never hit Eren, even when Eren hit him"  
"Eren was violent towards Levi?"  
"Sometimes. Eren has extreme PTSD. Sometimes he isn't able to vocalise what he's feeling or he doesn't know he's doing it. He used to self harm, or rather, he used to get into street fights for the pain. It made him feeling he was being punished for his sins. That's why he'd last out at Levi, he wanted Levi to hit him and punish him"  
"And Levi never did"  
"No. Eren also had a habit of reverting back to calling Levi "sir", whenever he was anxious or scared. He'd get embarrassed over it, so Levi began calling him "brat", it was his way of telling him he had nothing to upset about"  
"I just have one more question for you, and then I'll get out of your hair. Do you believe Levi could have stabbed Eren to death?"  
Hanji gasped despite herself. Hearing it so bluntly was like someone pouring orange juice on her Fruit Loops. It wasn't ok.  
"No. No. Levi loved Eren... loves Eren. He'd rather kill himself than ever allow Eren to be hurt"  
Hopefully Hannes understood that though there was love, there was also the kind of love that teetered on a knifes edge, and could easily be called unhealthy. Levi and Eren danced around that knifes edge, but had never crossed... or rather, not that she'd seen. But one never really knows what goes on behind closed doors.

 

*  
Unable to get her conversation with Hannes from her mind, Hanji found herself driving over to Armin's. Parking in front of Armin's building, Hanji stared at the dancing sunflower on her dash. People would probably think her crazy, but she loved the stupid plastic thing  
"I wish I could be like you. No responsibilities, and just dancing away in the sun. You look so happy. I wonder if I was flower, do you think I could be happy? No, you're right. The sun is your drug and I'll only be happy in drugs. Stay safe little flower, I'll be back soon"  
Kissing her fingertips, she pressed them to the smiling face of the sunflower, before gathering her things and sighing deeply.

"Hey Armin, is Levi here?"  
She already knew Levi was there, but was giving Armin an out in case Levi had told him he didn't want to see her  
"Sure, come on in. We were just looking through some photos. Do you want a drink or anything?"  
"Please tell me you have beer..."  
Shooting Armin the best pleading look she could, the man nodded  
"Yeah. I hope Heineken is alright?"  
"You read my mind"  
Putting on a smile, Hanji walked through to Armin's living room  
"Hey Levi! Hey Ren! Look at you, you're huge! What has daddy been feeding you?"  
"Anji!"  
Smiling as the boy reached for her, she used lifting him from Levi as an excuse to eye her friend. Dark bags hung under his eyes, his pale skin seemed impossibly paler and by the smell of it, he'd stopped taking his suppressants. Ren on the other hand smelt of Eren, the boy reaching to grab at her glasses with a cheeky grin  
"He's doing better than I thought he would"  
"It's because I was allowed to return to the house yesterday and collect some of Eren's things. He still wants Eren, but he's sleeping through the night again now that he smells Eren"  
Sitting down on the sofa, Hanji tickled Ren's belly  
"And you? How are you?"  
"Confused. Pissed off. Angry"  
And exhausted... though Hanji didn't mention that out loud  
"Hannes came to see me today. He wanted to know about Eren and how he was when I last saw him"  
"And what did you say?"  
"Eren was Eren"  
Levi snorted  
"You were the last one out of all us to see him, and all you can say is that he was "Eren"?"  
"Levi... will you please tell me what happened? I know you needed space, but the papers say you murdered Eren and disposed of his body"  
"God! Everyone keeps saying that! Am I really such a horrible and shit husband?! I did everything for Eren!"  
Ren started crying the moment Levi raised his voice. Looking to his son with a pained look, Levi shook his head  
"Someone spray painted "Murderer" on Levi's car"  
"What?!"  
"The cops had my keys and my car was in the driveway"  
Hanji couldn't blame Levi for sounding bitter. With Eren getting his licence and his own car, Levi had downgraded, and this was probably the last thing he needed  
"Have you called the insurance company?"  
"What does it matter? No one wants to believe that Eren just disappeared"  
"There's more to it than him just disappearing"  
Sitting on the floor, on the other side of the coffee table, Armin stared straight at her  
"Eren was bleeding, but when Levi got up to let the paramedics in, Eren was gone by the time he came back"  
"What?"  
"You heard him"  
"He ran away?"  
Like an animal runs when it's going to die?  
"He couldn't run Hanji. He was barely conscious and he'd lost too much blood"  
"How much?"  
"Ren was covered, the floor was covered. It was across the kitchen cabinets, across me, and pooled under Eren. He was coughing up blood"  
Eren should have been dead... or at least that was how it sounded... maybe it was for the best that Levi didn't seem to know Eren was pregnant  
"Then how?"  
"I don't know! Everyone wants me to give them some magical answer that I don't have. I was holding Eren, I was trying to stop the bleeding... I picked Ren up and answered the door. By the time I got to the kitchen, Eren was gone"  
"Levi... I..."  
"Don't Hanji. Don't. I know how fucking crazy it sounds. I know"  
"Levi, where was Eren stabbed?"  
"What?"  
"Where was he stabbed? Where was the blood coming from?"  
"To the left of his belly button, more towards his side"  
That made no sense, being stabbed there didn't equate to bloody foam around the mouth... unless there was another wound to the lungs that Levi never saw...  
"Hanji?"  
Hanji shook her head  
"Sorry, the doctor in me was trying to figure out the cause of his blood loss"  
"I told you he was stabbed"  
Ren let out an ear piercing scream, the boy hitting her as he cried louder and louder. Each cry filled with with pain   
"Armin, do you have any children's panadol? I think Ren has a sore throat from crying. He feels warm too"  
Armin's eyes widened and the man rushed to his feet  
"I should do. I think I have some from the last time he was here. He had a fever"  
Levi frowned as is he didn't know anything about it. Levi might be Ren's father, but Eren had been the one beside Ren...  
"Levi. Why don't you let me take Ren?"  
"No"  
"You're exhausted..."  
"He's my son"  
"I'm well aware of that, but if he's sick, that's a lot of responsibility"  
Rising to his feet, Levi lifted Ren out of his hold  
"Why don't you just say it. You think I hurt Eren. You think I can't even take care of my own son. I can see it all over your face"  
"Levi, no... it's just, a toddler is a lot of work"  
"Do you think I don't know that? Do you think I never raised a finger to help Eren with Ren? Is that it? Who do you think looks after both of them?"  
"But Eren..."  
"But Eren what? You don't know Hanji. You don't see him on his bad days. You don't see him when he's sick and he can't get out of bed. Who do you think looks after Ren then?"  
Bouncing Ren as he paced, Levi pressed kisses to the boy's forehead. The bouncing was probably doing nothing to make Ren feel better, and Hanji wasn't surprised when Ren threw up down the front of Levi   
"Ew. Did he puke?"  
"Yeah. Armin, can you bring the panadol? I'm going to clean us both up, and then I'll stay with him until he falls asleep"  
"Oh, but what about Hanji?"  
"Hanji was just leaving"  
The look Levi gave her sent a shiver down her spine. It was one of clear disgust  
"Levi, I'm trying to help you"  
"By saying I can't take care of my own son, or by saying that I'm too stupid to have tried to help Eren. I know you Hanji. You might think you're being nice, but right now... I can't even look at you"  
No mistaking that one. Walking from the room, Levi left her there with Armin  
"What did I miss?"  
"I told Levi I would take Ren"  
"What? Why would you do that?"  
"Because Eren was the one always chasing after Ren. Levi's not coping and Ren is the one going to suffer"  
"You're right, Levi's not coping, but that's because he can't do anything about Eren being gone. He blames himself and so does everyone else"  
"Armin, I know you love Eren. Do you really think he's ok with you being around his son? When Eren was pregnant, he insisted on a paternity test. He insisted on proving Ren was Levi's. Did you ever consider why? Levi knows you love Eren"  
Armin gaped at her  
"It was obvious"  
"Hanji, I think you need to leave"  
"Don't run away from the truth Armin. I don't know if you ever slept with Eren, but Ren is Levi's son, not yours. Don't forget that"


	6. Levi Ackerman

Leaving Ren with Armin, Levi couldn't help but worry. Armin has been acting off since Hanji's visit, leaving him to wonder what she'd said to the man. Whatever it was, Armin seemed distant towards both him and Ren. Assuring Armin he wouldn't be long, Levi wasn't exactly sure what he was doing.

Driving through the city, it was a relatively short drive to where he'd been living when he first met Eren. He had no real idea where to start looking for his missing husband, but if Eren was all mixed up, he might have returned here in confusion. Climbing out the car, Levi knew he was probably going to look like a fool. He was armed with a photo of him, Ren and Eren, on their last trip to the beach. The three of them smiling like idiots. Well, he and Eren were, while Ren was crying because the water had kept washing away the sand he moving from one place to another. It was just a normal, happy, holiday photo.

Knocking on the door, it felt weird to catch a glimpse of a whole new life behind the door as it slowly opened to reveal an agitated looking alpha   
"What do you want?"  
Clearly the man wasn't pleased at all that he was here, no doubt the shitty alpha had more drinking to do by the stench of beer rolling off of him  
"I was wondering if you've seen this man"  
Pointing to Eren, the drunk alpha squinted at him  
"No, but I'd like to"  
"So he hasn't shown up here?"  
"Don't worry, if he does, I'll show him a real good time"  
Slamming the door in his face, Levi was disgusted that such a person was living in his old home. And he was ashamed his second dynamic was stereotyped by such a piece of shit. Alpha's were known for their quick tempers and possessiveness, for thinking they could always get what they wanted. This piece of human garbage as a stain on society, and everything wrong with alpha's.

Returning to his car Levi pulled out the list he'd made, before crossing their old home off. 

 

*  
The second place he went was a place Eren had taken off too a few times. Only finally abandoning it when Levi needing to come get the wayward teen after Eren refused to fuck an alpha and a fight broke out. It was a small squatters came under the Maria-Rose over pass, and not a place Levi imagined he'd have to step foot in any time soon.

Parking a few blocks away, he didn't particularly want Armin's car being trashed. Not that he knew what kind of dwellers lived their now. Keeping his phone unlocked in his pocket, he strode down the footpath, before ducking under the cut wire fencing. After that, it was only a few moments before all eyes were on him.

"Yo! Old fuck! I think you walked into the wrong neighbour! The rich and shitty arse wipes all live up there now"  
The kid that had singled him out could barely be called a teen, yet he waved his hand like he trying to shoo Levi along  
"Cut the crap. I'm looking for someone, I need to know if you've seen him"  
The boy gaped at him, a few of the kids friends moving in behind him in a failed attempt to look menacing   
"Tell you what old man, maybe I seen him, maybe I haven't. Throw down with me and I might tell you"  
Levi was sure this kids education was bad 90's films and cartoons. No one talked like that. Or maybe he was just old  
"Throw down with you? Seriously?"  
"What! You too chicken to fight?! Too bad. You come to the wrong place to just walk away"  
"Fine. But if I win, will you at least try and come up with some better material?"  
"And if I win, you going to be walking out here butt naked! Clucking like the chicken you are"  
Sliding the photo into his pocket, Levi slid his sleeves up and lowered his stance   
"Look out, we got a bad arse here!"  
As expected the kid pulled a knife, though seemed a little confused when Levi didn't back down. Running at him, the kid got zero points for style and Levi side stepped him with ease. Jerking back, the boy lunged, only for Levi to grab his arm and pull him back  
"Don't you know how to street fight?"  
Using the boys momentum against him, he locked the kids wrist and swept his feet, before kicking out and pushing the kid down face first with his foot  
"Good enough for you?"  
"What the fuck man? I was just playin' with you. No need to go all Jackie Chan"  
"Sorry, I don't have the free time to play"  
Kneeling down, Levi used his knee to keep the kid pinned while he pulled the photo out and held it in front of the kids face  
"I'm looking for the guy with the green eyes"  
"What you looking for Eren for?"  
"How do you know Eren?"  
"How do you know Eren? And fuck man? Is that Ren?"  
Releasing his hold on the kid, the boy scrambled back up to his feet. Levi's mind was reeling over the fact Eren knew this shitty kid  
"Eren is missing. He was hurt and now he's gone. How the fuck do you know him?"  
"Wait. Hold up. You Levi?"  
"So what if I am?"  
The boys whole attitude changed  
"All my people! Listen up! This is Levi! Eren's husband!"  
The change in the air was instant, and everyone seemed to let out a breath all at the same time   
"Levi, man. I can't believe it. What you mean Eren's missing?"  
"He was attacked last week, he was left bleeding out, but now he's gone. I know he used to come here, but I didn't think he still did"  
"Eren comes here from time to time. He gave some of us his old school stuff. My big sister wanted to go to school, but we didn't have a chance. She's like crazy smart. He comes by with food and medicine and that some times. Makes sure we have blankets and makes sure no ones sick"  
Levi was stunned. He had no idea, but it was a very Eren thing to do  
"When was the last time he came around?"  
"At the start of the month. You know, when we had all that rain. He brought enough soup for all of us, and bread. Is he really missing?"  
"Yeah"  
"Shit. He's a good guy. We couldn't believe he was a street kid"  
"We both were. I didn't think he'd still come back here"  
"Like I said. Eren's good. Made sure we had phones in case anything went wrong and told us all the restaurants that will feed street kids the left overs. Even the police have been hanging around less"  
"So you really haven't seen him?"  
"Nah man. You got a number or something we can call if he turns up?"  
Levi patted down his pockets, before snorting  
"Have you got a pen?"  
"Man, we have a phone. Didn't you listen?"  
A phone which this kid seemed to have. Giving the kid his number, he finally figured he should ask his name, only to get told he'd find out when he found Eren.

Even though he hadn't found Eren there, Levi felt slightly better knowing Eren was so loved by the small community and that were going to keep an eye out for him. He had no idea his husband had been trying so hard to help others. Not that Eren was selfish, but he did have a lot of damages. It was like he'd just fallen in love with his husband all over again.

 

*  
Although he was still feeling hopefully, Levi struck out on the third and forth places he tried. He'd even stopped by the house Eren squatted in when he was back in high school, but it was nothing but a burnt out shell. The pride he'd felt faded away, and he was left with the bitter taste of all the shit Eren had had to go through to get to where he was today. Society had no fucking idea how messed up the streets really were.

Knowing Eren sometimes visited the cafe just off of the community college grounds, that was his next stop. On the days when Eren needed space to think, between taking photos, his husband sometime asked him to join him there for lunch. Eren wasn't really comfortable with eating in public, but he could blend into the background and would spend hours editing and checking over his photos.

Knowing he was probably going to be the focus of attention once again. Levi steeled himself for the inevitable abuse that would come his way. He just didn't think it would be in the form of Eren's ex, Jean Kirstein. Eren had "dated" Jean briefly while in high school. Though Levi had no idea why. He had a face a like a horse, and was constantly braying like a jackass. The moment he stepped foot into the cafe, Jean emerged from behind the counter, storming over, he wasted no time taking a swing at him  
"You murdering arsehole!"  
Yep. Great. Now everyone who wasn't aware of him before, now was. Letting Jean's blow land, Levi shook it off as he rubbed at his smarting jaw  
"You arsehole! Eren fucking loved you!"  
"Nice to see you too Jean. Actually. Eren is why I'm here. I take it he hasn't been here"  
"How's a dead man supposed to get up and walk around?"  
"Jean. Eren wasn't dead. I came home to find him bleeding, but he was gone before the paramedics got there. I'm looking for him"  
"Wha... what?"  
"You of all people should know how much I fucking love Eren. If there is the slimmest chance he's alive, I need to find him and bring him back"  
"You're fucking sick man. Eren's dead. It's all over the news"  
"No. Eren was attacked in our house. You should know I was fucking working that might! You were in the fucking class! I came home to him bleeding out and Ren covered in his blood. Now I take it you haven't seen Eren, but do you know anyone who would have?"  
Jean glared at him  
"Eren stopped coming here weeks ago. You're his husband. You should know that"  
"I thought Eren stopped going back to where he'd take off to when he was a teen. I found out today he goes back and tries to make the lives of the homeless kids there better. So fucking forgive me if I go back and check all his old haunts"  
"If you really loved him, he wouldn't have ran"  
"No. It's because I loved him that he fucking ran. He was so messed up. He didn't know how to love and be in a relationship. He needed to run. What Marco sees in you, I have no idea. But seeing you haven't seen Eren, I'll be leaving"

Fuck, Jean grated on his nerves. He always had. The alpha was annoying shit and he had no idea how Jean and Eren ever became an item, or how they managed to be friends. Storming out the cafe, he saw more than a few people had taken out their phones to record what had happened. Hannes was probably going to be less than impressed by his very public performance, and no doubt it wouldn't be long before the man would knocking on his door. Despite having only crossed half a dozen places off his list, he'd been driving all over the city and it was already late in the afternoon. Stopping to get fuel, he was counting down the minutes until he could see Ren. Fucking Hanji had made it sound like he couldn't even take care of his own son. 

Arriving back at Armin's, Ren was screaming his head off. Rushing into the living room, his heart was racing and his mind blank with terror and fear that he was going to walk in and find Armin bleeding out. Instead Armin was trying to hush Ren, while pressing kisses to the boy's hand  
"What happened?"  
"He ran hand first into the corner of the coffee table"  
"Daaaaaddy!"  
It wasn't often that Ren called for him, but he didn't hesitate to take Ren from Armin. The boy settling down to small sobs as Levi rocked him against him  
"Hey baby. Daddy's here. Daddy's got you. I'm sorry I had to leave you"  
"Levi. I'm sorry. I don't think this is going to work. I'll take you shopping, but after that, I'll take you home"  
"Armin... if it's about paying for what we're using, I've been meaning to..."  
"No. I'm falling behind in work... and honestly, it's been... I don't know what to think"  
"Alright... I think I understand. Can I at least leave the albums and Eren's dress here. I can keep Ren by my side, but Eren would kill me if anything happened..."  
"Fine. But I'm not just a convenient babysitter. Eren was my best friend. But he's gone Levi. He's gone and now you have a son to think about. You can't go off for hours and leave him here"  
"Armin... I was looking for Eren"  
Levi was taken back by the fact that Armin would give up on Eren so fast.

Armin kept the same frosty silence as they stopped by the supermarket on the way home. Levi couldn't help but indulge of Ren's wants, even knowing the kid would crash hard from his sugar high. Armin didn't comment, but he didn't look too happy either. Under normal circumstances, Levi would have asked the man what his problem was, but these were hardly normal circumstances.

From the supermarket, Armin drove them back to the house. It wasn't until Armin saw his car that his facade seemed to crack. Giving Armin the keys, he let the man go ahead with Ren, whole Levi gathered up the bags of shopping. Following the pair into the house, he found Armin standing in the kitchen, throwing up in to the sink. Placing the bags down, Levi lifted Ren off the kitchen counter and carried him over to his high chair. With the house being a complete mess still, and with the glass door being broken, Levi didn't want to risk Ren being hurt  
"Levi... is that?"  
"Eren's blood. All of it. I had wanted to clean... but... I'm paranoid if I do, I'll destroy something that might have been a clue to what happened... and... and I don't have anything else of Eren's... only Ren and this house"  
"You can't leave it like this"  
"Then what do I do? I don't want Ren seeing this, but you've been acting strange since Hanji visited. You were never just a convenient baby sitter. You were someone Eren could truly trust to look after Ren... never mind. You can leave now Armin. I'll find Eren and I'll take care of Ren. It seems like you've given up on him, but I can't. I have to believe he's alive out there"  
Armin rinsed his mouth, before looking up at him  
"Levi. Did you do this to Eren?"  
"No. I had to wait 30 years before Eren came into my life... I would do anything for him"  
"Even though he'd lie and cheat on you"  
Levi swallowed and shook his head. If this was Armin's way of trying to get beneath his skin, he wasn't going to give the man that pleasure. Beside, Eren had been faithful since they decided to court  
"Eren isn't that person anymore"  
"Then why did this happen?"  
"I don't know"


	7. Erwin Smith

Placing down his book, Erwin looked to the front door. He wasn't expecting anyone  
"It's open!"  
He really shouldn't be just telling strangers the door was open, but with his broken leg, it was easier to sit back and gage their reaction when he didn't have to focus on limping around. Watching the front door open, Erwin drew his brow. He had no idea who the blond man was, but had the feeling the man wasn't some kind of a delivery man   
"Erwin Smith?"  
"Yes"  
"I'm Detective Hannes. I was wondering if I might have a word with you about Eren Ackerman"  
Eren. Of course. No matter where that kid went, trouble always seemed to follow him. Though he did bring most of it upon himself   
"Certainly, though I don't know I'll be much help"  
Hannes closed the door behind, before moving to lean against the recliner across from the sofa Erwin was currently sitting on  
"Please, do take a seat. You'll forgive me for not standing"  
"There's no need to be so formal Mr Smith"  
"In that case, call me Erwin. You said this was about Eren?"  
"Yes. I'm looking into the disappearance and suspected murder of Eren"  
He'd have to be living under a rock to not know that everyone suspected Levi of murdering Eren  
"I'm afraid I don't see much of Eren, or Levi outside of school hours"  
"But you do know them, personally I mean?"  
"Levi has been a close friend for the better part of the last 25 years"  
"And Eren?"  
Schooling his face, Erwin nodded slowly  
"I know him through Levi. They are married after all"  
"Mr Smith, I hope you don't mind me being blunt. You don't seem particularly fond of Eren"  
"Eren was the worst thing that ever happened to Levi"  
"Oh. Care to explain?"  
"When he met Levi, he was a mess. He dragged Levi down and ultimately cost him his job"  
"You mean the rumours about Eren sleeping with Levi when he was his student?"  
"No doubt Eren started those rumours himself. He's like that. Jealous and possessive, yet he leads Levi around by the nose"  
"So you thought Levi could do better than Eren?"  
"The kid ruined Levi. He cost him his job and his professional reputation, and then acted like he was victim in all of this"  
"I thought you didn't know Eren that well"  
"More like I don't want to know him"  
"So you're not upset that Eren is possibly dead?"  
"Levi truly loves Eren, that's why he's blind to how manipulative Eren really was"  
"Manipulative? How so? Can you give me an example?"  
"Them moving out of the city. He had no money, no job, but still forced Levi to leave"  
Levi had insisted Eren had paid for most of the house, but Erwin didn't seem how that could be possible  
"Did Levi tell you this?"  
"He didn't need to. Ever since Eren came into his life, Levi has been walking on eggshells. More than once Eren has given Levi a black eye, and he also used to cheat on him"  
Whatever Hannes had been told, no doubt Eren would have been painted as a vibrant young omega who could do nothing wrong. Isn't that the way these things went?

"When was the last time you saw Eren?"  
"Last month. He showed up on the campus between Levi's classes"  
"What did he want?"  
"Money I assume. Levi handed him him cash, then Eren left"  
"Just like that?"  
"Eren didn't care for Levi. He cared for his wallet, while Levi would have done anything for Eren"  
"So Levi wouldn't have snapped and stabbed Eren in a fit of rage?"  
"Levi's done some pretty shit things, but I got him back on his feet. I was the one who he could talk to when Eren had kicked him to the curb again. They say their relationship works for them, but in all honesty, a leopard never changes its spots and I'd be very surprised if Ren was even Levi's"  
It was like the moment Ren was born, Levi mattered even less to Eren. Levi had never openly questioned the boy being his, but he knew Eren and Armin were close, and Armin was an alpha. Though the boy resembled Eren, Erwin didn't know enough about Armin's lineage to say the characteristics weren't inherited from him  
"Mr Smith. I understand Levi had to sub for you on the night of the attack. Can you tell me why that was?"  
"My leg. After the fall, I thought I could handle going back to work. My ego I guess, but I couldn't drive, let alone remain standing for long periods of time"  
"So where were you?"  
"Here. Planning lessons for next semester"  
"And is there anyone who can confirm this?"  
"No. I was alone"  
"Alright. I think that's it for now. Sorry for taking up so much of your time"  
Hannes was hiding something. He was biting his tongue and holding back. But Erwin didn't know why. He'd told the man the truth, or at least the truth he knew. A truth Levi would most probably deny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes... I know it's short.


	8. Hannes

Hannes sighed as he crushed his cigarette. This case was going no where fast. Eren was nothing like the bright eyed kid he remembered, and there were so many things that didn't seem to add up. Levi spoke like he and Eren had a happy marriage. Armin spoke like Levi was Eren's god, a saviour of sorts, but both Hanji and Erwin had stated that things weren't all roses. No marriage ever was, even one this complex. Eren did as he pleased, but then turned coward over confrontation with Levi. Levi said he'd never hit him, but if Eren really was sleeping around and spending the alpha's money, it was entirely plausible that Levi had finally reached his breaking point.

There was also the fact they had no body. Levi's call to emergency services was filled with sobbing, which either made him a brilliant actor, a genuinely distraught alpha, or it could mean the man stabbed Eren and immediately regretted his actions. Between making the call and the paramedics arriving, over half an hour had passed. Easily enough time to hide Eren's body for disposal at a later date. Maybe he'd been doing this job for too long, or maybe it was the fact that in 9 out 10 cases, in a crime like this it is the spouse. But that didn't seem right either. Just because they'd let Levi walk out, didn't mean he hadn't had the man followed. A simple lie to Armin covered his actions, and he was even invited inside Armin's apartment without having to force his hand. Armin clearly loved Eren, it must have been hard to watch his life long friend marry a man 15 years their senior. He couldn't see Armin perpetrating the crime, but if Armin was as close to Eren as it seemed, it was entirely possible the man had known where the spare house key was.

As for the house. There were no signs of forced entry. The back door was smashed from the inside, and the evidence suggested that Eren staged the scene. His finger prints were over everything, other than the knife, and there was no sign of anyone else having been present in the house. No foot prints. No DNA. No fibres. Nothing. But if Eren had stabbed himself, why would he leave knowing that Levi would take the blame? The lab report stated that the likely hood that Eren was alive after loosing that much blood was exceptionally low. Even the blood on Eren's rings wasn't fresh, and they pulled no prints from them. Only Levi's on the wedding ring.

After talking with Erwin, Hannes had pulled Eren's financials. The teen had received his mother's life insurance payout at the age of 18. $200,000 would have seemed like winning the lotto, but according to Hanji, Eren still grieved the loss of his mother. Erwin had been wrong yet again. It was Eren's money that paid the majority of the house off. Levi had paid $60,000 to Eren's $150,000 and they had a mortgage remaining of $34,000 remaining. Upon contacting the bank both Levi and Eren used, he was told that Eren couldn't withdraw money from his own account. It was noted on the account that it was at the request of the holder, Eren, that he not have a bank card linked to the account. This would explain why Eren had asked Levi for money, but without talking to Levi, he had no idea why Eren would limit his own access. Levi had two accounts of his own, one of which was linked to Eren's online store. It seemed like Levi was controlling Eren's expenditure, but for what reason? And why didn't Eren trust himself with his own money? Hanji had said that Eren didn't have a drug problem, and mentioned nothing about drinking.

Despite everything he just kept coming back to Levi. Hannes of all people knew how dangerous focusing on one suspect could be, though no one else seemed to have had the time or motive like Levi did... so why was the alpha trying so hard to find Eren? God. He needed a drink or three.

 

*  
"Hannes. We've been granted permission to visit Mikasa Ackerman"  
Nodding at his partner, Hannes snagged his leather jacket at he rose   
"They warned me that we probably won't be able to get much out of her"  
"That's fine. I only want to see if she could have had anything to do with it, and see what she thinks of Eren these days"

It was a good half an hour drive out to the facility where Mikasa was. The girls care was being subsides by the government, and her inheritance covered her medical bills. Though from the statements relating to Levi's second account, at the beginning of each month a $100 dollar donation was paid to the facility under Eren's name. No doubt to ease the guilt Eren felt, though he had no idea if Eren even knew it was being paid. Somehow, three weeks had passed since Levi was brought in for processing, and in the precinct it was being treated as a homicide rather than a missing persons case.

Pulling up outside the neat white hospital, Hannes eyed the place with disgust. Mikasa had been such a smart and serious girl, and the fact that she'd wound up in a place like this left such a bitter taste in his mouth that that drink was sounding better by the minute. Climbing from the car, his feet dragged as he followed Hugo towards the front door.

Flashing his badge and forcing a smile, Hannes leant against the reception desk while trying to project a false air of laid back charm. These places didn't tend to be too outsider friendly, even if they were police  
"I'm Hannes, my partner called about seeing Mikasa Ackerman"  
The woman behind the counter pulled out a tray and placed it down  
"I'll need you to put your person belongings in here. Phones, weapons, badges. Anything personal and anything that my cause bodily harm. You then need to fill in these two forms"  
He still couldn't process going through all of this just to see Mikasa. If only he'd been there for the pair, but he was already off on temporary leave when the murder took place.

"Thank you gentlemen, I'll show you through now"

This place was crazy with its security. You couldn't get pass the entry without a keycard, and Hannes was reminded of a prison right up until they walked into a bright sun room. The room was covered in paintings, and reminded him of a kindergarten. Walking over to a table, it took Hannes a long minute to realise he was staring down at Mikasa. The girl he'd known has blossomed into a beautiful woman   
"Mikasa, these two nice men want to talk to you. Is that ok?"  
Mikasa shook her head  
"I'm drawing"  
The woman went to open her mouth, but Hannes held up his hand  
"Mikasa, can we sit with you while you draw?"  
Whatever Mikasa was drawing, only she could see it. To Hannes it was just a bunch of bright colours on paper  
"You won't take it away?"  
"No, no. That's your drawing. The colours are really pretty"  
He didn't know how to handle this at all. Mikasa had never been this happy or bubbly as a child, in fact she was acting more like Eren used to. Nodding her consent, Hannes sat  
"Mikasa, do you remember me?"  
Mikasa looked up at him, before shaking her head  
"No. No one comes to see me... only Eren. But Eren won't take me away"  
At least she knew Eren existed...  
"Mikasa, why don't you tell me about Eren?"  
"You want to know about my Eren?"  
"If you want to tell me"  
"Eren was mine. He was always mine, but he left me. The bad man took him from me"  
"Is Levi the bad man?"  
Mikasa nodded  
"Eren said he loved me and wanted me to be safe, but the bad man took him..."  
"Is that why Levi is a bad man?"  
"Eren was innocent. But he fell in love with him and he didn't need me after that"  
"You must love Eren very much"  
"Yep. I wanted him for my mate, but he said I was only his sister... who are you? And why are you here?"  
"I'm Hannes. I used to know you and Eren when you were little kids. I wanted to come and see how you're doing"  
Mikasa's eyes narrowed and turned cold. It was like a switch had been flipped  
"Don't patronise me. Just because I'm in here doesn't mean I belong here. I don't even want to be here, I don't deserve to be in here. I did nothing wrong"  
Her tone had completely changed and the girlish happiness was completely gone from her tone  
"I know you didn't. You were saying you don't like Levi?"  
"Levi thought he was making Eren happy. But Eren wasn't happy. He didn't know what to do, but he didn't love Levi anymore"  
He couldn't exactly believe what she was saying, but couldn't let it go either  
"Mikasa, what do you mean by that?"  
"Levi never liked it when Eren did anything by himself. He was always texting and calling him. He didn't even trust Eren. He just wanted him because Eren was so pretty. He never loved my brother"  
Throwing everything off the table and onto the floor, Mikasa drew herself into a ball  
"Levi ruined my brother! He took him away and made him stay with him!"  
"I'm sorry, you'll have to leave"  
"That's fine. Thank you"

Hannes found himself still shaking as he sank back into the driver's seat. Shaking a cigarette free, he didn't calm until after the first deep lung full of smoke  
"What the fuck was that?"  
"You're really asking me?"  
"It was your idea to come here"  
"I wanted to know if she could have anything to do with all of this. Given how right security is, I'd say not"  
"Yeah. There's no way she could have slipped out. They have bars on the windows too. Still. She hated Levi"  
"Of course she did. Her real parents were murdered. That's why the Yeager's took her in. Barely two years later her adoptive mother was murdered by the adoptive father's lover. He went missing and they only had each other. Levi took Eren away from her. No. If she was going to after anyone, it would be Levi"  
"Yeah. I don't know what it about him, but he just seems so cold..."  
"It's his eyes"  
"Yeah. Maybe. I just feel like I can't get a good reading on him"  
"The day you get a good reading on anyone is the day pigs fly. Let's get back to the station. I want to go through everything again"


	9. Levi Ackerman

Sitting on the floor with Ren, Levi was ignoring the persistent knocking on the front door. With the case being so public, he was receiving death threats daily through the mail. With things the way they were, he was seriously considering sending Ren to live with Armin. He was honestly scared for his son's safety, especially after having a brick thrown through the front window, and the lawn being set on fire. Neither time he'd bothered contacting the police. It would only end in more drama.

"Levi! It's Hannes! Open up!"  
He didn't want to see Hannes. The man hadn't been in contact for weeks, so why was he showing up now?  
"Levi!"  
Looking down at Ren, Ren grabbed at his face  
"Daddy"  
"Yeah baby. I know"  
Hearing the knocking yet again, Ren's attention was back on it as he tried to escape...   
"Levi, open up!"  
God. He just wasn't going to leave. 

Padding through the house, Levi carried Ren on his hip. Stepping over the large pile of mail, Levi unlocked the deadbolt, and slid the top bolt down, before opening the door to reveal Hannes   
"What?"  
"Can we talk?"  
"Did you find Eren?"  
"No"  
"Then we have nothing to talk about"  
"Levi..."  
"No. Don't you think the police have done enough? Thanks to you, everyone knows where I live. Thanks to you, I can't leave my house. I can't take my son to play outside because I'm scared of what will happen to him. So really Hannes, what is there to talk about?"  
"Look. I know you aren't feeling cooperative, but Eren is still missing. I have followed every lead I can. Now I need to know more"  
"I've already told you everything"  
"I know you've been attempting to conduct your own investigation"  
"So what if I have. It's not like I got very far"  
"Look. Maybe together we can find something?"  
"What! The police want to work with murderous husband? They might actually believe he had nothing to do with it?"  
"Levi. I'm being pressured for results. If I don't find something soon, this case will be taken off my hands and you'll be arrested on murder charges. Do you want Ren to grow up without both his mother and father?"  
Damn. That was a cheap shot  
"Fine. Ignore the mail. They're all death threats"  
"Why didn't you call us?"  
"And say what? A group of keyboard warriors keep sending me letters and telling me to die? Yeah. It's not like they aren't wrong. I wasn't there to protect Eren, and now he's gone. I am well aware of that fact"  
"They could be evidence. You received Eren's rings in the mail"  
"So? I haven't received anything since"  
"If you're not checking your mail, how do you know"  
Levi scowled at the man, Hannes could do whatever the fuck he wanted. Levi just wanted to be left alone. Stepping back over the pile, Levi returned to sit back in the same place with Ren, letting Hannes do whatever he wanted with the mail.

"You haven't had the door replaced?"  
"It's funny that. Apparently a murderer doesn't deserve a new door. They wouldn't do the window either"  
"What happened to the window?"  
"Brick. They set the lawn on fire too"  
Sitting Ren down, the boy waddled over to fall down near the stuffed tiger he'd been playing with earlier   
"So. You wanted to know what I know. It's all on the wall there"  
He couldn't piece together a timeline of Eren's actions that day, but he could mark when he'd called and texted. As well as when they woken up and when Eren had gone to his appointment. On the left were his notes on their friends. On the right was the names and places he'd struck out at. He might have got the idea from the bad TV shows Eren had made him watch, but it was surprisingly effective at bring organisation to his uncharacteristically scattered mind. Watching Hannes from the corner of his eyes, the man moved over to stare at the wall  
"Levi. I'm not supposed to divulge this to you, but Eren's prints were the only ones we recovered. It seems he trashed the house himself. Do you have any idea why he would?"  
Levi couldn't deny the idea had crossed his mind, along with this being an elaborate scheme of Eren's to leave him. Though he'd disregarded it weeks ago  
"No. I have no idea. Eren liked things to be clean and organised. That way Ren couldn't get into everything"  
"And he didn't say anything about leaving?"  
"Nothing"  
"We have exhausted every lead on his side. But what about your past? Would anyone be after you?"  
"Me? No. My nose has been clean for over 2 decades now"  
Not squeaky clean, but nothing that would wind up with things like this  
"What about before then?"  
"If someone's holding a grudge from back then, then there's something wrong with them"  
"I've found there's a fair amount of people with something wrong with them"  
Levi snorted  
"Yeah. Look. You can take the mail, but I'm planning on having Armin take Ren. He's not safe here and I don't trust the police to look after him if something happens"  
"Why don't you try a public appeal?"  
"Because the video of Jean and I yelling at each other didn't turn everyone further against me"  
"That wasn't your finest moment"  
"You would think an upset alpha wanting his husband back would make them more sympathetic, but somehow it turned into Eren wanted to leave me for Jean, so I murdered him"  
"What about having Ren do it? All he has to do is say he wants his mum back"  
"I'm not exposing him to that. Do you know how long it's taken for him to settle? Eren's been gone nearly two months and he still isn't. He still looks for him every day. He runs around yelling for him. Hadn't he suffered enough?"  
Hannes sighed  
"At least let me take these notes with me? You know your friends better than we do"  
"It's funny. I thought I knew who our friends were, but it turns out I never had a clue. Even if Eren comes back, things between us and them will never be the same again"  
"People can surprise you"  
Hannes might have meant that once Eren came home, all would be forgotten. But that was stupid and idealistic. Erwin had called him and told him to come back to his side, and to forget Eren. Hanji had told him he couldn't care for his own child. Armin had given up on Eren being alive. Jean thought Levi had actually murdered Eren. The street kids hadn't been in touch. None of his coworkers had spoken to him, the managing director of the college hadn't even called when he failed to come into work. Everything they'd built had come falling down and Levi only had Ren  
"I've had enough surprises. But do whatever you want. You were going to anyway"

 

*  
Watching Ren leave with Armin, Levi felt like his heart was breaking. His son hadn't wanted to go, and had screamed and screamed as Armin carried him down the hall. All he could do was pray he wouldn't regret the choice he'd made. Still, telling himself that Ren was safer with Armin, it did nothing to ease the pain he felt. He'd failed both Eren and Ren.

With Ren gone, the house seemed even more unbearably lonely. But this was his penance for a sin he hadn't even committed. Collecting the boys soft toys into his arms, Levi sank down on the sofa and buried his face against them. Before he met Eren, things like this he'd kept buried inside. This pain he'd always felt he had no right to feel, but Eren had broken through all his walls with just one look. He really was hopelessly in love with his husband. And even if no one around them understood, at the end of the day, Eren always did. Even on his bad days. He'd take a lifetime of bad days if it meant having Eren curled up in his arms again. It was really stupid the small things you missed when someone you love is gone. Despite Eren's need to keep things clean, his husband would always leave him messages on the bathroom mirror. Smiley faces, hearts and flowers. Those sorts of small things. Eren knew it drove Levi mental, but he could never bring himself to rub them away. It was Eren's way of telling him he loved him, and moving out here had been rough at first, but they'd turned this house into a real home. Even if Eren came home now, he didn't know how his husband would react, and wouldn't be surprised if he feared being rejected by him. When he'd met Eren, he'd thought the kid was fearless. But he then he learnt how wrong he was. He wasn't fearless, he was just fighting the only way he knew how and wanted to protect those he loved. That's why he'd lie. Why he'd push them away. He didn't want them to see the real him because he didn't want to risk hurting them. Though coming to the realisation that their friends seemed to honestly doubt them... Eren didn't deserve to know. He deserved to hope and believe.

It was only three days after he'd sent Ren away that Levi was hit with the next bitter blow. He hadn't heard from Armin, and figured it was probably better that way. So he never expected Hannes to show up on his door step. Nor had he expected to hear that Armin was attacked, and that Ren was now missing. Armin had been beaten so badly he'd been unconscious, and no one had known Ren was with him until the man had started asking about what happened to Ren. That's why it took so long for the news to reach him. His son had already been missing for three days, and he didn't even know... What kind of a father did that make him?


	10. The Trial. Jean and Marco

With Ren and Eren gone, it was inevitable what came next. Hannes had brought him down to the police station, stating he shouldn't be alone and wanting a description of what Ren was wearing when he went missing. That wasn't how it played out though. No sooner was he inside the build was he being arrested over the suspected murder of his husband. The case had been taken out of Hannes's hands while Hannes had been informing him of what had happened.

Paraded through the police station, Levi saw more than one officer smiling and nodding, as if certain he'd killed Eren and then had done something to Ren. He was beyond angry, and beyond broken. He was just numb. After being stripped and changing, Levi was handcuffed to the table in the interview room, and two new officers sat before him. Their looks of disgust only served to swirl the embers of anger that threatened to catch with each passing word out of their lips. "Murder". "Body". "Jealousy". "Money". "Slaughter". With their words they told him the story of how Eren had been using him for money, how Eren had been leaving off him, how Eren has never loved him and how he'd slaughtered Eren out of jealousy, and then had disposed of the body before even calling for help. It didn't matter if he denied their words, the fingerprints on the knife were enough, as was Eren's rings mysteriously turning up in his mail just as things were looking bad for him. They evidently seemed to think he was a monster in the skin of a man.

Even with the case being so high profile, it wasn't until the 4 month anniversary of Eren's disappearance that he was finally brought before a judge. He'd pled not guilty at the arraignment, but had been denied bail, before being remanded into police custody awaiting trial. It seemed like they wanted to sentence him while the media was still spewing lies about both he and Eren. Someone from Eren's past had talked about when Eren was a street kid, and now the public was wondering if maybe his husband had deserved it all after all. Darius Zackley, his lawyer, seemed to think that everything about Eren's past coming out was a good thing and cast doubt over Levi being the only who could have committed the crime. Levi couldn't see it that way, he hated seeing Eren's life splashed all over the place. 

 

*  
"Mr Kirstein, can you please tell us about your relationship with Eren Ackerman"  
Jean sat a little straighter, clearing his throat which was uncomfortably dry with nerves  
"We're friends"  
"But in high school you used to date"  
"We did, it was never serious though"  
"You never intended on taking Eren for a mate?"  
Jean had thought he loved Eren, despite the fact they fought cats and dogs... but that was what had made is so intense  
"No. It was fun and intense while it lasted, but Eren loved someone else"  
Never in his life did he think he'd be in this situation, but with Eren being Eren, he shouldn't have been surprised  
"Eren was in love? Didn't that make you mad?"  
"That was part of what made us... us. In a way we were both in love with other people, and using each other for our own means"  
"And how did the relationship end?"  
"We stayed friends. He would regularly come to do his work at the coffee shop my husband and I work at"  
"So Eren is also friends with your husband?"  
"Yeah. We all went to school together"  
"And your teacher was Levi Ackerman?"  
"Yes"  
"What kind of a teacher was Mr Ackerman?"  
Jean frowned at the states lawyer, high school was along time ago but with Levi subbing at the community college, it wasn't so much a "was" thing  
"Back then he used to be unbelievably strict. He demanded the most from his students, though his teaching style has changed since being with Eren. He's mellowed considerably"  
"So Levi was with Eren when you were both attending high school?"  
"No. I attend the community college where Levi now works. He's subbed more than once in the place of Erwin Smith"  
"So Mr Ackerman wasn't the one Eren loved and he wasn't the one who caused the break up between you two?"  
"Eren loved Levi, but never acted on his feelings while attending school"  
"That must have been tough for you"  
"No. I was in love with Marco, but never thought I had a chance with him. It was Eren who ended things and set me up with Marco. We might have broken up, but he still means something to me"  
"Jean. What do you really think of Levi Ackerman?"  
Levi was a dick  
"Levi is Levi. Eren loved and chose him after seriously thinking through everything. He chose Levi himself"  
"I was asking what you think of him"  
"We don't get along"  
"Because you and Eren used to date?"  
"No. Because I find him too serious. Eren is very spirited, and Levi sought to hold his reins"  
He sounded like a moron. If Marco was here, he would be shaking his head by now  
"I understand there was an issue at Levi's and Eren's wedding, one that ended up with Levi hitting Eren. What can you tell us about that?"  
"That was my fault. I'd had too much to drink and hit on Eren as a joke. I took it too far when I tried to grab his arse, and Levi went to hit me for hitting on his husband. Eren stepped in and ended up being hit in my place. Levi was immediately apologetic, and Eren was fine. Even managing to laugh about it"  
"So you would say Levi has a history of violence?"  
Levi certainly had a glare that could turn your blood cold, and he was constantly comparing him to a horse. He didn't nearly like Levi as much as Eren wanted him too, but thanks to Marco making him see sense, he didn't want Levi put away  
"No"

There was a momentary pause  
"Were you aware at around the time you were dating Eren, Eren had an abortion?"  
Wait... what... no... and what did that have to do with him? Eren always insisted on using a condom, and they'd only had sex a handful of times. Most of it had been mutual masturbation  
"There's no way the child could have been mine"  
"And you're certain about that? Maybe you held a grudge and lost your cool when you found out Eren was trying for another child with Levi? Maybe you decided to tell Levi about how Eren aborted your child?"  
"No. Besides, they already have a child. If I was going to do that, wouldn't I have done it then?"  
"You and your omega don't have children..."  
Were lawyers even allowed to talk like this? And why wasn't Levi's lawyer saying anything, or objecting or whatever lawyers actually did  
"Mr Kirstein?"  
"My private life is just that. Private. I may not like Levi, but with his son now missing, how can he really be considered a suspect"  
"Need I remind you we are here to get justice for Eren? Or do you want your friends killer to walk free"  
Jean went to open his mouth, but the lawyer ended the questions there as Levi's lawyer finally objected. He was forced to leave the witness stand without saying anything. It was a completely weird experience, and Jean wanted nothing more than to go home, fuck Marco senseless and forget all about Eren.

 

*  
"Can you please state your name for the record?"  
Shuffling nervously, Marco nodded  
"Marco Kirstein"  
"And you were a friend of Eren's?"  
"Yes. I went to school with him, that's how we met"  
"So you've remained friends with him since?"  
"Yes. Eren is one of my best friends. He just had this air about him. You couldn't help but be drawn to him"  
God... if he was this nervous, how nervous had Jean been? Hopefully his husband hadn't lost his temper or run his mouth  
"And you didn't mind the fact he used to date Jean?"  
"No. Not at all. It didn't particularly last very long, and it was clear to all us they both liked other people"  
"So you weren't jealous?"  
"No"  
"What about when Eren began his relationship with Levi Ackerman. Did you find that weird?"  
"Not really. You could tell they cared about each other, but they never acted on those feelings until we finished school"  
"Even though he was dating your old teacher?"  
"It doesn't really matter, does it? I mean, once you meet your mate, age and sex don't matter. Eren loved Levi and absolutely adored Eren. He would have done anything for both him and Ren"  
"Even with Eren cheating on him?"  
Marco sighed softly and shook his head  
"It wasn't like that. Eren settled down when he and Levi started courting. When someone tried to accuse him of it, he didn't say anything, but he never actually cheated on Levi"  
Eren never wanted to cause trouble, he'd had enough in his life and had told Marco that he didn't know who really trust anymore. Being omegas, they'd bonded over that. Armin might have been Eren's best friend, but that didn't mean that Eren told Armin everything, especially after Armin made a pass at him  
"We have multiple statements stating he did"  
"That's because he never denied it"  
"So how do you know he never did? Do you have evidence?"  
"I have Eren's word. Being omegas, we got close as all our friends are alpha's. There were things we could talk about that we couldn't talk to our mates about"  
Casting a glance to Levi, Marco had never seen the man in such rough shape. Usually sharply dressed and immaculately groomed, Levi's hair now fell limply and a fine layer of stubble gave him the look of a criminal. It was hard to see and harder to process just what Levi must be feeling  
"When you say there are things you could talk about, does that include Eren leaving Levi"  
Marco couldn't hide his shock at the lawyers words  
"Eren would never leave Levi. He loved him with everything he had"  
"Mr Kirstein, the words coming out your mouth are in direct contradiction to other statements we have been given. You do understand it is a crime to lie under oath"  
"I'm not lying. Like I said. We talked about things like this. Maybe you can't understand how us omegas feel about our mates. Eren was hesitant about his feelings for Levi and felt he didn't deserve the happiness he felt with him, but he loved Levi. That's why when they first started courting, he would make out like he cheated or slept around, but he never did. He never wanted to admit just how much Levi truly meant to him as he was scared he would lose him like he lost the rest of his family"  
"By the rest of his family, you mean?"  
"His mother. She was murdered by his father's lover. His father. He went missing, but told everyone the man was dead. It was the only way he could justify him walking out on Eren and Mikasa. His adoptive sister. Mikasa became addicted to drugs while living on the streets. She was assaulted and tried to overdose. He couldn't save her. His best friend Armin. They both loved Armin, but Armin was in love with Eren so Eren intentionally began to push him away, especially after Armin made a pass at him. After Eren and Levi exchanged bonding marks, Armin's jealousy settled down and they were able to remain best friends. Eren didn't trust a lot of people, but that didn't mean he didn't care about them. He was scared though that he brought bad luck to everyone around him"  
"So Eren would lie to Levi regularly"  
The words were a statement, not a question  
"Out of love. Levi had a past of his own and Eren was still struggling with his. He didn't want to drag Levi into the world he'd left behind. That's why they moved. That's why Eren used most of the money he had towards their house. He wanted somewhere to raise their children where neither or them were reminded of their past"  
"Yet Eren still frequently visited street kids?"  
Maybe he should have worded what he was saying differently...  
"Yes. He said once he found someone who actually cared about him, he finally had hope and he wanted these kids to have hope too. I'd give him left overs and such from work to take to them"  
"So he really wasn't leaving his past behind"  
"He never associated with the people he met while living on the streets. Years had passed and there were new kids on the street and not the same crowd"  
"What about when Eren was on the streets? Did he ever tell you about the abortion he had?"  
Marco winced despite himself. Yes Eren had, but he'd never told Levi about it. It was back when he and Jean had just started having sex and he'd been scared he was pregnant  
"He did. The man used to run a small time street gang. In exchange for a safe place to stay for him and Mikasa, he slept with the guy... or rather, he was pinned downed and raped repeatedly by him and two of his closest men. Eren didn't know who the father was, only that he was in no position to bring a child into the world. When Mikasa was assaulted, that gang took care of the man who attacked her"  
Levi hadn't known about that either... he couldn't imagine how Levi was managing to keep his cool after hearing all of this  
"And there's no chance they could have hunted Eren down after all this time?"  
"No. They were killed by a rival street gang, or at least, that's what Eren said"  
"Mr Kirstein, surely you wanted to help Eren. Why did you never testify before now?"  
"I tried to. I called the police station, but was brushed off. The police thought it was Levi from day one, or at least that seemed to be the case. I basically told my statement was worthless. There is no way Levi could have killed Eren. It's about as possible as an elephant walking into this courtroom right now"  
Earning himself a scowl and warning from the judge, Marco hoped the jurors would at least hear what he was telling them. A jury was supposed to be compromised of a non biased group, yet with Eren's case everywhere, it was impossible to be impartial.


	11. The Trial. Hannes and Levi

"Detective Hannes, you were the lead investigator in the case, were you not?"  
"I was"  
"And at the time, did you make mention of the fact you were aquatinted with the deceased?"  
"That was 13 years ago. So no. Only to people relevant to the case"  
"Did you not talk to your superiors?"  
"No. I knew doing so, that I would be removed from the case"  
"So you do not see your behaviour as possible biased and detrimental?"  
"No I did not. I worked this case as I would any other"  
"Yet you were unable to find any trace of Eren Ackerman, and furthermore you allowed a potential murderer to roam free?"  
"I'm not in the business of locking people up without all the facts and this case, there is no proof that Levi had any involvement with Eren's disappearance"  
"Levi Ackerman was the last person to see his husband. How do you know for sure Levi didn't remove the body from the premises before the paramedics arrived?"  
"Who would be stupid enough to call for help, knowing they'd be the main suspect, and then go about hiding the body while the phone call to emergency services was still connected"  
Hannes had intentionally been sitting on evidence. He'd heard the tape a hundred times over, yet had pursued the case like he hadn't. It was of no real use, other than to further add confusion   
"We would now like to play that recording for all here to hear"  
Looking the judge, the man nodded his head and a copy of the conversation began to play. The whole room went deathly silent as Levi's voice came through. Hannes had heard both the original and the enhanced copy where It had been made louder and cleaned up to hear just what Levi was saying. It was clear the man was a short distance away, but despite that, it was clear he was trying to keep Eren conscious and trying to reassure Eren. Once or twice Eren said both Ren and Levi's names, but the only other sounds from him were wet coughs and bloody gargles. The whole space seemed to drop in temperature, as if everyone had just been plunged into the icy feeling Hannes had the first time heard he heard the recording. For the next 42 minutes, no one spoke or so much coughed, until Eren's last words on the recording   
"No... Levi... No... help me... Levi"  
The alpha had already left, his footsteps recorded until he moved out of range, so he'd obviously not hearing them... and a few seconds later the call went dead. Swallowing hard, Hannes wished he could have a cigarette... and a stiff shot of scotch  
"No, Levi, No. Did that not lead you to suspect Levi straight away?"  
"In these cases the spouse is always the first person of interest. So yes. I did investigate Levi on suspicion of murdering Eren rather treating this as a missing persons case"  
"And how did you find Levi to be? Did his level of distress seem genuine?"  
"Initially he confused me. He cooperated from the very beginning, but it was also hard to gauge the man. He gave nothing away, and kept insisting Eren had to be alive, and that Eren's body had just vanished into thin air"  
"Isn't it true you found Levi's fingerprints on the suspected murder weapon?"  
"Yes. We did. He used the knife that morning to cut up an apple for his son"  
"Do you have any evidence?"  
"There were traces of apple found beneath the blood"  
"But that could have been there for days?"  
"Possibly"  
No matter how many times he was called to take the stand, he never felt comfortable. This kind of thing just wasn't for him  
"As for the scene of the crime, what did you find?"  
Ok. He could see where this was going  
"Upon examination we found the house had been trash, staged if you will. The back door had been smashed from the inside, despite the spare key being stolen. Also, Eren's finger printed and blood were the only traces we discovered that were out of place"  
"So you're saying Eren went about trashing the house himself? Then perhaps he could have hurt himself?"  
"Possibly. Without asking him, we may never know for sure"  
"In your investigation, did you come across anything that lead you to believe Eren was leaving Levi?"  
"No. It seemed while Levi and Eren had a complex relationship, it worked for them and they both seemed happy"  
"Yet in your initial report stated that Eren was abusive towards Levi. That he both hit him and walked out on him"  
"The more I learnt about Eren, the more I could see how much of a struggle his life was. I knew his parents and his mother's murder rocked the whole town. Eren witnessed that murder and you can imagine the emotional scarring it would have left"  
"That's not what I asked you"  
"No. With everything I have been told, I do not believe Eren would hurt himself or run away to escape Levi. He was asking for Levi's help in that recording"  
"You cannot know that for sure. Also, isn't it true Eren's wedding rings were mailed to the scene of the crime a week after his suspected murder?"  
"Yes they were. The envelope was common, the kind you'd pick up at a supermarket. It was sealed with water rather than saliva and there were no finger prints on it. Small amounts of human skin cells and blood were found caught in the settings of the gem stones, but they were from Eren"  
"So there was no evidence gained from them?"  
"No"  
"Why do you think they were mailed to the house? Did Levi wish to draw the suspicion away from himself?"  
"Levi didn't have a chance to mail them. He was kept over night in holding, and under surveillance the moment he left, until he finally returned to the residence"  
"And there was absolutely no time at all he could have mailed them or given them so someone else to mail?"  
"Levi's possessions were processed when he brought in. The rings were not found to be upon him at that time. From the police station, he walked to the home of Armin Arlert and remained inside"  
"Is that normal behaviour for a grieving spouse?"  
"Levi believes Eren to still be alive. He also needed to put the needs of their son ahead of his own"  
"Ah yes... the missing son"  
Hannes frowned. That question was out of line, yet Levi's lawyer didn't object  
"It is of my opinion that Eren and Ren were possibly taken by the same person. Possibly by someone holding a grudge against Eren"  
"Yet you didn't come up with anything?"  
"No"  
"And that is why the case was handed over without your knowledge"  
"Yes"  
"So you admit to incompetency on your part?"  
"I did my job and worked this case. Without leads or solid evidence, we had nothing to go on"  
"Why was Marco Kirstein not questioned during the line of enquiry?"  
"I honestly do not know. We are human, we do make mistakes and not talking to everyone involved is a massive one"  
"Detective Hannes, do you believe Levi Ackerman murdered Eren Ackerman?"  
"No. I do not"  
"You yourself just admitted you make mistakes. How do you know this isn't one of them?"  
"I feel it in my gut. Even after talking to everyone, it was still clear that Eren loved Levi and Levi loved Eren"  
"So you're asking these good people to place their trust in your "gut", and not the evidence before them?"  
"The evidence before them does nothing to prove Levi is guilty"

 

*  
Levi felt as if he was trapped in a never ending nightmare. Twice he was called to speak and twice he was sure he hadn't been able to get across what he was trying to say in its entirety. It didn't help that he was overloaded by everything he'd been learning about Eren. Eren had never cheated on him. Eren had had an abortion. Eren had been raped. Everyone knew and saw Eren in different ways than he had, and although he loved Eren with everything he had, he was now feeling like he was married to a stranger... no, perhaps stranger was too strong of a word, but he did feel betrayed that Eren had turned to others and told them his secrets. He honestly didn't know that Eren and Marco were so close. And he couldn't contain his bitter jealousy over it. Sitting in the courtroom, his fate was going to be decided by 13 strangers who now knew Eren just as well as he did... or that's how it felt.

With the trial now in its second week, Hanji had taken the stand and that's when he'd learnt Eren had been pregnant at the time of his abduction. He was probably the most horrible mate on the planet for secretly hoping his mate had lost the baby. Wherever Eren was, he probably wouldn't be receiving the care and attention he needed during the pregnancy and he was jealous to be missing out on watching his mates body change. Yeah. He was a shitty alpha. Besides, there was no guarantee that if they did find Eren, and he was pregnant, the child he could be pregnant with could very well be that of the person or persons who took him.

When Erwin had been called, he'd learnt of the jealousy and hate his best friend harboured for his mate. Erwin hadn't always been supportive, but the times he'd talked to the man, he'd done so believing Erwin was on his side. Apparently all that was an act. He knew he could never repay Erwin for what he'd done, but to hear that Erwin believed Eren was using him for money... it was petty and stupid. The reason Eren had given him control of his funds was because he wasn't used to having so much money and wanted to not overspend or waste it. That much money scared Eren, and because he knew he couldn't handle it, he'd done the responsible thing and asked for help. 

Erwin wasn't the only one who had shaken his belief in friendship. Armin clearly still loved Eren, all but admitting that was why he baby sat so often. Mikasa felt Levi had stolen Eren from her, despite the fact Levi made monthly donations to where Mikasa was, and openly encouraged Eren's relationship with his sister. Jean had been Jean, but he'd been nicer on the stand than both Erwin and Armin combined. The strangest thing of the whole case was when both Sasha and Connie Springer were called as witnesses. They'd both left Trost for university and Levi hadn't seen them since he married Eren, yet Eren appeared to have stayed in contact with them. Both of them were loud and noisy on the stand, Sasha ended up being treated as a hostile witness by the prosecution, while Connie played the lawyer like a fool. He was impressed by how much his old students had grown and matured, or at least on Connie's part. Sasha had initially come across as confident and serious, until half way through she started laughing over the fact anyone could think that he murdered Eren and called them all morons.

Along side their mutual friends, and his, friends from his past were called in. Friends he'd long lost contact with. Petra, Gunther, Ulou, Mike, Nanaba... people he'd worked with when he was a high school teacher and thought of more as acquaintances all testified that he was a good teacher, though Olou and Petra had said they suspected he was sleeping with Eren when he was still a student... so that didn't help.

By the third week, Levi had completely given up hope. Hannes had been torn to shreds. There was no sign of Ren, or Eren. His family was just gone... and he reached his limit. Somehow the prosecution had gotten their hands on the files pertaining to Isabel and Farlan's death, and he was called up to go through that in excruciating detail... over and over. Even though Levi was sure the jury already mentally found him guilty, he was still put through the charade... until finally, finally the jury went into deliberation.


	12. Levi Ackerman

Shuffling into the courtroom, Levi was temporarily blinked yet again. Outside he'd been blinded by camera flashes, and had had all sorts of things thrown at him, now he was blinded by the bright fluorescent lights over head. He wondered if he looked as shit as he felt... no, that wasn't possible. He couldn't eat, he couldn't sleep and his mind never stopped racing. Eren and Ren were missing, Armin had been completely useless. He couldn't even remember what actually happened. He remembered picking Ren up, and then waking in hospital. Though any conversation and speculation about Ren had been struck from the record as it did not directly pertain to the case, people couldn't just forget what they'd heard.

Coming to a stop next to his lawyer, Levi's hands were finally released from the biting metal of the overly tight handcuffs. In a few short moment, everything would be decided. Though they could easily turn around arrest him again over Ren's disappearance, despite the fact they had even less evidence pointing to him... He'd gotten to speak to Hannes the previous night, which was probably completely against the rules of how these things were supposed to proceed. Hannes had been disgusted by proceedings, and assured him they didn't have enough evidence to find him guilty and in the man's opinion they never should have held the trial so soon. For someone who'd seem to loathe him from the moment they'd met, Hannes was now the only person he felt was truly being honest and the only person he felt he could trust. Hannes hadn't minced his words, hadn't bothered putting on false airs and now everything was out in the open, he wasn't hiding his hand anymore.

Standing for the judge, he then had to remain standing for sentencing. Even when he'd married Eren, he'd never been this nervous. It wasn't like the ruling would change the mind of those who were certain of his guilt, but if he was found not guilty, he could finally start looking for Eren again. And packing the house. He wasn't staying here, not knowing what everyone thought of them. It was funny how you never ever really knew someone.

"In Case Number: SS - 2019 - 10452 - The suspected homicide of Eren Ackerman. Have you, the people of the jury, come to a verdict?"  
Looking to the jury, Levi swayed slightly. His stomach was rolling nonstop and his mouth dry. Running the tip of his tongue over his lips, he swayed again. It seemed to be taking forever for the foreman to open their mouth. Seriously. Could the man not see what he was going through?  
"We have your honour"  
"And what say you?"  
"We the jury, find the defendant not guilty on the charges of First Degree Murder"  
What. What.  
"And the charges of Involuntary Manslaughter"  
"Not guilty, your honour"  
So he'd been put through hell, only to be told he was innocent... like he fucking knew. Feeling his knees give out, Levi sank to the floor and buried his face in his hands as he wept bitterly. When he was unable to stand on his own, Darius dragged him up by the arm. Not guilty. With everything that happened, and even though it was completely insane, some part of him had come to wonder if he had killed his husband and he was the only who one didn't know he had. He hadn't killed Eren...

 

*  
As the courtroom emptied, Hannes came to Levi's side. Staring up at Hannes, Levi didn't know what to say  
"Have you got somewhere to go?"  
"What?"  
"Levi, do you have somewhere to go?"  
"Oh... home I guess"  
Hannes shook his head  
"You've been through hell. How does a stiff scotch and a real shower sound?"  
Levi snorted despite himself  
"Are you sure that's a good idea?"  
"I think it's a great one"  
So what? He was just supposed to go home with Hannes and pretend none of this happened? That he and Eren hadn't been torn to shreds in public? That Ren wasn't missing and Eren was perfectly ok where he was? What a load of shit. Still. He couldn't go home. He couldn't go back to that place and pick up from where he'd left off.

Following Hannes from the courtroom, the moment they were both outside, microphones and phones were thrust towards him  
"Mr Ackerman, how does it feel tinge found not guilty"  
"Aren't you ashamed for killing your husband?"  
"Where is your son?"  
Growling in disgust, he let Hannes propel him through the crowd   
"What would Eren feel if he could see you walking free?"  
Stopping, Levi turned to face the reporter   
"I don't know what Eren would feel. I don't know where my son is. I don't know where my husband is. I never killed my husband and I have done everything I could to cooperate with the police over this matter. Now I just want to be left alone so I can find the two people I love most in this world"  
Continuing down the stairs, what happened next seemed to happen in slow motion.

A loud crack rang out, and Levi swayed on his feet. The world around him went silent and his hands went to his stomach  
"Shooter!"  
The screams around him seemed unrealistically drawn out, and Hannes pulled him down as another loud crack rang out. He didn't even feel himself hit the pavement, and was confused as to why Hannes was rolling him over. Moving away his hands, the man seemed honestly panicked and Levi rose his hands to stare at the deep red blood across them... he'd been shot... with that realisation, everything seemed to rush back to normal time and he let out a snarl of pain  
"Levi!"  
Goddamn it fucking hurt... somewhere in the distance sirens wailed, and Hannes was talking to someone. Groaning as the officer pressed down on his stomach, he wondered if that was how Eren had felt... the thought scared the hell out of him. Eren had been through so much more than he'd known, he didn't deserve to feel like this. As black spots danced across his vision, he had to honestly question if he was dying. And if he died, who would find Eren and Ren? Who would look after them? 

 

*  
Fading in and out of consciousness, Levi was out cold before he even arrived at hospital. He knew Hannes had gotten into the ambulance with him, but after that... It was now his second day of being awake, and there was a police guard stationed at his door. Hannes had been in to see him, and the man felt that the shooting was related to both Ren and Eren's disappearances. Levi didn't argue. He couldn't. He was drugged to the gills, and didn't even know what was coming out of his mouth. 

After Hannes, Erwin and Hanji had come to visit him together. Both lucky he was too drugged to kick their arses. As far as he was concerned, they were dead to him. Both had broken his confidences, and both seemed to think a simple apology would cut it. Erwin being Erwin, volunteered both him and Hanji to clean Levi's house and then both intended to stay with him for the time being. Naturally Levi told them where to stick it and not to come back. When he got Ren and Eren back, they were moving somewhere far away and somewhere there were no people around. He'd had enough.

Over the next week, he improved. The shot went straight through, somehow missing anything vital. Besides, even if it had ruptured and organ, he doubted it would hurt as much as his heart did over his lost mate. Once he could finally get up and go to the toilet by himself, he was finally cleared to go home. Home with Hannes. The car ride alone was bad enough. He'd quit smoking, but Hannes's car stank like an ashtray, and he soon longed for the familiar bitter taste. Everything about the officer was a complete opposite, well, everything apart from the fact he genuinely cared for Eren and Ren's safety. If Eren was still pregnant, he'd be around 7 months. That was about the time Eren had started having troubles when carrying Ren. His blood pressure had shot through the roof, and though braxton-hicks aren't generally thought to be all that painful, Eren had been reduced to tears by them... which only put him under more stress.

Arriving at Hannes's, Hannes held the door open for him as he gave him a shrug  
"Its not fancy, but it's warm and there's booze"  
Levi snorted  
"I'll take a real shower over everything right now"  
"Though you'd say that. I prepared the guest room and I collected some of your things from the house"  
"I'll need to pack up..."  
Hannes nodded  
"It's probably for the best, but we'll deal with that tomorrow"  
Walking into the living room, Levi wrinkled his nose. It stank just as much as Hannes's car, and the officer had a rather impressive bar set up across the back room. It really did seem like all Hannes did was smoke and drink here  
"The bathrooms through there, your rooms next door. If you need any help, you're on your own"  
God help both of them.


	13. Levi Ackerman

Levi had been wrong. Hannes hadn't just invited him home because he was Eren's husband. The man had invited him home as he was still working on both Eren and Ren's cases. The house was littered with copies of files Levi was sure Hannes wasn't supposed to have and he finally saw the transcript of what Ren had told the police. Ren didn't know who hurt Eren, only that they looked like a spaceman, all in white, and mummy didn't know them. The fact they'd even asked his son made him sick. That was the one thing he really couldn't do to Ren. He didn't want the boy to think about the things he'd seen, besides, Ren was still a toddler... is still a toddler... a toddler who went missing before Christmas, and a toddler who was missing even now, in February. Pouring over Hannes's files, he'd made his own timelines of people's movements. He read every single file until every word was burnt into his brain. If only Hannes had listened to Marco... the questions and responses might have been completely different and if the man had told him sooner... well... he still might have his son, and not be living in this dump of a house. He didn't know how Hannes could live and function, but he did know that he cleaned through the whole house and somehow Hannes had it messy within half an hour of arriving home.

"Levi, I'll be running late tonight"  
Biting the tip of his tongue, Levi nodded at Hannes, not bothering to look up from the case file he was rereading. They were both mature, adult alpha's, so there was no real need for him to know what Hannes was up to  
"Levi"  
"Yeah. I heard you. Busy trying to catch the shooter. You'll be late"  
Hannes sighed  
"You know I can't talk about that with you"  
"I know you've failed to track him down. Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere"  
"Look. You've been pouring over those files for weeks. What is there even left to read?"  
"I don't know. But seeing I've gone from jail to being imprisoned here, I need to be doing something"  
"Levi, we're still looking for Eren and Ren"  
"And you haven't found anything. Just go already"  
His bitter tone had Hannes sighing again  
"If anything happens"  
"I'll call"  
What was he? His mother? Levi felt suffocated enough without Hannes seemingly thinking he had to look after him.

It wasn't that long after Hannes grabbed had left that Levi heard the front door open again. Assuming Hannes had forgotten something, he ignored the sound of heavy footsteps coming towards the kitchen. He didn't particularly want to talk to Hannes again, and was actually thinking it was past time he dealt with the house. Hearing the sound of glass smashing, Levi looked up in confusion, only to find himself staring at a stranger  
"Who the fuck are you?"  
Tall and slight in build, he could feel the eyes of the stranger narrow in on him and sick feeling filled his gut. Rising from the table, he rounded it to face the stranger squarely  
"I said. Who the fuck are you?"  
Brandishing the broken bottle in his hand like a weapon, the stranger lunged at him and it struck Levi that this might very well be the same person who attacked Ren and Eren, and he wasn't about to let them take him out before he got to the bottom of what the hell was going on.

Despite the pain in his gut, Levi grabbed the man's arm in an attempt to lock it, or at least break the man's hold on the bottle. As he grabbed the stranger, he was hit with a strong whiff of Eren's scent and his mind was scent racing. He could tell this wasn't Eren... Eren would never just attack him, but now he knew for sure. Loosing control, Levi snapped the man's arm with ease and the broken bottle fell to the floor  
"Where's Eren?"  
Looking at him, the stranger didn't even seem to care his arm was broken, instead he swung with his left, smacking into Levi's nose as Levi snarled in open hostility  
"Where the fuck is my husband!?"

Levi's mistake had been he hadn't heard the other set of footsteps. He hadn't seen the smaller figure as he lunged forward and kneed the man as hard as he could in the groin, before wrestling him to the ground. With blind fury filling every part of him, he slammed his fists down onto the strangers nose  
"Where the fuck is my husband?! What the fuck did you do to him?! And what the fuck did you do to my son?!"  
Beneath him the man laughed a strange and contorted laugh, almost as if he'd said the funniest thing in the world. Releasing he was being stared past instead of at, Levi glances back over his shoulder. It was then that he felt something sharp being driven into his side. Following his initial instincts, Levi reeled back and his hands went to his side, pulling out the small needle that had been plunged in. Throwing it hard, it hit the wall and rolled  
"What... where... where's Eren?"  
Fighting hard not to pass out, hands shoved him from behind and staggered, before falling to his knees. He could handle being drugged, the stranger who's arm he'd snapped wouldn't be moving any time soon, and if he passed out, he was confident he'd awake before him... but he couldn't handle another person. Still, he tried to draw himself up, only to throw up from whatever drug was now on his system. It didn't help that his heart was still racing hard enough for him to heart his pulse in his ears  
"Don't worry. You'll see him real soon"  
Wait... that was a woman's voice... why was a woman here and what the hell did she know?

 

*  
Groaning as he came around, Levi's eyes soon flew open when he smelt that familiar scent that had been absent from his life for so long. Instinctively trying to move towards the smell, he found himself in chains  
"Eren?!"  
His own yell made his head throb, and he realised he felt like he'd been run over. Every part of his body ached and he was so incredibly cold  
"Eren?"  
Squinting, Levi looked around the room, only to find himself in what seemed to be a basement of some sort. Across the room from him was a bed, a small table, a chair and bucket. Tugging hard on his chains, he found no give in them at all, and growled in anger at being restrained  
"He's a feisty one"  
Trying to push the fog from his mind, Levi sought out the voice... only to find he couldn't tell just where it was coming from  
"You said I could see him... can I see him now?"  
Eren. That was Eren... but what did his husband mean? Did Eren have something to do with why he was attacked and drugged? And where the hell were they?  
"As long as you keep your mouth shut. One wrong word and I won't hesitate to kill the boy"  
The boy... Ren? Were they using Ren?

Hearing the squeak of a hinge, Levi winced as the sharp sound sent needles raining through his brain  
"Levi..."  
It truly was Eren. Right there. Right in front of him  
"Eren?"  
Coming closer, Eren stopped just out of his grasp and lowered himself down carefully. His very pregnant stomach was barely covered by the thin shirt he wore, and his hair had gotten long enough to hide half his face  
"Eren? Is it?"  
"Hi Levi... it's, um, it's been a while"  
Out of everything Eren could say, that was it?  
"Eren, what's going on? Where are we?"  
"I can't tell you..."  
"What do you mean you can't tell me?! Where's Ren?"  
"Levi, please. Seeing you like this is hard enough"  
His husband's tone was betrayed by Eren's relieved scent. So Eren was being watched too?  
"I thought you were dead"  
"I know"  
"I was put on trial for your murder"  
"I know... I saw... this... I never knew all this would happen"  
So Eren had what? Helped plan his own disappearance? Been in on it and just watched everything  
"Tell me what's going on"  
"I can't Levi..."  
"Then why are you here? To watch me chained up! To brag your pregnant? Who's the father Eren?"  
Eren's hands slid across his stomach  
"I can't talk about that"  
"Goddammit! Eren, start talking"  
Eren shook his head, before beginning to slowly climb to his feet  
"I... this wasn't supposed to happen"

Cursing the world and cursing his husband, Levi let out a long howl. Eren had been so cold, and after so long apart... he'd expected more from his husband. What was Eren sorry about? What wasn't supposed to happen? Was the baby his? Was Ren here and was that why Eren was being cold? Was someone using Ren against him? But most of all, how was Eren still alive? 

Eren had barely left when a woman he didn't recognise came in. Moving to sit on the bed, she stared down at him  
"You know, you're a bit of a let down. Eren, oh Eren, what's going on? Could you be any more pathetic?"  
"Who are you and what do you want?"  
"Me? Oh, I'm not anyone special. But you... you hold all the power here"  
"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"  
"It means very soon you'll have to make a choice... but for until then, I think I'll go play with Ren. He's such a sweet boy, it would be a shame if you didn't behave and I had to kill him"  
"Don't you fucking touch him!"  
"Who's going to stop me? You? You're chained up. Eren? He's been free to leave since the moment he arrived... well, once that nasty stab wound of his healed. No. You're going to be good and play the game. Naturally there's prizes"  
Whatever drugs she was on, she was clearly off the reservation. Pushing her long hair back behind her ears, she grinned as she hopped off the bed  
"I'll see you later"


	14. Eren Ackerman

Eren padded quickly back to his room. His heart racing from seeing Levi after so long, and their baby kicking like crazy. He wasn't exactly sure how long he'd been here, only that it was the fault of the man he'd met that day.

It all started coming home from his appointment with Hanji. He was 8 weeks pregnant... they'd been trying and now he was... it still felt surreal, and he wasn't sure how he was going to handle having another baby. As it was, he still didn't know if anything he was doing was right and was constantly scared he would upset Levi. Looking in the rear vision mirror, he smiled as Ren waved to the cars they were passing. Ren was his world. He and Levi was everything he'd ever needed. Yes he still has his friends, but no one he could really relax around and he barely got to talk to Marco like he used to. Armin was still probably his best friend, but ever since he'd told Armin that he and Levi were trying for another child, he'd catch his friend staring at him. He hated being watched. He hated knowing people were looking at him and silently judging him. He hated knowing that some of what they were thinking was indeed correct, but he'd told so many lies and hid his real self down so deep, half the time he honestly didn't know who he was anymore.

Pulling into the garage, Eren made sure his phone was off before climbing out the car. It didn't seem right to tell Levi he was pregnant over the phone, but now the shock was wearing off, he couldn't stop shaking and silent tears rushed to roll down his face. Ren was such an easy baby to take care of, still, he'd struggled so hard and would have been lost without Levi. Moving to the back of the car, Eren undid Ren's car seat and lifted his son into his arms  
"Hey baby, wanna watch some cartoons with mummy?"  
"Toons!"  
It was probably embarrassing how often they'd cuddle on the sofa and watch cartoons, but Ren loved the bright colours and loud noises, his sons curiosity knew no bounds... and it didn't help that all Eren wanted was for Ren to always be happy.

Settling Ren on the sofa, Eren was just about to organise the dishes when there was a solid knock on the door. Panicking slightly, he couldn't remember if he'd asked Armin to baby sit or not, so rushed down the hall. The girl standing on the step definitely wasn't Armin, and something deep down inside screamed at him that there was something wrong with the stranger on his step  
"Hi there, is Levi Ackerman home?"  
"Um... no, my husband is at work right now"  
"You're husband?"  
"Yes... sorry, can I ask what this is about?"  
"You can ask, but it won't do you any good"  
Swallowing hard, Eren tried to close the front door, but a second figure appeared behind the first and he stumbled back as the two strangers easily pushed their way in. Shit... Ren. 

Running through the house, Eren grabbed Ren up against him, holding the boy close as he tried to fumble his phone out his jeans   
"Who's this? We're supposed to be looking for Levi"  
"It's his husband and kid"  
"His husband and their kid..."  
"What do you people want?"  
"Oh, that's simple. We want Levi to die, but now that we have you..."  
Placing Ren down, Eren raised his hands   
"You don't have to hurt us. Just take what you want and get out"  
"Didn't you hear? We want you to die"

It had been years since Eren threw down in a street fight, yet an angry omega protecting their young is a scary thing. Anything he could use as weapon, or in defence was. As long as he kept them busy until Levi got home after work, or until they finally took off... he could keep Ren safe. Growling as he jumped over the sofa, Eren threw himself at the man near the glass door, sending him flying through it ridiculously easily. Detangling himself, he fought and clawed as the girl grabbed him from behind   
"If he's this violent, can you imagine what the real thing must be like?"  
"He's a regular little psycho. Wonder what kind of kid that is? The son of two monsters"  
"Stay the fuck away from my son"  
"Don't worry, we don't go for the young ones, but we can't just let you go running to Levi. Not until we've had some more fun"  
Gasping as something was driven into his back, Eren's body couldn't make sense of it. It was there, but it wasn't. It hurt, but it didn't. 

Rising up from the broken glass, the man brushed the shards off. Eren had no idea what the hell he was wearing. To him it looked like a cheap hazmat suit... or something. His knowledge was only what he'd seen in movies. Running to the kitchen, Eren tried to think. He needed to call for help... but he was scared that if he called Levi, his alpha would be in danger, or even worse, his alpha wouldn't believe him. He'd lied to Levi so many times, and lost his temper more than once, but that was only because he wanted to keep Levi at a distance... he didn't want to admit just how much the alpha meant to him. He didn't deserve the happiness that Levi brought, nor the happiness this life brought him  
"You little shit"  
Grabbing the knife off the edge of the bench, the man snarled at him and Eren knew he was screwed. He had nowhere to run, and Ren's screams filled him with fear   
"Please... please don't hurt my son"  
Scoffing openly, the man looked towards Ren   
"We don't have business with him... yet"  
"Please. He's just a kid... he doesn't deserve this"  
"The sins of the father are always inherited by the son. The best way to hurt Levi is through you"

Before Eren could comprehend what happened, the knife was imbedded in his back. It was strange. He felt no initial pain, yet his body wouldn't listen to him. He wanted to run. He wanted to protect Ren... yet he crumpled into a pile as it became hard to breathe  
"You'll serve as the prefect lesson. A lesson Levi will never forget"  
He knew Levi had a past, but nothing his alpha had done could be ever warrant this. Staring up at the stranger, he tried to fight as the man stabbed him in the side  
"Please... please don't hurt my son"  
"It's a little late for that"

What happened after that, he honestly couldn't remember. Everything was a complete blur, he just knew how terrified he'd felt. They'd moved because of his past. Because of the things he'd done. He never imagine that Levi's past would be the one to catch up with them.


	15. Levi Ackerman

Hearing the basement door creak open, Levi shook with anger as Eren slipped inside. His husband wouldn't tell him what was going on, and everyday had rolled into one big blur   
"Here... it's safe"  
Bring the plate closer, Eren lowered it down before backing away  
"What are you doing?"  
"I brought you lunch"  
"I don't want lunch"  
"Levi... you need to eat"  
"No. I need some fucking answers. You're running around like you live here... and looking like that. Is that baby even mine"  
Eren flashed him a hurt look  
"You know I can't..."  
"You can't what? You can't give me the goddamn day after being gone for 6 months? Is that it? Were you in on it? Did you help them take Ren?"  
"Levi..."  
"Don't Levi me. I went through hell! And here you are, just fine! Are you fucking him? Did I even mean anything to you?"  
Yes he was being a complete arsehole, but if he pushed Eren enough, he hoped his husband would finally give him some real fucking answers  
"You don't understand"  
"Of course I don't!"  
"Eeeren, come on. You know your not allowed to talk to him"  
"I'm coming"  
Looking him over again, Eren then looked towards the door  
"When did you become such a goddamn coward!?"  
"Just... you don't understand"

 

*  
Closing the door, Historia smiled at him as she passed Ren to him  
"Good. Now go upstairs and wait. Don't you dare come out"  
Holding Ren against him, Eren nodded silently. When he'd first been brought to the house, there was another girl here, but she was gone and he was left with the girl he'd once thought his friend. He wasn't surprise Levi didn't remember her, her name had been Krista when she'd been his student and that was 5 years ago... Now she was completely different person, a person he was honestly scared of. After the last time he'd talked to Levi, Historia had taken Ren from him, and bathed the boy in near scolding water as a warning to keep his mouth shut.

Carrying Ren up to the small room he was kept in, he ignored the pain of each step. They didn't care about his pregnancy. Not once had they had him looked at, not once had they helped when he was throwing his guts up or crying in pain. His baby had been his life line to Levi, but now Levi was doubting he was even the father. He couldn't blame him. Historia had taken pleasure in telling him that all his secrets were now on display, even the ones she knew. Historia had sat in that courtroom everyday and listened to it all. She'd delighted in telling him about it word for word.

"Daddy!"  
"Hush baby, daddy's ok"  
"Wanna see daddy"  
"I know baby, just a little longer"  
"No!"  
Ren's tantrums had been horrible since he'd smelt Levi on him. His son desperately missed his father, and Eren couldn't deny he was slightly jealous. It wasn't like Levi and Ren hadn't been close, but now Ren seemed to want Levi more than him  
"Baby, please. It's just going to be a little longer"  
Wincing as his son kicked him hard in the stomach, Eren wondered why he was even trying to keep everyone safe anymore... especially when he didn't seem to even mean that much to his two loves.

 

*  
Having not seen Eren the past few days, Levi was wondering if his husband was avoiding him. The girl that seemed to take so much pleasure in calling for Eren each time he tried to talk to her, was also absent. Leaving him with the tall silent man... who had drugged him the first time he'd brought him something to eat. Thanks to that, he'd woken up free of his chains, but feeling so sick he couldn't exactly do anything about it. He was honestly perplexed by their behaviour. If they wanted him dead, why wasn't he? If they wanted him to suffer, why unchain him and let him see Eren? If they had something planned, why hadn't they don't anything yet... it made no sense, and perhaps the agitation he felt over it was part of their game.

A few more days passed and Levi still hasn't seen Eren. He'd tried asking for his husband, only to be ignored. The feeling seemed to be that whatever they were planning was finally coming to head, and he was still completely clueless over it all.


	16. Levi Ackerman

Waking with a whimper, Eren didn't know what was going on. He'd fallen asleep with Ren, but now he was strapped down in a room of the house he hadn't seen. It smelt like cabbages and old... the kind of smell old people seemed to alway have. But under that there was the sweet smell of sickness. Blinking slowly, his eyes slowly began to focus and he realised around him was set up with medical machines, and the room had seemingly been used for nursing someone. Feeling the baby kicking hard, he whimpered again  
"It's alright Eren, it's time"  
Brushing his hair back, Historia pulled away with a small smile  
"What... what's going to happen?"  
"It's very simple. Levi took something away from us, and now he's going to lose something important"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Your husband isn't a good man Eren. He's fooled and lied to everyone, and even I fell for it. That was until Dirk told me what he did to Urklyn..."  
"Historia... please, I don't know what's going on"  
"Just stay here a little longer and see just who you married"

Historia left him alone to his thoughts and to panic. What did she even mean? What had Levi done? Surely his husband had only done what he'd needed to... they were both street kids, they both did what they had to... and nothing Levi had told him seemed that bad... but you never really knew someone. You thought you did... and then they stabbed you in the back. Like all their friends had. 

"Mummy!"  
Returning with Ren, Historia pulled out a small needle and injected the boy without a moments hesitation  
"Ren!"  
"Don't worry, I've only given him the same thing as you. Dirk is bringing Levi up right now"  
"Historia please... please... the baby. There's something wrong"  
Historia nodded slowly  
"Of course there is. One of you is going to die and Levi is going to choose"  
Die... seriously? He would have laughed if he wasn't so scared. He'd played along. He'd done every fucking thing he'd been told to  
"Historia! Please, this isn't you. You were a good friend"  
"The good friend you forgot about the moment you left school. I can't believe you were ever my friend. It revolts me"

The man he assumed was Dirk, lead Levi in. The alpha's eyes widening slightly as he looked around   
"What. What the fuck is this?"  
"You remember this place? That makes it so much easier"  
"Historia, please... what's going on?"

 

*  
Historia? Staring at the woman, he felt something stirring... like maybe he knew her but didn't know why... he did however know this room. This room where Isabel and Farlan had died  
"We had to wait 23 years for this, but the look on your face makes it all worth it"  
"What... how do you even know this place?"  
"Levi...?"  
"Be quite Eren, you're about to hear what your husband did. He killed my brother. He sent my father to an early grave. Did you know that after you lied, he never recovered... I didn't even know about it..."  
"Historia, be quiet. Your job here is done"  
"My job?! He was my father too!"  
"You never knew him. You didn't nurse him"  
Swallowing hard, Levi shook his head  
"I didn't kill anyone"  
"You killed our father! All the stress lead to a stroke and for the last 22 years I nursed him. I always swore I'd find you. I never got to have my own life, I spent it looking after my father. He never recovered from Urklyn's death"  
"Urklyn killed my friends!"  
"No! He was protecting the house against three little street rats..."  
"Your father hired us to do a job! No one was supposed to be home!"  
"Liar! Dad wouldn't do that! Anyway, that doesn't matter now"  
If it didn't matter, his family wouldn't be here like this right now. They'd been scared of Eren's past catching up with them, he'd never thought his own would or could. 23 fucking years...

"Now, Levi. It's simple. You took two very important things from us, but we're only going to take one from you and you get to choose. Eren, pregnant with your child. Or Ren. Your only son. Only one of them will live"  
Was this some kind of shit movie? Who the fuck did this shit in real life?  
"Are you serious?"  
"Yep. Now. I've given them both massive doses of calcium chloride, which really isn't that great if you're pregnant, as it can harm the baby. We'll help one of them, but you have to choose"  
"Choose Ren!"  
Of course Eren wanted him to choose Ren... his husband was so stupidly selfish like that. Neither of them would recover if anything happened to Ren, but if he chose Ren, Eren would die not knowing the pain of his loss  
"Tick tock. Eren was already saying something was wrong... or do you want to be responsible for another death in this room?"

Levi's mind was in overdrive. Being in this room, he could recall everything about that night like it was only yesterday. He could see Isabel and Farlan. He could smell the blood in the air... no... he couldn't lose Eren and he couldn't lose Ren...  
"See Eren, this is the man you married. He doesn't care about you and the baby. He doesn't care about Ren. Levi Ackerman has only ever cared about himself"  
"You're wrong! Levi's not like that"  
"How can you say that? He's just standing there. Standing there and watching. He doesn't want to choose because he really doesn't care. You know, he already moved all your stuff out. He took it all too Armin's. He doesn't love you Eren, he doesn't love anyone. Dirk. This is taking too long"  
Dirk sighed  
"Historia, we waited years for this. No one knows we're here. No ones going to come busting in. No. Levi's going to choose"

Dirk was right. He had to make a choice. He had to do something to break this stalemate. If he could make an opening... that's all he had to do. Looking around the room, he really didn't have anything he could use, and the window had been boarded over, so no one would even know what happened. Taking a deep breath, he let it out slowly  
"Eren. Help Eren"  
Historia laughed  
"See. Your kid means nothing. Is it because he doubts Ren is even his? He doesn't even know if the baby inside of you is his. That's why he waited so long"  
Drawing a syringe from his pocket, Levi eyed the pink liquid with suspicion. None of the would be walking away from this. So in all honestly, all he needed was for Historia to let Ren go. He just had to wait a little longer... just a little longer...

Leaving his side, Dirk crossed to Eren. Eren immediately started to plead, begging for Ren to be saved instead. It hurt so fucking badly to hear his mate scream abused at him. Laughing again, Historia placed Ren down like he'd hoped  
"Let him run to daddy. The daddy who doesn't even want him"  
"No! Please... please..."  
Ren stumbled and fell, not moving to get up and Levi finally snapped. Gathering every ounce of rage he had, he lunged for Dirk, going straight for the needle. Dirk had the height, but Levi had the surprise, and he'd learnt the man's moves last time they'd fought. Grabbing his hand, Levi brought it down as hard as he could and into Dirk's thigh. He'd barely pushed down when the needle snapped, but he'd done what he intended and injected the man with the contents. Screaming, Historia launched herself at both them, sending them sprawling to the floor. Kicking hard, Levi didn't care who he hit. He was beyond furious and he couldn't stop the snarls pouring from his throat. Because of these people, his and Eren's lives had been ruined. The whole goddamn Reiss family should have just died. Using Historia's fury, he slid from Dirk's hold as he tried to fend of his sister. Rising to his feet, he kicked the alpha in the head as hard as he could  
"Your father was a piece of shit. He fucking deserved to rot away"  
Kicking Dirk again, the man finally slumped, while Historia flew forward at him. Grabbing her by the arm, he used her own momentum against her and flipped the girl down with ease. Enjoying the way she squeaked as hit the floor, and the sound of something snapping only made it more enjoyable   
"I'm going to fucking kill you!"  
Trying to rise from the floor, the girl was a pathetic sight. Not caring about how fine her facial features might be, Levi went for her nose, booting her face just as hard as he'd done Dirk's. Crumpling, Historia didn't move again.

Staggering to Eren's bed, Levi's fingers worked at the knots holding his husband down. Being this close to Eren, he realised Eren was the one who smelt of blood  
"Levi! How could... how could you... Ren..."  
"They were never going to let us out of here"  
"You don't know!"  
"I do. Now shut up. I need to get you both out of here"  
"Ren... I'll never forgive you..."  
With clumsy fingers, Levi finally got the ropes undone, and Eren whimpered pitifully as he tried to get to Ren   
"Eren, wait"  
"No! He's our fucking son!"  
Shoving Levi away, Eren half rolled off the bed, before crawling over to where Ren was laying. Lifting their son into his arms, Eren began to sob as he rocked him  
"We need to get out of here"  
"There's no way out"  
"There has to be"  
"There isn't! The doors are all locked!"  
"The windows then. We can get out on the first floor"  
Watching Eren, Levi saw the wetness forming under his mate. Something was definitely very wrong and his husband needed help  
"Eren, you need to tell me where the front door is"  
Continuing to hold Ren, Eren wouldn't look at him  
"Eren!"  
Hearing Dirk beginning to rouse, Levi stalked over to the man, grabbing him by the head and slamming it down against the floor over and over until he laid limp  
"Eren, we have to go"  
"Ren..."  
God. Yes. He was worried about his son, but he couldn't carry Ren and Eren and he wasn't about to make the same mistake and leave one behind.

Moving over to Ren, he checked to make sure his son was still breathing. His pulse was weak, and his colour awful  
"Get up"  
Eren didn't move   
"Do you want your baby to die? Do you want Ren to die? You need to move"  
When his mate still continued to sit, Levi practically threw Ren onto his shoulder and grabbed Eren firmly around the waist. His pregnant husband began to collapse the moment he was up, so Levi was more or less left dragging Eren from the room.

The stairs were a bitch to get down, and Eren's weight nearly had them falling. He was so beyond livid at everything, including Eren. If his husband had told him any of this sooner, he might have found a better solution and another way out. Getting to the bottom of the stairs, he found the front door straight ahead. Like Eren had said, there were three padlocks on the front door. That wasn't going to work. Dragging Eren forward, he pretty much half dropped his husband, before sliding Ren off his shoulders and placing him into Eren's hold  
"Don't fucking move"

Leaving his husband there, Levi rushed into the first room he saw. It seemed to be an exceptionally outdated sitting room, complete with horrible brown, khaki and orange furnishings. Finding the phone, he strode over to it, only to find the cord cut. Of course it was. Fuck. Spinning around, he let out a frustrated snarl. The windows were boarded... fuck. He was half crazed, but went for them anyway, tearing at the pine boards with his bare hands.

It took way too long to get the first board to break, his hands bloody messes, and Eren was sobbing hysterically in the background. He knew his husband was strong, but he's picked the wrong moment for a breakdown. Making a hole as big as his fist, Levi grabbed the bottom of it with both hands and pulled as hard as he could. Snarling as the boards tore his hands open further. Initially the board resisted, despite having been obviously up for a while, but all at once, it finally gave and he was sent stumbling backwards as light began to pour into the room. Wincing at the brightness, Levi looked around the room for something to smash the window with, and given the phone had no use, he grabbed it up with his ruined hands and brought it down over and over onto the glass until finally it smashed   
"Eren! We're getting out"  
Working to smash as much of the glass as he could from the window, once he was sure he could get Ren out safely, he backtracked to his husband. Eren had his knees bent, and his hands on his stomach now  
"Eren?"  
"The baby..."  
No fucking way. No fucking way could Eren be in labour... it was just too fucking ridiculous. Lifting up Ren, Levi forced himself to ignore his husband and carried their son to the window first. Climbing out with Ren in his arms, he ran over to the first house he saw. Needless to say the neighbours were completely confused by the sight   
"Call the police. Tell them to send Detective Hannes and an ambulance"  
"Wh..."  
"My son and my husband need help"  
Setting Ren down, Levi went back for Eren. Despite his absence being mere moments, Historia had pulled herself together and was standing over Eren  
"Your husband killed my family. Now I'm going to kill his"  
Grabbing Historia from behind, he didn't expect what the girl did next. The knife she had been holding over Eren, she now drove hard into Levi's thigh. Howling as he released her, he pulled the blade free without thinking  
"It's over. The police are coming"  
"Over! As long as I'm alive, this will never be over!"  
Fleeing towards the sitting room, Historia didn't look back and thanks to his leg pouring blood, he couldn't fucking chase her. Sinking down to his knees, he stripped off his thin shirt and tried to tie it around his thigh  
"Eren... you need to listen to me. I smashed the window. Ren is across the road and he needs his mum. You need to move. We need to move. I know it hurts, but we need to go"  
His voice was amazingly calm given all that was happening. Looking into his husband's eyes, he found Eren's pupils tiny and he seemingly couldn't focus. Great...

"Hey! Anyone in there!"  
Levi looked towards the sitting room. He didn't know that voice and didn't particularly want to put his trust in others, but he and Eren were both pretty fucked up  
"We need help!"  
Two middle aged men soon appeared... the kind who's wives would have sent them to find out just what was going on  
"My husband's in labour, and I've been stabbed"  
Both gaped at them, before looking to the door in confusion. If they could have just gone out the front door, they would have  
"Even if you just help him, he needs to get out of here"  
Biting down a snarl as the closer of the pair moved to Eren, he was forced to watch the man easily lift his husband, as the man's friend moved to his side   
"I know you. Ain't you that fella that murdered his husband?"  
"As you can see, I didn't kill my husband"  
People were idiots.

 

*  
Hannes might have broken more than one road rule. He'd taken off the moment the call had come through. Some man had shown up with an unconscious kid after smashing his way out of a house... he didn't know why he thought it was Levi, it had been nearly a month since Levi had gone missing.... but his gut told him it was. Following the GPS to the address given, he arrived to find chaos. A group of people were crowded around, and someone was sobbing. Pulling up, he climbed from the car and ran down to the mob, before pushing his way through. In the middle of it all was Eren, in his arms Ren, and collapsed next to them Levi. Eren was alive... shit. Fuck. Right. First calling for back up, he was assured both uniforms and an ambulance was on the way. He had to keep a cool head, or he wasn't going to be any good to Eren... or Levi and Ren  
"Eren!"

Stripping off his jacket, Hannes placed it over Eren's shoulders, the man didn't even seem to notice  
"About fucking time. Eren and Ren have been given calcium something, and Eren's in labour. Something's wrong with the baby"  
For a moment, Hannes was taken back by Levi's words. It was evident that he and Eren had been through something horrific  
"Eren, let me look at Ren"  
Eren clutched his son as he sobbed, and Hannes had to practically pry the boy from Eren's arms. Laying Ren down, Hannes checked the boys breathing, before placing him in the recovery position. He couldn't even do anything. Not without knowing what had happened.

Eren... he had to focus on Eren. Back up was coming. Help was coming. Moving to kneel in front of Eren, he took Eren's face into his hands  
"Eren. You probably don't remember me. I'm Hannes. I always used to take you home when you got in fights. You're going to be ok"  
Between Eren's legs was a bloody mess, and Eren's smell left him with a sinking feeling  
"Eren, if you understand me, nod your head"  
Eren didn't respond. Fuck  
"Levi, I need you"  
"He won't let me near him"  
"I don't give a fuck. He's in labour, he's losing your baby. Man the fuck up"  
Crawling to his side, Levi glared at him, before looking to Eren  
"Eren, baby. It's ok. Hannes is a friend. He's been looking for you, for all these months. Baby, you're in labour, and we need to look at you"  
He didn't need to see that... he really didn't... but one look at Levi's hands told him the alpha was useless. Why the hell was help taking so long?  
"Someone get a blanket! And get the fuck back. Levi. Get behind him. I don't care what you do, but you need to get him to realise you're here. You worked so hard to find him, now you need to be there for him"

With Levi behind Eren, Hannes and one of the onlookers helped to strip Eren's pants off. The sight inside the omega's pants was worse than he could have imagined... blood was flowing freely from Eren. He had no idea what he was doing, but rubbing against Eren's opening, he found it already bulging   
"Levi. His body wants this baby out"  
"But..."  
"Levi!"  
Hannes was taken back as Levi bit down hard on Eren's nape. Eren's whole body seemed to convulsed and more fluid poured from Eren. Pulling back, Levi immediately lapped and nuzzled Eren's neck  
"Baby... baby, you need to push for me. I know you're weak. I know... but I know you can do this"  
Eren let out a small whimper, that was something... and that was it. Shit...  
"Levi, there has to be something"  
"I don't know! I don't know ok! I don't know anything!"

With Eren's body going through the motions of needing to birth his child, Hannes finally heard the sirens in the background and he couldn't deny he was relieved. Covering Eren with the blanket, he looked to Levi   
"I'm going to flag them down. Make sure you keep him as conscious as you can"


	17. Eren Ackerman

If Levi could have been pacing, he would have. Instead he'd been restrained after losing it when no one would tell him what was going on with Eren and Ren. Eren had been rushed off for an emergency caesarean. Ren had been taken through to the ER and Levi had been prepped for his own emergency surgery... that was yesterday. Today he was still stuck in bed, drugged to the gills, yet out of patience. More than once he'd woken to find the officer outside his door staring in. He was so sick of people staring. He needed answers. Eren had answers. Hannes had answers. Hell, Ren probably had some answers... but he... all he had was his guilt and his past sins to fill his mind. He'd been so cruel to Eren. He'd shown his mate his darker side, and even if it was because he wanted to get both Eren and Ren out, he'd gone too far. He still loved Eren and he loved Ren, but it was going to be a long time before they got back to where they were... if they ever could.

It wasn't until late that afternoon that Hannes and his partner came to see him... and all his questions died on the tip of his tongue. Hannes looked exhausted, and he was sure that the stains on the man's shirt was Eren's blood   
"Eren's alive. Ren's alive"  
Oh thank fuck... feeling the tears forming, he realised he could finally take a real breath   
"The baby?"  
"Down in the NICU. No, I don't know any more than that"  
But that meant it had to be alive. Fuck... he had to... they had another baby... he'd missed all of Eren's pregnancy...   
"Levi, can you tell us what happened?"  
"It was Dirk and Historia Reiss. It was revenge for that job where Isabel and Farlan died. Historia ran. She said this wouldn't be over as long as she was still alive"  
Hannes sighed deeply  
"We know. We found Dirk. Your work?"  
"He wanted me to choose who lived and died, but I already knew that he didn't intend for any of us to live. That's why Eren doesn't want a thing to do with me. I chose him"  
"Eren's still unconscious. He lost a lot of blood, and very nearly his life, and baby"  
"Will he be ok?"  
"With time, perhaps. But for now, I need your full statement"  
Of course he did.

When Levi finally finished giving his statement, he was shocked to hear he'd been gone a whole month. Whatever Dirk had drugged with him, the man must had done it more than once. He couldn't explain the time loss otherwise, because honestly thinking about it all, it felt like maybe only a week. At least Dirk had been arrested and a warrant was out for Historia... which has been another shock. He'd always prided himself on his memory, but to find the woman was an ex-student and once friend of his husband... his mind had been sent spinning all over again. Had Eren known? Had Eren known when he'd been taken and was that why he'd left? His husband had an annoying tendency to be blind to the truth right under his eyes... but after all he'd been through, he didn't know how long it was going to take Eren to get over everything this time.

 

*  
Laying in his hospital bed, Eren was exhausted... yet incredibly relieved. Ren was going to be alright. His son was curled up by his side, sleeping peacefully while Eren was trapped in the feeling this was all a dream. He'd been held for so long that now he was free, he didn't know what to do. Hannes had come by and taken his statement, and apparently Levi was doing fine... though his husband was yet to come see him. He couldn't blame him though. This was all his fault. If he'd done just something sooner... no... they'd been prepared to kill Ren... or was he just using that as an excuse. He was beyond mentally and physically exhausted, and couldn't stop worrying about what happened to his child, or rather, children. They were both in the NICU and he hadn't even got to meet or hold them. Levi probably wasn't prepared to believe they were really his, and his husband was probably going to want a divorce. He'd lied to Levi so many times, and hurt him so badly. Eren felt he had no right to be longing to see Levi like he was.

"Mummy?"  
Climbing into his lap, Eren ignored the pain that's Ren's actions brought, instead he wrapped his arms around the small boy and buried his face against his hair   
"Mummy, why are you crying?"  
"Mummy just missed daddy"  
"Then why don't you see daddy?"  
"Because mummy isn't allowed to right now"  
"That's stupid"  
Eren couldn't help but snort. In their months of separation, his son had grown so much. It was time he'd never be able to get back and it hurt so badly. He'd honestly been prepared to die for Ren  
"Why don't you just go see daddy?"  
"I can't baby. Mummy has to stay here"  
"But I want to see daddy too"  
It really wasn't fair. What they'd been dosed with was already gone from their systems. Hannes had told him that Dirk had a medical background from nursing his father, so had known just how much to dose them with, to cause the most amount of damage. Pressing a kiss to the top of Ren's head, Eren nodded to himself, before reaching out and pressing the call button.

Given Historia was still on the loose, Eren had to wonder what they looked like. He was in a wheelchair, with a young nurse pushing him. Ren was holding the arm of the chair, and there was a huge police officer following them. He'd asked permission for Ren to see Levi, but his son didn't want to go see daddy without him. Eren couldn't deny his heart was racing. They hadn't been able to talk properly, and he'd chewed his bottom lip bloody by the time they reached Levi's room. He didn't want to see Levi. He couldn't do this. Finding it hard to breathe, his hand went to his chest. Breathing was supposed to be easy. In and out. It was supposed to come naturally, but his lungs seemed to think differently and as Levi's bed came into view, he dissolved into full blown panic. He needed to run.

"Daddy!"  
Yelling as he ran towards Levi, Ren clearly wasn't feeling the same fear Eren was. Moving from his bed, Levi stooped to lift Ren into his hold, nuzzling and kissing the boys face with obvious love. Gasping for air, Eren tried to climb from the wheelchair, only to be stopped by the nurse  
"Mr Ackerman?"  
Shaking his head, he couldn't speak  
"Eren?"  
The way Levi said his voice... it was so soft and gentle, but Eren still flinched  
"Mummy?"  
"Hang on. Sorry, can you hold him for a minute"  
The nurse moved from his field of view and Levi came to awkwardly sink down in front of him  
"Eren, it's ok. You're safe now"  
Shaking his head, he wanted Levi to back off. Instead his husband moved to lift him from the wheelchair and carried him over to his bed. Sitting him down, Levi wrapped his arms around him  
"Deep breaths. It's ok. You're ok"  
Weakly Eren tried to push Levi away, but when his hands touched the thin hospital gown his husband was wearing, Eren's hands gripped the fabric with all the strength he had and a wail fell from his lips  
"Shhh... it's ok. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I made you think I didn't love you and that I didn't love Ren. I'm sorry I was so cruel to you"  
"Mr Ackerman?"  
"He'll be alright in a few minutes. Can you sit Ren down on the bed for me?"  
Sobbing against Levi, Eren wanted to tell his husband he deserved all the bad things. Levi should hate him... he'd never done anything right by him. Instead, Levi rocked him until he finally caught his breath and the pain in his chest lessened  
"Levi... I..."  
"I know. You wanted to protect Ren"  
Eren nodded sadly  
"I think we need to talk"

 

*  
Manoeuvring Eren so he was laying beside him, Ren was laying along Levi's stomach. His son seemingly happy to sleep like that as Levi rubbed his back slowly  
"You want a divorce... don't you?"  
Levi frowned at Eren's sad words. His husband sounded like he truly thought that's what he wanted  
"Eren, no"  
"You don't need to lie... I... this is all my fault. I couldn't do anything. They never told me anything and said they'd hurt Ren. I knew... I knew I should be trying to get out, but they hurt Ren. And now you know everything. I know you hate me"  
Levi swallowed hard   
"I don't hate you"  
"But you know! You know I lied! You know I lied and you know I had an abortion! You know! You weren't supposed to know! I'm sorry!"  
"Eren, you did what you needed for you and Mikasa"  
"I killed my baby... and then... when Ren was born. I wanted to be the best parent I could be. But I couldn't"  
"Eren, you protected Ren in the only way you could. That's why you couldn't talk to me right?"  
"They... that night... they put him in a hot bath. He screamed and screamed..."  
How the fuck anyone could do that to a child, Levi had no idea  
"I... you probably won't believe me... but the twins are yours. I never slept with anyone after we got together. I couldn't. I couldn't do it. You were my everything... I'm sorry. I'll leave"  
Twins. Hannes hadn't said anything about twins. Neither had Hanji  
"Eren, stop. I don't want you to leave"  
"But you don't believe me"  
God. Eren was a total mess. Divorce. Twins. He could barely process it. Not one, but two siblings  
"Eren. I don't know what to think, but if you say you didn't sleep with anyone else, I believe you"  
"You don't have to. I'm not worth it. I've never been worthy of you. I loved you too much. I didn't want to love you too much. I knew one day you'd leave"  
"I'm not leaving. I spent months without you. I spent months wondering where you were. I searched for you. I didn't want to believe you were dead"  
"I. Maybe I should have died. I'm not a good mum. I'm not a good mate"  
"Would you stop already"  
Eren tensed beside him and Levi forced back his temper   
"Look. This isn't how I want things to be. I don't know what to do or say. Just... I don't want a divorce. I don't want you dead or to leave. I love you Eren, and I love Ren. And I'm sure I'll love the twins the moment I see them. So. Just. I can't think about this. You mean more to me than you can ever know"  
Even if Eren had lied... and even if the only reason Eren had lied was to keep himself from falling even too much in love, Levi knew the truth now  
"Look, being without you, I can't do it and I won't. I never knew my past would come back like this and honestly I did think it was something you must have done... but I was wrong. I don't know if things will go back to how they were, but I do know that I'll never forgive myself if I don't tell you that I love you and at least try"  
"I don't think I'm worth it"  
"I know you don't. You never have"  
"Levi... I don't know what comes next. Historia, she told me everything that was said at the trial. I don't know how to look at everyone now... knowing what they really thought of me"  
"I haven't talked to them. Honestly, I couldn't believe it. Hannes has pretty much been the only one I've talked to"  
"He's changed. I can sort of remember him"  
"He was an arsehole to begin with. He was sure I'd tried to kill you... then I found out he knew you and he was desperate to find you"  
"I..."  
Yeah. He got it. His husband didn't think he was worth it. Fuck. It had taken him years to get that out of Eren's head the first time around. Fucking Historia and fucking Dirk  
"Levi, I want my babies"  
"Do you want to see if we can see them?"  
"Do you think they'll want to see me?"  
"Of course they will. You're their mother"  
"I nearly lost them"  
"It wasn't your fault you couldn't get the medical help you needed"  
"It hurt and I knew you wouldn't believe me. Like with Ren"  
"I believed Ren was mine, even before you insisted on the test. I believe in you Eren. I always have"  
Ok... maybe not always... but at least 90% of the time.

They weren't able to see the twins that day, though Levi had had the nurse call Hannes and Hannes had had Eren moved into his room. The official reason being so they could be protected easier. The man seemed genuinely relieved to see them talking, and even offered to look after Ren. Levi would be getting out in a couple of days, though Eren had to stay another week. Being kept in captivity had weakened his mate, and now that Levi could see and touch Eren properly, he could see how thin Eren's already slim frame had become beneath his postpartum stomach.

 

*  
With Levi wheeling the wheelchair, Eren was nervous as hell. They were finally going to see the twins  
"It's going to be alright"  
How was it going to be alright when he didn't even know what was wrong with them. No one wanted to tell him anything  
"Mr Ackerman?"  
Looking up to find the nurse staring down at him, Eren nodded  
"Ready to meet your babies?"

Both twins had problems with their kidneys, and both seemed so much smaller than Ren... still, the nurses assured them they were doing well. Even if he couldn't hold them yet. As his eyes filled with tears, Levi wrapped his arms around him  
"They're beautiful"  
"They look like you"  
"No, they definitely look more like you. Or maybe Ren?"  
Eren sniffled   
"I swear they're yours"  
"Eren, I told you I believe you. Have you thought of any names yet?"  
"I didn't think they were going to survive"  
Levi said he was a good mother, but what kind of mother didn't believe in his children. Levi sighed softly, but Eren still winced   
"Two more tiny boys. Things are going to be chaos"  
"I'm sorry... I didn't know it was twins"  
"Eren, you don't have to say sorry. We were trying for another baby, and now we have two"  
"But you didn't... I mean..."  
Eren shook his head. His words weren't working properly and this wasn't what Levi signed up for  
"I didn't what?"  
"You didn't even know..."  
"Eren, I found out in court you were 8 weeks when you went missing. Though shitty Hanji said nothing about it being twins"  
His husband's tone might be joking, but Eren was still scared.

"Hannes said we can stay with him until we figure out what to do"  
Eren frowned, but didn't look away from his boys   
"We can't go home?"  
"It's probably better we don't. I mean, we can if you want to. It's just. When people thought I killed you, I had to leave Ren with Armin. Though that only made things worse. And Historia is still out there"  
"And the other one"  
"What other one?"  
"There was another woman with them... I think it was her sister or something, but she stopped coming around"  
"Did you tell Hannes about this?"  
"Yeah... he said he'd look into it. So... we really can't go home?"  
"How about we just focus on getting out of here, and getting our babies home?"  
So no. Levi didn't want to go back to their home...   
"Sure..."


	18. Levi & Eren Ackerman

Levi was trying his hardest with Eren, but his husband wasn't making it easy. He'd thought seeing the twins would help, but now he was allowed to finally hold them, Eren barely held them. He fed them, but then would pass them back to Levi. It was like his husband was scared of them both.

And when he wasn't trying to deal with Eren, he was dodging Hanji and Erwin. 

Since Eren had come back, everyone had tried to come walking back into their lives like nothing had happened. Like everything they said didn't count because Eren was alright. Eren wasn't alright, and Levi couldn't forget and forgive so easily. Hannes had been a great help though and Ren really seemed to like the detective. Hannes had organised for their house to be packed, and he'd retrieved Eren's things from Armin's apartment. Eren wouldn't be happy with him for packing up their whole life. Levi wanted to protect his husband, not only from the crazy Reiss sisters, but the media as well. No one really cared about what they went through, instead they cared about selling papers and making news. It was ridiculous.

"Daddy?"  
Humming at his son, he looked up to find Ren staring at him  
"What's up little man?"  
"When can we see Mumma?"  
"When you finish your food... or do you want daddy to eat it?"  
Ren looked scandalised. The boy was really into fruit at the moment, and the fruit salad in front of him was like some holy treat  
"Alright, alright. I won't touch it. Just hurry up?"

Ren deserted his fruit salad in favour of his mum in the end. Carrying his son into the hospital, he hadn't told the boy it was finally time for Eren to come home. Mostly because he knew Eren wouldn't really want to. Letting his feet carrying him to Eren's room, he was just about sent into the wall as a tallish dark haired woman exited Eren's room. Not bothering to apologise, she continued on her way and Levi swore under his breath. Rude bitch.

Eren was sitting on his bed, or rather, was curled into a ball and crying softly. Rushing to sit by Eren, Levi was confused over what could have happened to upset him so much  
"Eren?"  
"Go away Levi"  
Well that was nice...  
"Mumma?"  
Eren shook his head   
"I can't... I can't Levi"  
"You can't what?"  
"I can't do this"  
This wasn't a conversation they needed to be having in front of Ren. Shit  
"Hey, it's ok. You don't have to do anything. Ren just wanted to see you"  
"I can't leave them here. They aren't safe"  
Not safe?  
"What do you mean not safe?"  
Raising his head, Eren pulled something from his lap and pushed it at Levi. Taking it, he realised it was a photo of the twins   
"Eren?"  
"She brought it. She told me they're not safe..."  
"Eren who are you talking about?"  
"The woman... the one that was with Historia and Dirk... she was just here. She told me... they took it too far. That's why she left"  
Levi needed a minute to process all of this, but he also needed to make sure their sons were ok. Leaving Ren with Eren, he took off towards the nurses station.

After all but yelling at the nurse to call the NICU, Levi was forced to wait until the call was finally answered, and forced to wait as the nurse talked to whoever was on the other end. The officer usually stationed at Eren's door had been released of his babysitter duties as Eren was coming home, and Levi couldn't help but he furious at himself for not being there for Eren. Ascertaining the twins were alright, he next had the woman call the police and explain that someone had been in Eren's room. He knew the woman was beyond confused, but he honestly didn't know who he could trust now that he knew Eren was still in danger... well, of course he knew Eren was in danger, but he'd thought the hospital to be safe. Finally assured the police were on their way, Levi returned to Ren and Eren. He was so torn between them and the twins, but his husband needed him right now.

 

*  
Eren was so shaken up over the visit, he couldn't even look at Ren as he held him. That woman had been there, she'd seen the twins and said she'd only come because Historia was after them now that the three of them had escaped the house. It wasn't like he wanted to go back to being a captive, but he definitely didn't want anything happening to the twins... even if he was terrified of holding them. They were just so tiny and frail looking, and he also feared he would some how taint them if he held them for too long  
"Eren, Hannes is on his way. The twins are ok, I had the nurse call the NICU"  
He should feel better... he knew that, yet, he didn't. He wanted to go home and just be somewhere he felt safe and somewhere that felt familiar. Not here. He was supposed to be going home later that day, but how could he leave the twins behind when they were in danger? Coming to sit beside him, Levi wrapped an arm around him  
"It's going to be ok"  
"How. How is it going to be ok? Levi... the twins..."  
"Because now that we know they've had access, we can do something about it"  
"Like what? Scare the staff and the families visiting their children with officers at the doors?  
"I don't know. Let's just wait until Hannes gets here"  
It was so weird for Levi to be putting so much trust in someone who was practically a stranger. So what if Hannes used to know him? A lot of stuff had happened since then.

Forcing himself to keep his mouth shut, Eren let Levi hold Ren as they waited a small eternity for Hannes to arrive. The man strode into the hospital room like he had every right   
"Eren, I hear you had a visitor?"  
"Y-yes"  
"I have some photos I want you to look at. Let me know if you recognise the woman"  
Nodding silently, he was surprised Hannes didn't want to hear what happened. Instead the man held out a thin manilla folder, and Eren opened it to find it full of photos. Some faces he thought he knew, but when he finally found the woman, his heart started to race as his mouth went dry  
"This one?"  
"Y-yes, sir..."  
Hannes looked to Levi and Levi shook his head as if to tell the man not to question it   
"That's Frieda. She's Historia's half sister and Dirks older brother"  
"She said Historia was after the twins"  
"I've already sent officers down to the NICU"  
Exactly what he didn't want  
"Hannes, is there any way we can transfer the twins to somewhere safer?"  
"No and it won't be long until you can bring them home"  
"But we're not taking them home. We don't have a home"  
"Eren, we're staying with Hannes. You know that"  
"Exactly! Staying with someone I don't even remember all that well! Someone you're happy to trust and leave our son with!"  
"Well it's not like I can ask Armin or Hanji"  
"I know that! I know! I'm just stupid! That's what you think, isn't it? Because I want to forget all this, even if society doesn't work like that. I'm stupid for wanting to go back to our home!"  
Ren let out a cry, and Levi immediately started hushing him  
"Eren, things are different now"  
"I know! I know we have no friends. I know we have nothing now. If I was gone, you'd still have your friends"  
"You being gone is what lead to this"  
Right. It was all his fault. He knew Levi was still mad at him, despite his words of love   
"Eren..."  
"No. Not you too. I don't want to hear it! I know I'm stupid. I know I don't know anything. Levi, take Ren and the twins and leave me"  
Hannes looked at Levi and Levi let out a long sigh  
"I know you're depressed, but this is getting ridiculous. I love you. I want to be with you"  
"Even if I don't want you?"  
Now he was just lashing out  
"Levi, why don't we go check on the twins? Let Eren have some space?"  
Levi looked at him, before nodding   
"We'll be back soon"  
Right. Ok. Sure. Levi seemed to be able to handle all of this, so why was he so stupid and useless?

 

*  
"Eren doesn't seem to be doing well"  
"That's an understatement. He blames himself for everything that happened. He blames himself because all our friends were arses and he wants to go home. He seems to think if he can just go home, everything will go back to being alright"  
"Have you thought about what I said before? About releasing an official statement? You might get some peace if you do"  
"Or I could tell the truth and set Historia off further"  
"That too. I still think it would be a good idea"  
"Hannes, I'm hardly camera material. Even though Eren's alive, people still think I hurt him"  
"Look, when I pulled up, there were still journalists hovering. Give them an official interview. Tell them something"  
He really didn't want to do that... 

Arriving at the NICU, Levi forced a smile as one of the nurses came over  
"Mr Ackerman, your husband's not with you?"  
"No, not today. How are they?"  
"Much better. Kidney function is finally at a good level. Their jaundice has passed. A couple more days and these should be ready for freedom"  
"Is there anyway to speed that up?"  
The man blinked at him  
"The twins are in danger, and my husband isn't coping very well"  
"I can understand that. Look, I'll talk to the doctor on duty and see what she says, though I expect she'll say the same thing"

Yep. The twins had to stay put. Without names they were still both "Baby Boy Ackerman". Levi had a couple of names he liked for them, Eli for the bigger of the twins and Rilee for the smaller. Staring down at the two boys, Levi nodded to himself  
"You're right. I can't let Historia keep fucking with our lives"

 

*  
Standing beside Hannes, Levi felt incredibly stupid as he stared into the camera. It was a total circus, and Hannes was only along side him as the public seemed to prefer him to the officers who took over Eren's case. Looking to the crowd, Levi took a deep breath  
"Hello. My name is Levi Ackerman. I was falsely accused of murdering my husband. Because of they, both his life, my life and the lives of our three sons have been altered irrevocably. I'm hear today because I want to request you please leave us alone, and because I want to tell you the truth behind the matter.

My husband Eren Ackerman was attacked for no other reason than that he was married to me. I know what was said during the trial, and I want it known that Eren did nothing to warrant what happened to him. As it was stated, both he and I were once homeless street kids, and as a street kid, you do whatever you can stay alive. When I was 15, myself and two of my friends were approached by a man to do a simple job. He was suffering financial hardship, and requested we rob his place for an insurance payout. No one was supposed to be home, and no one was supposed to be hurt. We were to hold onto the valuables until after the pay out and then collect our share. Looking back at it now, we were just kids. Dumb shitty kids who wanted something more than living on the streets. Only things did not go like that. The man's oldest son, Urklyn, was there. He shot and killed by two friends, while trying to protect the house. He had no idea about the kind of man his father really was. And it was because of this, the man never recovered. He died last year, this prompted three of his children to come after both me and my family.

I have always regretted that night and have played it over and over in my head. If only we had just said no, I would still have my two best friends, instead I now have a husband who nearly died, and twins that were miscarried due to the actions if Historia and Dirk Reiss. So I request you please leave us alone"

God. He sounded so weak and shaky as he pushed the words out. One of his darkest secrets had been laid completely bare for the whole world to see. Blinking due to the continual camera flashes, Levi prayed it was finally over  
"Mr Ackerman, is it true the twins aren't yours?"  
"The twins are mine"  
"Is it true you're getting a divorce?  
"Eren and I are not getting divorced"  
"Is it true you're moving?"  
"That's correct. With everything that came out, we are moving for a fresh start"  
"What does Eren have to say about all this?"  
"I'm sorry, but that is between myself and my husband"  
"Do you feel like you deserve what happened?"  
"How can anyone deserve this? Having their lives stripped bare for everyone's enjoyment. Having their private details splashed across the front pages. Being accused of murder, despite knowing you didn't kill your husband"  
"Will you be suing the state for rushing the trial?"  
"No. As I said. My husband and I plan to move, and a court case is that last thing we want"  
After that, Hannes took him by the arm and lead him away. Hopefully Eren would have been watching, and saw him tell everyone the truth of the matter.


	19. Levi Ackerman

Rocking the smaller of the twins, Eren stared down at him. Rilee... Rilee and Eli, the two names Levi had chosen. Out of the pair, Rilee was so much more work. He stated crying the moment Levi had carried him into Hannes's, and hadn't stopped for more than an hour since. Eren would be lying if he didn't say he his nerves were shot as it is. Hannes's place was hardly child friendly, and this was the place Levi had been taken from... something his alpha has neglected to tell him until after the twins came home. This wasn't his home and he felt like everything he was doing was wrong. He wouldn't even shower until he knew everyone was in bed.

Biting his tongue, Eren really did try to do his part. When Hannes would leave, he'd make sure Ren didn't cause too much mess, and kept him close as he watched over the twins. Levi was constantly home, which was something he wasn't used to either. So when he finally cracked, he was so angry at himself for not being able to be normal like Levi. Leaving everyone sleeping, Eren crept from Hannes's. He'd found the keys to their house in Levi's things, and it didn't matter if he had to walk all night to get there. 

In the end it nearly took alright, Eren finally finding their house just as the sun was rising. Standing in front of the sad looking home, he grew angry at the smashed windows and graffiti across the garage door. They hadn't done anything wrong. They didn't deserve being treated like this. They'd moved here because they thought it would be a safe place to raise their children... he never expected the neighbours could be so cruel. With shaking legs, Eren strode up to the front door and slipped the key into the lock. For a moment he thought it wasn't going to open, but finally the lock clicked and the handle twisted. He was finally home.

Walking into the silent house, Eren shivered. Fumbling for the light switch, it wasn't until the whole house was finally lit up that he felt free from the suffocating darkness, as he'd been honestly scared about what could he hiding in the shadows. Moving through the empty place, he could still see how everything should be. He could still see Ren's toys across the floor, and the flowers Levi would buy him sitting in the vase on the kitchen bench. He'd loved this house so much, but now he realised he didn't belong here anymore than he belonged at Hannes's. Historia had seen to that. She'd taken him from his life and ruined everything. Things might not have always been perfect in their group of friends, but he never imagine they thought so little of him, and the hardest thing about it all was the fact Armin hadn't even talked to him since he got out of hospital. While Levi might be ignoring calls from both Hanji and Erwin, no one had called to ask how he was. No one really cared.

 

*  
Waking to find Eren gone, Levi's heart was racing. All but flying out of bed, the alpha scoured the whole room until he finally found a note from Eren. His husband couldn't stand staying here any longer. He knew Eren didn't particularly like living with Hannes, but he'd thought Eren understood the necessity. Apparently not. Apparently he was wrong. Dressing quickly, Levi checked on the boys before heading out to see Hannes. He knew Hannes had to get to work, but he couldn't take the kids with him. Ren would want to stay at the house, and the twins were just too small and delicate to be driving around for no reason. Finding Hannes making himself some breakfast, the officer raised an eyebrow as Levi grabbed his keys  
"Levi?"  
"Sorry. I need to borrow your car. Eren's taken off"  
Hannes frowned at him  
"He's taken off?"  
"Yeah. He went back to the house. I'm sorry. I'll be back as soon as I can"  
"Do you want me to send someone to pick him up?"  
"No... no. He'll take it the wrong way. I'm really sorry"  
"Just go get him. I don't know how to look after a child, let alone two babies"  
"Hannes, no parent ever really knows what they're doing. Just make sure you don't drop them and you'll be fine"  
"Great. Now I'm going to be thinking about that"  
Giving Hannes the barest of nods, Levi strode towards the front door. He and Eren really should have talked about all of this before now.

Pulling up at the house, it was a little after 7, and the sun was well and truly up. If Eren had walked the whole way, it stood to reason his husband would be exhausted and perhaps more willing to what he said now. Exiting the car, Levi jogged over and up to the front door. Eren had closed the door, but had forgotten to take the key out, so at least he wasn't locked out. Letting himself in, the first thing he heard were Eren's sobs. His husband's distressed scent had filled the whole house by the smell of it, following the scent, he found Eren sitting on the stairs  
"Eren?"  
"Levi... I... I'm so sorry!"  
Letting out a wail, Eren sobbed harder into his hands  
"It's ok. I'm here now"  
Moving to sit beside Eren, Levi wrapped his arms around him  
"I thought if I came back here, that maybe I could feel normal again! I can't... I feel like I don't belong here and I don't belong at Hannes's!"  
"Living at Hannes's is only temporary"  
"I can't do it. I'm not as strong as you. I feel on edge all the time and that I'm always doing something wrong. I can't even go to the toilet or take a shower unless you're all asleep! I don't want to be like that. I want to go back to our old life... but we can't, can we?"  
"Honestly. No. I knew being at Hannes's was hard for you, but I thought things were getting better"  
"I didn't want you to worry sir... and you seem to get along with him"  
"I might, but you are my husband. Your safety and health come first"  
"I don't... I'm tired of it all Levi. I want to take Ren outside. I want to let him play. I want to do things, but I feel too scared to leave the house. I feel like she's watching and waiting. Like everyone's watching and waiting... Why did they have to do this to us?"  
"They hurt you to hurt me. They knew you and Ren were the only things in the world I care about"  
"That's not what I meant... they were supposed to be our friends! I trusted them!"  
Oh... yeah... he'd slightly forgotten about that bit seeing he'd only been awake for maybe an hour, and he was still calming down from the panic of Eren being gone again   
"I know. I did too. Eren, I was thinking, maybe we should move further than just to another town. We could go to Marley. It's not that far away, and we could find somewhere for Mikasa to stay"  
"We don't have that kind of money"  
"I'll get a loan. I'll do whatever it takes. I just want you to focus on you"  
"I don't want to focus on me. I don't even like me"  
"But I like you. If you can't do it for yourself, do it for me. Tell me when things are wrong, and I don't mean just using sir. You're my husband and after all I went through to get you back, I am not prepared to lose you again brat"  
"So... we'll really move?"  
"Yeah. This house, I know you loved it, but as long as we're all together, anywhere can be home"  
"I'm sorry I'm so stupid"  
"Eren, you aren't stupid. Like you said, you just want to feel normal"  
"I'm sorry. I don't know if I can go back to Hannes's"  
"Where do you want to go?"  
"I don't know... Armin hasn't even contacted me..."  
Personally Levi hated the fact he was relieved Armin hadn't contacted his husband. Armin had given up on Eren so easily, and Levi didn't want someone like that around his omega... even if he was Eren's best friend   
"We could look at houses? Or we could rent somewhere until we figure out what to do"  
"But everyone knows our names"  
"We can use yours. I don't mind"  
"But I'm your husband and having your last name makes me proud"  
"I know, but it'll be safer for now, and with your longer hair... no ones going to realise it's you"  
Eren's hand went to his hair  
"I hate it"  
"I don't. I think you look cute"  
"It gets in the way and Ren likes to pull on it"  
"Then we'll get it cut. Tell me what to do and I'll do it. I'll do anything for you"  
"Will you have sex with me?"

Out of everything he expected Eren to say, his husband had said that... he loved Eren's body and loved showering affection on it, but the time didn't feel right  
"Sorry. You don't have to... I probably disgust you now"  
"You don't disgust me"  
"Then why haven't you tried anything?"  
"Because we've both been healing"  
Eren fell into silence, leaving Levi kicking himself. His husband wanted to feel normal and somehow thought having sex would help. Yes they hadn't been intimate as such, and yes he missed his husband's body...  
"Eren, I do love you. Even if we haven't had sex"  
"It's fine. Forget I asked. Can we go?"  
"Eren..."  
"Levi. Forget it. Just take me back to the boys"  
"I only want what's best for you"  
"Sure. Whatever"  
God. How did they end up fighting over sex of all things  
"Eren, I do want to be intimate with you, it's just, I don't think either of us are ready"  
"Why? Because you still think the twins aren't yours? Or don't you want to fuck someone who's paranoid they're being watched?"  
"The twins are mine. Even if they weren't, I'd still love them because they're a part of you"

Eren had risen without saying anything, walking out to wait by the car while Levi took a few moments to calm back down. His husband's moods had always been on the extreme, yet now he found he couldn't cope with them like before. All he used to have to do was make Eren feel loved, like he was, and his mate would calm. Now... now he had to learn all Eren's new triggers and new ways to negotiate them. Fuck. He should have just finished Historia off. At least then Eren would feel safe.


	20. Eren and Levi Yeager

With the help of Hannes, Levi had been able to get Eren and their three sons out of Trost and into secure housing in Marley. Eren had seemingly given up on everything except their sons, and didn't protest the move. His mate even went as far as to cancel his phone, stating there was no point having it if he had no friends.

As for Mikasa, Mikasa would be staying in the hospital. Marley wasn't so far away that they couldn't visit if Eren wanted, but Eren really didn't seem to want to. Despite the move, Eren was still paranoid. When Levi has finally called him out it, he said felt like he was being watched, so Levi was taking him shopping to distract him. To distract both of them.

From their house to the shopping centre, it was roughly a half hour drive. Marley was surprisingly easy to navigate, and they hadn't been recognised as yet. Levi was sure he should be seeing signs of Eren improving, but maybe part of him was still blind to all Eren's thoughts and feelings, like he'd seemingly been after Eren's abduction. Pulling the pram from the back of the car, Levi went about organising the twins while Eren took care of Ren. Their son seemed to love their new house, and he was telling mummy about all the things he wanted in his room, while Eren merely nodded and agreed. Levi had no idea how they were going to fit a horse in Ren's room, but his husband had agreed when Ren asked for one.

The first hour of shopping was horrible. Eren was a shaking mess, and refused to let go of the shopping trolley, or let any of them out of his sights. The second hour was a little better, but that was probably due to the fact they were shopping for linen, and house hold items. Eren always liked making sure everything matched in some way. Whether it be the same green on the curtains as were on the placements, or making sure the bathroom accessories were silver like the edging and tails in the room. It wasn't like Levi didn't like things neat and tidy, he just valued practicality more. Watching Eren placing 4 huge bath sheets into the trolley, the alpha bit down a sigh. They didn't need more towels. They had nearly two dozen of them as it was.

Stopping for lunch, Eren didn't eat, yet he fed the twins and made sure Ren ate all his fries. His husband cast scared looks at all the small stores in the food court as if expecting their food to be poisoned or drugged. That meant they wouldn't be going out to eat any time soon. Not that they could afford it. His teaching degree wasn't valid in Marley, so he had to do a "refresher" course as such, and that had eaten up a large chunk of his own person savings... not that Eren needed to know.

After lunch they went food shopping. Eren was very particular about his food. He said that if people knew what was really in their food, no one would ever eat. It was partially true. Since finding out pop-top juice bottles contained petroleum based additives, Levi had banned Ren from them. The same went for fruit and vegetables. When they'd both been homeless street kids they'd eaten whatever they could... now, no. He couldn't do it. But at the same time he wasn't about to say no to occasional burger or overly processed food. 

 

*  
Life in Marley wasn't what Eren expected. He'd expected the feeling of being watched to have faded, but it hadn't... Even though it was nearly 3 months since they'd changed their last names and moved. Levi was finally going back to work, so Eren knew he had to really pull himself together, so was taking Ren to the park just down the road. He'd been scared for his son the first time they'd went, and Levi had almost had to physically restrain him so he didn't follow Ren everywhere. Now he felt just the smallest bit alright about taking him and intended to practice his photography skills. Levi had saved his cameras for him, and he couldn't be more grateful for it.

Pushing the pram along the pavement, Ren kept running ahead and giving him miniature heart attacks at each corner. His son didn't understand why he couldn't run like he did when daddy was around, and Eren felt like an arsehole each time he yelled at the boy to come back. It seemed to take twice as long as normal to finally reach the park, and both twins were crying unhappily as he pushed the pram over to what had become his favourite tree. The huge wisteria was covered in bunches of swaying purple flowers, and they were the main thing he wanted to photograph today. Settling Rilee and Eli down on their playmat, Ren ran off to play on the kiddy swings as Eren made sure the twins didn't need changing. He still couldn't quite believe there were two of them.

After taking way too many photos of the twins and wisteria tree, Eren called Ren over for lunch. It was early, but his son didn't need to know that. Watching the boy eat, he couldn't help himself and found himself taking photo after photo of Ren. He liked photos purely for the fact they captured a moment that would never, ever, be repeated. When Ren was done eating, his son took off back to the playground and Eren went about taking some photos of the park in general. On the far side was a small pond with ducks, so he and Levi had decided to just stick to this side instead. Ren was far too curious to be allowed near open water, and if the boy knew it was there, he'd wouldn't want to play in the playground. Mentally saying "fuck it", Eren went about filling his camera memory card. There had to be at least 700 photos on there, but he'd only keep maybe 200 at the absolute maximum. Though he did need to set up his online store, so he did need stock photos. Packing away his camera, he organised the twins, sitting them down in the pram and making sure they were covered from the son, before cleaning up the remnants of lunch and then finally retrieving Ren. His son was so exhausted that Eren had to piggy back him back home. It felt like forever since Ren had been this exhausted from having fun.

Having bathed all three boys, and put the twins down. Eren then showered before going about making dinner. It was a simple salad with potatoes in their jackets and pork chops, so he used the waiting time to flick through his photos. Most of them were kind of shit, and a few of them had someone in the background, so they'd have to be edited out, yet he was still proud of himself for going out.

Coming home from work, Levi was carrying a huge bouquet of floors  
"Hey beautiful. I'm home"  
"Hey. How was it?"  
Levi groaned and shook his head  
"I feel like all their parents reproduced with trees. They are that dense"  
Eren snorted  
"At least they didn't have wood"  
Raising an eyebrow, his husband gave him a small smile as he crossed to Eren's side  
"How about you? What did you do today?"  
"Don't be mad. I took the boys to park for a picnic"  
Kissing his cheek, Levi placed the flowers next to Eren's camera   
"Why would I be mad?"  
"Because I took the boys out"  
"I'm proud of you. Did you take them to the park down the road?"  
"Yeah. Ren had fun, he actually wore himself out and I had to carry him home"  
"I was wondering where he was"  
Nuzzling his neck, Levi mouthed kisses against his flesh  
"Levi?"  
"I'm just happy you had a good day"  
"Those kisses say you're more than happy"  
"Maybe. You can't blame me though, I missed my husband all day"  
It had been months since they'd had sex and Eren couldn't deny his body was definitely responding to his husband's touch. With Ren taking a nap, they practically had the place to themselves  
"Eren, is it alright?"  
Yes... no... he didn't know. He as nervous about letting Levi touch him after his husband had rejected him before. Sliding his hand down to massage Eren's tender left breast, the omega couldn't help but moan   
"Come on, let's get you to bed"  
"No... Ren's in our bed... here... fuck me here"

 

*   
After a round of rather desperate and rough sex, Levi had carried Eren to the sofa and now they were going through the photos his husband had taken, as Eren laid half naked in his lap. It usually took a good half hour for his knot to finally deflate, so Eren had no choice but to let him cuddle up to him  
"I like the wisteria. The flowers are like purple snow"  
"Yeah. That's what I thought. I need to edit a couple of them"  
Wriggling in his lap, Eren let out a sigh  
"Everything ok?"  
"Yeah. Just sleepy"  
"I can take care of dinner"  
"No. You've been at work all day, I'm sorry dinner is still in the oven"  
"It's fine, it just means I get to have cuddles with you while we wait"  
"There's someone in black in a few photos, I don't want to reshoot them though"  
"Then don't. Your laptop should be here somewhere"  
"You mean my laptop that Ren poured juice all over"  
Levi bit down his sigh. Their oldest was going through a phase of pouring juice on everything he could, including his favourite pair of shoes for work  
"You can use mine. I don't need it"  
"No. I don't want to risk it getting ruined. Besides, it has all your work stuff on it. I'll get one in a few weeks or something"  
Levi mentally apologised to his husband, he was going to be home late tomorrow as he was definitely buying Eren a new laptop. His mate had clearly enjoyed loosing himself in the park for a few hours, and would probably become anxious if he had to wait to sort his photos.

 

*  
Eren's hips were still aching as he tried to go about the housework. After having sex at the dining table, Levi had spent the night pressing gentle kisses to his cheek, or shoulder... just small kisses to let him know he was there. Somewhere along the line, they wound up in bed, and for the first time in a long time, they took their time to devour each other's bodies. Levi truly seemed to desire him, even if his tummy was no longer flat and toned, and his breasts decided they needed to leak over everything. It felt nice to be wanted like that again, and now he was, he hadn't had enough. He was totally addicted to sex with Levi, or rather, the feelings of pleasure and need Levi instilled in him.

Wincing as he picked up Ren's stuffed horse, Eren finally had to admit he couldn't clean the house in this condition. Doctors always say the worse thing you can do is rest your back when you strain a muscle or something, but because it was mostly his hips, he told himself it totally didn't count. Easing himself into the sofa, Ren soon magically appeared  
"Mummy?"  
"Hey baby, wanna watch cartoons?"  
Ren let out a huge yawn, and Eren took that as yes. Laying down, he patted the space in front of him, and Ren more than happily climbed into his arms for cuddles. It didn't take long for Ren to fall asleep in his hold, and Eren soon after.

 

*  
Arriving home, Levi carried large cake box in one hand, and Eren's new laptop in the other. He'd spent a bit too much on the laptop, but he'd wanted to make sure Eren had all the programs he could want and need. Hearing both the twins crying, he rushed to place the cake and laptop on the table  
"Eren?! Eren!"  
Shit. It had been months since that day. He shouldn't be panicking like this...  
"Eren!"  
"Daddy!"  
There was an "oof" from the sofa, before Ren peaked over the back of it   
"Mum! Get up, dad's home!"  
"Levi, can you come get Ren?"  
Why couldn't Eren do it himself? No... striding over to the sofa, Levi lifted Ren into his hold and looked over the back to his husband  
"Eren?"  
"My hips... I'm stuck"  
Levi let out a sigh of relief. Eren was alright, just... maybe he had over done it  
"I'll get the twins and come back. How do you feel about cake for dinner?"  
"Levi..."  
"I'm joking. I'll make dinner, and I'll heat you a heat pack"  
"I'm sorry sir"  
Eren had been doing so well with big calling him sir lately...  
"It's my fault brat. You just stay still"  
"Oh trust me, I'm not going anywhere"  
Because Eren had been bleeding to death and disappeared the last time he thought his husband wasn't going anywhere. Scolding himself for being pathetic, Levi went about getting all his brats organised.

Having waited until after dinner, Levi carried the box containing Eren's new laptop over to him, leaving his husband confused as he doubled back and grabbed Eren's camera. Flopping down on the sofa, he looked to Eren   
"Go on"  
"Go on what?"  
"Open it"  
"What?"  
"It's called a present. You clearly missed photography, and I thought this would be good for you"  
"You bought me a new laptop?"  
"Yeah. Now, hurry up and set it up. I want to look at these photos properly"  
"Levi, you're the one who should have the new laptop"  
"Or, you could have the new one and set your store up again? Or maybe even just play with the photos you have? You need something that's your own, something that's Eren time and not mum time"  
His husband's eyes filled with tears   
"I don't deserve you"  
"I'm the one who doesn't deserve you. I love you Eren, and I'll always support you"

 

That night Levi was abandoned in bed. Well, he had Ren, but his husband was busy setting up his laptop so he had to make do with cuddling Ren. Once Eren had seemingly accepted the laptop was actually for him, his husband had started gushing over all the difference things he'd wanted to try with the photos. It was the most enthused Levi had seen him in... since before Eren went missing so well over a year. Thanks to Ren's tossing and turning, Levi was soon forced to abandon sleeping next to him, so slid out of bed and padded through to the living room. Curled up in his usual chair at the dining table, Eren was crying softly as Levi came over to his husband  
"Eren?"  
Reaching out for him, his husband's arms wrapped firmly around his waist  
"She's here..."  
"Who's here?"  
"Historia! She followed us"  
Levi doubted that very much   
"Come to bed"  
"You don't believe me"  
"Eren, you said Historia's here"  
"She is! Look, she's in all these photos!"  
Unwrapping himself, Eren opened up a photo before using the arrow keys to move through the gallery  
"It's her. She's in almost all of them!"  
To Levi it just looked like a short person in black, even when Eren zoomed in, he still didn't think it looked like Historia   
"Eren baby, we don't know. How about I call Hannes in the morning? I'll ask him what's going on"  
"You think I'm lying"  
"I didn't say that. I just think if she was here, she would have done something. I love you, I believe in you, remember?"  
Eren sniffled   
"Really?"  
"Yeah. Now, I need you to come to bed. Ren is kicking the hell out of me"  
"Then put him in his own bed"  
"You don't want him in ours?"  
"No... I just want to cry and cuddle"


	21. Levi & Eren Yeager

It was nearly 6 months since they'd moved to Marley and Levi was finally settled in completely at his new job. The twins were healthy and happy, Ren was now going to daycare and Eren had started taking on small photography jobs and had made friends with their neighbours Reiner and Bertholdt. This didn't mean Eren didn't miss Armin, Mikasa, or Marco and Jean, but Levi had found him mentioning them and less. As for him, he found he didn't miss Hanji and Erwin at all... which was probably harsh given all they'd done for him. It really was true, as long as he had Eren and their boys, he didn't need anyone else. 

With Reiner and Bertholdt watching the boys for them, Levi was looking forward to tonight as he intended to thoroughly spoil Eren. First he was taking his husband shopping, and then dinner and a movie. Eren didn't want to leave the boys for too long, so had told their babysitters they'd be home by 10... Levi on the other hand didn't want you to rush things, so once he'd herded Eren out the door, he'd told Reiner it would be closer to 12. Reiner and Bertholdt were already trying for a baby, so the way Levi saw it, this was great hands on training for the future.

Sitting in Levi's SUV, Eren was nervously bouncing his leg by the time Levi climbed into the car. Placing a hand on Eren's thigh, Levi squeezed gently  
"Hey. It's alright"  
"It just doesn't feel right"  
"I know... but Reiner and Bertholdt are going to be able to handle anything the boys throw at them"  
"But what if Historia...."  
"Eren, Historia isn't going to find us. There are tons of Yeager's in Marley, it's a much more common name than Ackerman. She's not going to find us. She's not going to hurt the boys... Please let me spoil you tonight? I've missed having you to myself"  
That was true. He missed just having Eren in his arms and having Eren in husband mode, not Eren in mum mode. Sighing gently his husband looked him in the eyes  
"If they call..."  
"Then we'll come home right away. I promise"  
"Really?"  
"Of course. My phones fully charged and so is yours. I made sure. I even gave them the number for the restaurant we'll be at"  
"Sorry. I just can't help but worry"  
"I know and I know you love us all, so let me show you how much we love you"  
"All I need to hear is you saying that"  
His husband was being adorable and he had no idea. Unable to stop himself, he leant in and placed a soft kiss on Eren's plump lips  
"I've missed you"  
"I've missed you too..."  
Fuck. He was almost tempted to kick everyone out and ravish his mate all night... but having gone onto suppressants and contraceptives again, Eren's libido was practically nonexistent now.

 

*  
Walking around the shopping centre they frequented, Eren was holding his hand almost painfully tight. At first he thought it was just nerves, but something more seemed to be going on with his husband. A few times he'd caught Eren staring into shop windows, only to have the omega squeeze his hand harder when he noticed he was being watched. Finally feeling like his hand was going to be completely crushed, Levi pulled Eren over to the nearest seat, and then down into his lap  
"Levi, what are you doing?"  
"What's wrong?"  
Eren frowned at him  
"Don't give me that look. I know something's wrong"  
Biting his lip, Eren shook his head  
"Eren"  
"No. It's nothing"  
"It's not nothing. You don't have to be scared. You can tell me"  
"It's stupid"  
"I'll decide if it's stupid, so just tell me"  
"I... I liked some of those clothes..."  
His husband sounded like he felt Levi should be disgusted   
"The dresses? Or the skirts?"  
"B-both... I'm sorry"  
"Eren, want to know a secret?"  
His husband nodded slowly  
"I think you'd look fucking hot. If you want to wear them, then fuck everyone else"  
"But I can't. My stomachs not flat..."  
Eren was talking about the slight bit of pudge left from twins. He knew his husband wasn't comfortable looking at his stomach, where as Levi loved it. It was proof his husband had carried and birthed their boys  
"Eren, I love you. I know you don't think you're sexy, but I find you hot as hell. You're my husband, and you're beautiful. I'll support you no matter what you think"  
Burying his face against Levi's neck, Eren nuzzled it gently as he sniffled   
"Thank you"

The circulation and feeling in his hand returned as Eren's grip finally loosened. Each time Eren would stop and stare, Levi would drag him into the store and force him to point out the things he liked. Sometimes Eren "changed" his mind over, especially after looking at the price tag, but he still managed to get his husband to pick up half a dozen dresses, a few skirts and a nice white blouse. This naturally meant he had to buy his husband matching shoes and then faking a trip to the bathroom, he picked up some nice lingerie for his husband. Seeing Eren finally embracing things he'd given up on was a small win. It wasn't like a magical switch had been thrown and everything was ok, but for today at least, things felt good.

 

*  
At Levi's insistence, Eren changed into one of the dresses his husband had just bought him. He really wasn't too sure about it, but spending some proper alone time with Levi had made him feel so much better. His husband said he loved him, even with his stomach looking a mess... even if Levi didn't really mean it, he still felt just a bit more confident than he had before  
"Levi, I need shoes"  
Hearing his husband snort, a pair of white slip ons appeared beneath the cubicle door  
"Thank you"  
"Just hurry up, I really want to see you in that dress"  
Eren's cheeks reddened slightly as his hands slid across the smooth crisp fabric. It wasn't his usual style, but he liked the way the dress flared out at his hips and the simple happy yellow colour. Undoing his sneakers, he slipped on the white shoes and sighed. It felt so weird being back in a dress after so long, but Levi kept telling him there was no way he'd run into anyone he knew, and he knew for a fact Bertholdt had a few skirts and crop tops of his own. For an omega, Eren was almost freakishly tall, but he was dwarfed by Bertholdt's height. It was probably a bad thing to feel better about himself over something that would probably be a sensitive issue to his friend, but what Bertholdt didn't know wouldn't hurt him. Folding the clothes he'd changed out of, he placed them and his shoes into the bag the dress had come from, before taking a deep breath Eren finally unlocked the door  
"Just. Don't laugh"  
"I'm sure it's not that bad"  
Levi might have been joking, but Eren's hands nervously clutched his dress, suddenly positive this was a bad idea. Stepping out the cubicle, he avoided looking at himself   
"Sir?"  
Looking him up and down, Levi smiled   
"You look amazing brat"  
Brat. That simple four letter word that told him he hadn't done anything wrong... it was something no one else would ever understand, it was their word  
"Really?"  
"Haven't you looked?"  
Taking the bag from his hold, Levi used his other hand to push him towards the bathroom mirror. Looking up, he eyed himself. The yellow sundress really did look nice, and with his hair still longish, he would nearly go far enough to say he looked pretty. Moving to wrap his arm around him, Levi nuzzled at his shoulder  
"See. You look beautiful"  
"I don't know how I feel"  
"Then let me feel you up"  
Rocking his hips suggestively, Levi's hands slid up to wobble his boobs until Eren couldn't help but laugh  
"Levi! Stop it!"  
Turning in his husband's hold, Eren took Levi's face in his  
"Thank you. I didn't know I needed this"  
"I should be thanking you. You look criminal in that dress"  
"Levi..."  
"I know, it's just... I really love you"  
"I love you too. I know I'm not the easiest person to love..."  
"You're definitely easy to love. Now, we should probably get to the restaurant, though I'm half tempted to have my way with you right here"  
Levi knew he wasn't exactly feeling much of anything sexual, and going back on suppressants had been hard. His body really didn't love them at all, but until the twins were older, he didn't want to risk going into heat. Pulling away from Levi, he nodded quickly   
"Yeah"

From the shopping centre to the restaurant was a good half an hour drive, which gave him plenty of time to mentally work himself up. He didn't love going out to dinner, and always feared he was doing something wrong. The worst places were those with all the different types of knives, forks and spoons, each designed for something different. Levi ignored that particular rule, or rather, his husband had started ignoring the cutlery rules when Eren hadn't been able to remember what each was and had broken down sobbing over it. It was back when they'd begun courting and Mikasa had finally been accepted into the hospital. Still, even now, Levi had never brought up the subject again. Out of all the alphas in the world, he'd lucked out with Levi. Pulling up near a rather imposing looking building, his husband turned off the car and looked to him  
"I already checked this place out when I made the reservations. I know it looks fancy, but insides much nicer"  
There he went again, thinking about him...  
"I'm sorry I'm so messed up"  
"You're not messed up. We just had to raise ourselves, you should have seen me when Erwin first took me in... actually, you never would have married me back then, so maybe it's better you didn't"  
"I'd always marry you"  
Levi blinked before smiling softly   
"And I'd always marry you. I don't ever want to spend a day without you by my side again"  
Unable to reply, Eren nodded. It wasn't like he wanted to run, not like before, but it just hit him suddenly that even if he ran, he had no where to run to... everything he knew was gone. Ignoring the way his heart was beating painfully fast, he awkwardly fumbled his way out the car. Levi wasn't trying to trap him. Levi loved him. He was free to come and go if he wanted. Shit. Closing his eyes, he forced himself to take a few deep breaths   
"Eren?"  
"I'm ok... just need a second"  
Knowing Levi was worried did nothing to help, but his husband went to all this effort for him. He just had to keep it together a little longer.

Levi waited for him to calm, before taking his hand and leading him towards the restaurant. After making it up the steps, Eren forced a smile  
"Feeling better?"  
"Yeah. I just need a stiff drink"  
"Did you express before we left?"  
"Yeah. I have enough for tonight and tomorrow... I didn't think you'd like it if I was leaking"  
"You can't help it, besides, I love watching you feed the boys"  
"Well they do say milk makes you tall"  
Levi rolled his eyes with a sigh  
"Then our sons are going to be even taller than Bertholdt"  
"Noooo... I think it would be nice if they were your height"  
"What 5'3"?"  
"Better than 5'2"... I mean, 5 foot who?"  
"You can take your 5"10 and stick it where the sun doesn't shine"  
"Isn't that where you like to stick your 6 and a half inches?"  
Levi's eyes widen before his husband began to laugh  
"Fuck I love you"  
The playful banter had helped to ease some of the feeling in his chest   
"Good. Now let's get me ridiculously drunk"  
"Maybe not ridiculously. We still have tickets to a movie after this"

 

*  
Seeing Eren laughing and flirting, Levi felt like he was falling for his husband all over again. He knew Eren had freaked when they pulled up and that the banter at the top of the stairs had in some way been him lashing out without losing his cool, but he honestly couldn't care. His husband looked so good.

Leading Eren over to the bar, they ordered their drinks before heading to a free booth. Despite the buildings high class facade, the inside was much more relaxed and had a happy vibe about it. That was the main reason he'd selected the place. He didn't want Eren to worry about how he ate or what he ate. Truthfully he'd wanted to take Eren somewhere nicer, but this was a big deal for his husband and he didn't want to undo the work Eren had done in the way of feeling better. His husband still had horrible nightmares, not that he'd admit it, though they were far less frequent now, he didn't want to risk triggering one.

Watching a small brunette carry their drinks over, Levi felt Eren instantly tense beside him. Placing the drinks down, the woman gave Eren an almost sympathetic look before leaving without saying anything  
"What's wrong?"  
"I... she..."  
"What? What is it?"  
"Nothing..."  
Levi frowned. Eren was now shaking like a leaf   
"Eren?"  
"Sorry. She looks like Historia"  
Levi shook his head, he hadn't really seen it  
"Eren, it wasn't her"  
"Um... I think I need to use the bathroom"  
Watching Eren flee from the table, he was 90% sure his husband was going to throw up. He'd thought tonight would take Eren's mind off Historia, and from the few moments he'd seen their waitress, she hadn't really reminded him of her. Maybe it was time to see about getting Eren some proper help. He'd been so certain Historia had been in those photos that day, and now he was seeing her in random waitresses.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realise your drinks had already been brought over"  
Pulled out of his thoughts, Levi stared up at yet another waitress. She wasn't the one who'd taken their drink orders, and she wasn't the one who delivered them  
"The docket was still up..."  
"It's fine"  
The woman seemed confused what to do  
"Why don't you leave those ones here and just add them to our tab"  
"Really?"  
"Sure"  
"Thank you. I swear my heads been all over the place today"  
"It's fine"  
Placing the drinks down, the girl gave a weird kind of bow before running away. Levi half wondered if she was interested in him, before shaking his head. Even if she was, he loved Eren and only Eren in that way.

It was at least 15 minutes before Eren finally came back. His husband sliding silently into his seat  
"So, do you know what you want for dinner?"  
"You mean we can stay?"  
"Of course we can. Look, we have two rounds of drinks and an insanely long menu. There's no need to rush"  
"I thought you'd be mad"  
"Over the Historia thing? No. I'm not mad. You were held captive by that crazy bitch longer than I was. It's natural for you to need time"  
"It's been like 7 months. How much more time do need?!"  
Sliding around the booth, Levi pulled Eren close  
"I'm sorry. It's just. I swear I saw her again when I went into the bathroom and I caught her eye coming out. She looks just like her"  
"Do you want to go?"  
Eren shook his head  
"I just. I just want one day where I don't think of her"  
"I think you think too much. Just let your alpha protect you"  
Eren looked at him as if he was crazy. Sure Levi had been shot, but he'd gotten them out the house in the end and that was what Eren should really be concentrating on  
"I swear I won't let anything like that happen again. Now, we need food. I need food"

Eren perked up a little during dinner, though each time he caught sight of the waitress, he'd freeze completely, so Levi ended up cutting dinner short. He'd hoped Eren would realise it wasn't Historia, but evidently he was wrong and it wasn't helping his husband's mental health. Once outside the restaurant, Eren let out a sad sigh  
"I'm sorry sir"  
"Brat, you have nothing to be sorry about. We still have time before we need to be home, do you want to try watching that movie? Maybe it'll take your mind off everything?"  
"I do... but only if you want to"  
"Nothing would make me happier than seeing you happy"  
"Levi, why do you make life less sucky?"  
"Because I'm your alpha"  
"Oh. Right"  
Raising an eyebrow got him the barest of smiles  
"You know, you say a lot of sappy things for an alpha"  
"You do remember I'm a teacher right. If I didn't know the English language and have a myriad of words at my disposal, I would let down all my students"  
"I have no idea what you're on about"  
Leaving his side and moving towards the car, Levi was sure Eren had just insinuated that he'd let his husband down.


	22. Eren & Levi Yeager

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give Wendell and Carpe the love!

Wriggling down in his chair, Eren was trying to hide how crappy he was feeling. He'd been fine until just after the movie had started, but now his stomach was rolling and a general feeling of grossness had set in. He didn't want to ask Levi to take him home, his husband needed this night too and he'd been so loving. Wriggling again, Eren sighed to himself  
"Everything alright?"  
"Oh. What? Yeah. I need to use the bathroom"  
"Do you want me to go with you?"  
Eren shook his head  
"Levi, I'm 24. I'm pretty sure I know how to use the toilet"  
Pressing a kiss to him shoulder, Levi nodded  
"Alright. Just don't get lost"

By the time Eren reached the bathroom, he was stumbling. It was like his legs didn't want to work, which ended with him practically collapsing into the first stall. Sliding to the floor, he placed his head against his knees and tried to take a deep breath, only to find he couldn't breathe properly. Gagging, the omega leant over and vomited violently into the toilet. Great... he was going to ruin everything for Levi.

Throwing up again, the door behind him swung open, causing him to jump in both surprise and fear  
"You look pathetic. Tell me, what's it like? You know, you moved all the way here and your husband still can't protect you"  
Eren's heart was racing as he slowly turned to look behind him. Historia was standing there, smiling happily and wearing the same clothes as the waitresses at the restaurant they'd just been at. He'd been right. It was her...  
"H-Historia... stay away..."  
Trying to crawl backwards, he couldn't actually go anywhere"  
"Why would I stay away? I have to give Levi points for bringing you all the way to Marley. It's really pretty here"  
"Why?"  
"Why what? I told you this wouldn't be over as long as I'm alive. How are you feeling? Dizzy? Nauseous?"  
"You did this?"  
"You should be careful when ordering drinks. Valium and alcohol... yeah, you really shouldn't be mixing the pair... especially given the other medication your on. You can thank Mikasa for the Valium idea though, it's so sad she's gone completely loopy"  
Eren was trying to process just what Historia had said  
"You talk to Mikasa?"  
"You're the one who abandoned her. Left her in that hospital so you could run off with your husband and kids. Do you really think he loves you? I made sure you took photos of me that day in the park, and yet nothing happened. So tonight, I just couldn't wait any longer"  
Stepping into the stall, Historia grabbed him by the hair. Thanks to the bitch drugging him, his hold on her wrist was almost nonexistent as she pulled him along the bathroom floor.

 

*  
Eren was taking too long, and Levi was torn over what to do. He didn't want to embarrass his husband by checking on him, but he'd already been gone long enough for to miss the main twist in the movie. To be honest, he really wasn't into it, but Eren was missing everything. Making sure he had all their things, Levi deserted the movie. If Eren was alright, they could always head back in.

Ignoring the "Closed for Cleaning" sign, Levi slipped into the bathroom, almost gagging on the smell of vomit as he did  
"Eren?"  
Walking round the corner, Levi let out a long snarl. In front of him was Eren, collapsed on the floor and in the arms of girl  
"Levi... run..."  
Slowly the girl raised her head to look at him, her long brown hair covered half her face, but the fluorescent lights of the bathroom meant he could see the other side just fine  
"Historia"  
Giggling happily Historia raised a finger to her lips  
"Not so loud. Eren's trying to sleep"  
"What the fuck did you do to him?!"  
"Me? Nothing. No. That's a lie. I just gave him a little something to make him nice and quiet... but I might have given him a little too much. Oh well. It's not like he really means that much to you"  
Snarling, Levi lunged towards Historia  
"Let him the fuck go!"  
"Ok"  
Rising to her feet, Historia let Eren fall to the floor. His head hitting the tiles with a solid thud  
"It's ok, I doubt he felt it. Now, we're going to leave this place and go for a little drive"  
Looking at Eren, he definitely didn't want to leave his husband like this  
"What if I don't want to?"  
"Then I'll just kill him right here"  
The girls voice was deadly serious, and her hand rubbed at her side as if she was holding back from doing something. When he didn't reply immediately, Historia kicked Eren hard in the head  
"Stop! I'll go with you! Just leave him alone"  
"Excellent. Now pick him up. I'm not leaving him to be found by someone before I'm ready"

It would have been easy to take Historia out, but he didn't intend on going easy on the woman, and really didn't want any witnesses. Carrying Eren out to his SUV, he carefully laid his husband in the back and clipped his seatbelt into place. Eren's nose was bleeding, and his breathing wasn't great... his husband needed help because he'd failed to protect him again  
"Now get in"  
Spinning around, he was brought up short by the gun in the woman's hands. So that's what she'd been rubbing... great. He already knew Historia was crazy, and now the crazy bitch had a gun. The idea of being shot again really wasn't that tempting  
"Get in the car. You try anything and I'll kill Eren first, then you, and then I'll hunt down those three brats of yours"  
"Fine"

 

*  
Following Historia's directions, it seemed she was very familiar with the city, and they were driving out of it. With Historia pointing the gun at Eren, he drummed his fingers on the steering wheel in an attempt to keep his temper. Historia was fucking dead. Some people still thought him a murderer, and he was going to prove them right... with a worthy victim.

Leaving the city lightly behind them, the road wove through the hills and trees, as the traffic gradually faded to nothing. Eying the shoulder of the road, he had an incredibly stupid idea. Slowly increasing his speed, Levi made sure to keep casting glances at Historia's gun. She couldn't notice anything wrong... not yet and not if he wanted things to go right. Hearing Eren vomit in the back, Levi winced in sympathy for his husband, but also said a silent thanks  
"Pull over"  
"What?"  
"Pull over. Here's far enough"  
"Historia, Eren needs a doctor"  
"Pull over or swear I'll shoot him right now"

So Levi did as Historia asked, though he was certain this really wasn't what she meant. Flooring it, he aimed straight for the closet tree. This was probably going to hurt like a goddamn bitch. Screaming at him, the gun went off as Historia grabbed for the steering wheel. The force of the impact drove the breath from Levi's lungs. His face smashing against the steering wheel as the whole world span. Shattered glass and screaming metal was all he could process as the car flipped and skidded. Finally rolling back onto its wheels and coming to a stop in the middle of the road. 

Groggy and disorientated, Levi fumbled for the door handle, only to find it wouldn't open. God. He and Eren had horrible luck when it came to doors and windows. With his husband being the only thought he could properly process, Levi fought his way out his belt and then out the car through the window, before falling hard onto the bitumen  
"Eren?!"  
Spitting the blood from his mouth, Levi grabbed onto the hot car and pulled himself up. Unlike his door, Eren's opened when he tried the handle.

Eren looked horrible. Blood and vomit covered his dress, his arm seemed to be broken and he was out cold. All of which weren't great on their own, but together... dragging his husband out the car, he collapsed down with Eren in his arms  
"Eren?"  
All but spraying blood on his husband's face as he spoke, Levi wiped his tender face on his shoulder, before shaking Eren gently  
"Eren, you need to wake up"

"Gargh! You're psychotic!"  
If he hated the sound of Historia's voice before, he absolutely loathed hearing it right now. Jumping at the sound of the gun going off, Levi staggered to his feet with Eren in his arms. Historia was supposed to be dead! Not alive and shooting at them. Carrying his husband to the opposite shoulder of the road, Levi laid him down gently  
"Baby, I'll be right back"  
Leaving Eren there, Levi rounded the back of his SUV. Given how fucked up the car was, it was kind of amazing they were all still alive  
"I'm going to kill you!"  
Squatting next to the passenger side door, Levi waited until Historia had half pulled herself out the car, before grabbing her and pulling out completely  
"Let me go! I have to kill you!"  
"Too fucking bad. You tortured my husband. You tortured my son and you tried to kill our twins. The only one dying tonight is you"  
"Murderer! You ruined my family!"  
Levi snarled as he grabbed the gun from where Historia had it resting on her clearly broken leg  
"Your family killed mine first"  
"Liar!"  
Glaring down at Historia, Levi's gaze flicked quickly over to where he'd left Eren. His husband had been through so much  
"Coward! Just do it already! Kill me! Or I'll kill Eren and your precious family!"  
Now that Historia was actually asking for it, Levi found his resolve fading. He'd been so disgusted and furious that people had believed he'd murdered his husband... he didn't want Eren to be the husband of a murderer, even with what she'd put them through. Looking at the woman, she really wasn't going anywhere  
"You're not fucking worth it. I won't kill you, but only because Eren and I moved here for a fresh start. He doesn't need to go through everything all over again"  
Even if Historia "ran", he still had the gun. Wrapping his hand around her left ankle... because it was her broke leg, Levi dragged Historia away from the car and into the middle of the road. If someone drove over her, he could hardly be blamed. 

Returning to Eren's side, his husband's eyes were open, but horribly unfocused  
"Eren, hey. You're ok. Historia's not going to hurt you anymore"  
Feeling for his phone, he pulled it from his pocket to find it had somehow survived everything... and that he had no reception. Of course. Lowering himself down, he sat Eren up in his arms and gently felt the omega down. Eren's right arm was definitely broken, and his mate was going into shock. His skin cold and clammy against him. Hissing as he struggled out jacket, Levi was forced to man handle Eren so he could lay his jacket over his husband front  
"Eren?"  
Eren hummed, so that was something at least  
"I'm sorry I failed you again. I couldn't kill her"  
Letting his head loll back against him, Eren blinked at him. He swore his husband was telling him he was relieved he hadn't... Either that or he'd hit his head harder than he'd realised and all this was some kind of hallucination.


	23. Reiner & Bertholdt Braun

The first hour was a little shaky. Ren wanted his mum the moment Levi and Eren had left, which left Reiner wondering if thing were really going to be alright. Yes he and Bertholdt had been trying for a baby for a few months now, but wanting kids and suddenly babysitting three were very different things. He didn't know how to deal with a crying child and found himself growing tense when Ren wouldn't stop. All Reiner could say was thank god his husband was there with him.

Smoothly stepping up to the plate, Bertholdt had lifted Ren onto his hip before carrying him back through the house and into the living room. Settling down on the floor with the boy, Bertholdt gave Ren a big smile  
"Mummy and Daddy will be home in a little while, so why don't we do some nice art for them"  
Reiner honestly hadn't thought such a simple approach would work, but before he knew it Ren was sitting in between Bertholdt's legs as he scribbled away  
"Reiner, come join us"  
"You know I have no artist talent"  
"You're not going to get any better if you don't practice. And that applies to both art and with kids"  
He couldn't deny that. Moving to sit across from Bertholdt and Ren, he snagged a pencil from the pile and piece of paper  
"So Ren, what are you drawing?"  
The moment Ren looked up at him, the boy started crying  
"Bertholdt... help"  
Laughing lightly, Bertholdt placed his hands on Ren's shoulder   
"Ren, you know Reiner. It's ok. I know he looks all big and scary, but he's scared of the dark"  
"I'm not scared of the dark"  
"He's scared of the dark?"  
So now Ren was ignoring him?  
"Yep. What about you? Are you scared of the dark?"  
Ren sniffled and shook his head  
"You're not? Wow. That's impressive"  
"Mummy doesn't like the dark"  
"Your mum doesn't?"  
"No. He cries in the dark"  
Reiner had the feeling this wasn't going the way his husband had planned  
"Why don't you draw him a nice picture? That will make him feel better"  
"Really?"  
"Of course it will, and we can use all the colours"  
Winking at him, Bertholdt nodded at Ren's words  
"Yep. Trust us. Your mum will love it"  
"Will it make mum happy?"  
It was clear Levi and Eren had some kind of complicated past. They'd basically moved in out of the blue, and for most of their first day, there had been a police car parked out the front of the house. Initially Reiner had been hesitant to get involved with what seemed to be a troubled family, but Bertholdt had insisted on letting them settle in for a few weeks, before marching right over and promptly making friends with Eren. It was rare to see his husband open up so much to a stranger, though that may have been because of the whole baby and children thing. He might be Bertholdt's alpha, but he'd never carry a baby or birth a child, meaning Eren was someone his husband could turn to for advice  
"Of course it will make your mum happy. He loves you so much"  
"I love him too... but the babies always cry"  
"So you don't cry?"  
"I'm a big boy"  
Ren might look like Eren, but Reiner was strongly reminded of Levi. The kid pulled all the same kinds of expressions Levi did as he talked  
"Do you love your little brothers?"  
"Mum and dad say I do... but I don't"  
Jesus. This kid really wasn't giving him anything to work with. Pulling out his phone, Reiner looked at the time. 20 minutes. Somehow only 20 minutes had passed since Eren and Levi had left. How was he supposed to survive this?

Ren definitely seemed to prefer his husband, so Reiner did the mature thing and bailed to the kitchen. Cooking he could handle. Cooking was simple, and even if Ren didn't like him all that much, he was sure he'd win over some brownie points with dinner. Raiding the kitchen, he found Eren had already set away everything for making spaghetti bolognese. Oh yeah. The kid was going to love him  
"Ber, I'm going to make spag bog for dinner. Is that alright?"  
"Sure. What do you say Ren?"  
Ren nodded enthusiastically, and Reiner couldn't deny he took that as win. Setting about doing all the prep work, he found the kitchen much more organised and tidier than expected. Everything had its own labelled place, and there wasn't even the slightest speck of dust. If he had to pick, he'd say that Eren was the neat freak out of the pair. The obvious choice would be Levi, but that just seemed too obvious. Placing the onion and garlic into the pan, he's barely started breaking the mince up when he heard crying  
"I'll get them"  
"No, you stay there with Ren. How hard could a baby be?"

Hard. Ridiculously hard. He'd made sure to wash his hands before heading into the nursery, but the moment he picked up Rilee, the boy screamed at him like there was no tomorrow. Set off by his brother, Eli started screaming too  
"Ok. Right. They're either hungry, tired or need a nappy change"  
After a quick check, he found Rilee needed the nappy change... it was a sight that left him gagging. He found a whole new appreciation for parents inside that tiny nappy. Not only was there poop, the moment he loosened it, he got peed on. Thinking that was the worst, he set about trying to clean Rilee up, while the boy insisted on trying to make an escape. Eren made all this look easy. This was not easy. Not easy at all. 

And then. Just when he thought he'd conquered the nappy issue. Eli let out the wettest fart he'd ever heard. How did people do this!? And why?!

 

*  
When Reiner didn't reappear right away, Bertholdt was forced to relocate to the kitchen. Sitting Ren down on the kitchen bench, he brushed the boy's hair out his face. Ren really was adorable. It might have just been his omega side, but he couldn't help but smile down at the boy fondly   
"So, do you think you can watch me make dinner?"  
Ren nodded quickly   
"Mum says it's my job to eat the cheese"  
Snorting lightly, Bertholdt tried to pull himself together and look serious   
"That's a very important job"  
"I like cheese. Do you like cheese?"  
"Cheese is awesome. What else do you like?"  
Ren hummed as if he had to think   
"I like mum and dad"  
"You can't eat mum and dad"  
"Oh. Cookies! I like cookies!"  
"Cookies are good. What's your favourite ones?"  
"Chocolate"  
"Mine too!"  
Actually, he liked ginger, but Ren wasn't going to understand that. Besides, a tiny lie like that never hurt anyone. He could easily devour a whole packet of chocolate cookies if left alone, so was it really a lie?

Finishing the prep work for dinner, Bertholdt frowned at the kitchen clock. It shouldn't take nearly an hour to check on two babies  
"Ren, do you want to come and check on Reiner with me?"  
"But he's your husband"  
This kid was so much like Eren that it wasn't funny. Lifting the boy off the bench, he straightened out Ren's shirt for him  
"I know. I just thought we could go together"  
"Fiiiiine"  
Yep. A tiny, mini-Eren. He'd never had an omega friend before Eren, so meeting Eren had been a lucky break. Not only because of the omega thing, but because he actually didn't mind the man at all. Sometimes Eren could be a little flaky, or spacey and clearly he had some kind of issue, but all it took was one look at Levi and his friend would relax as if everything was going to be alright. Things between him and Reiner had been a little rough since they started trying for a baby. Sure the sex was amazing, but sometimes the pressure of not conceiving got to him and his husband didn't know what to do. He couldn't help but be slightly envious of the love between the pair and it was clear they'd do anything for each other.

Walking into the nursery, Bertholdt had to bite his lip to keep from laughing. Reiner looked like he was about to cry as he held both boys on his hips   
"Everything ok?"  
"I had to change both of them..."  
His husband sounded a broken man. Surely it couldn't have been that bad... but not wanting to risk sounding insensitive, he nodded slowly   
"Dinners finished, Ren helped me by eating cheese"  
"I wish I got to eat cheese. These two are probably hungry too"  
Staring at him, Reiner's face paled  
"What's wrong?"  
"Do you know how to... how to you know...?"  
He had no idea what his husband was trying to say. Crossing over to him, he lifted Rilee from Reiner's hold  
"How to what?"  
"How to heat up the milk? It's breast milk... do you heat it like normal milk? Or is there some..."  
Leaning in, he placed a quick kiss on Reiner's lips before his husband could spiral further   
"Eren left instructions. I'll take care of getting these two fed, if you take care of making sure Ren eats"  
"Ber... kids are scary... I don't know..."  
"Reiner, it's different when it's your own children and I know you'll make a wonderful father"  
"I don't know"  
"Then just listen to me. You're the strong one, remember?"  
"I don't know what I am right now"  
Laughing lightly, Bertholdt looked to Ren. The boy was half hiding in the doorway, staring at Reiner as if scared. He didn't want Ren to be scared of his husband. Reiner could look imposing, and he'd made his share of mistakes, but he was a good and kind man  
"Ready for dinner?"  
"Can we have ice cream after?"  
"If you eat all your dinner, I don't see why not"  
"Aw yeah!"

 

*  
Apparently Ren didn't like his spaghetti bolognese... or Ber's spag bog. It didn't taste like his mum's, so his husband had been forced to resort to bribery. Cookies crumbled over his ice cream, followed by a bath and then two bed time stories. The kid was a tough negotiator, or maybe his husband was a complete push over. Whatever it was, watching Bertholdt feed the twins and wrangle Ren, it left a warmth in Reiner's chest. It seemed so natural and right. Maybe a baby wouldn't be completely horrible... his husband really did seem like a natural, and the more he watched him, the more his fears faded.

After dinner, they divided and conquered. Eren said the twins would have baths in the morning and to just make sure they were clean and changed before putting them to bed. So Bertholdt did that while Reiner gave Ren his bath. The kid loved bubbles and the tub probably had more bubbles in it than water. Letting Ren splash around, it wasn't long before the floor was soaked and he had to hang the mat over the shower door or risk it becoming completely soaked. Surely the kid should be worn out? Giving Ren half an hour, he was then forced to lift the boy out the tub as he didn't want to get out. Wrapping him in a bright blue towel, the kids cheeks bulged, and next thing he knew, he'd been vomited on. After that, he wasn't sure who was more upset. Ren because he'd puked or him because he'd been puked on. All he knew was that he desperately wanted to call and beg for Eren and Levi to come back. He had to be the worlds worse baby sitter.

Apparently once again taking too long, Bertholdt found him trying to clean Ren up  
"I can't do this"  
"Go home. I'll take care of this"  
Reiner's alpha was insulted. His omega didn't think he could do it either and that hurt   
"What?"  
"Go home. Take a shower and get cleaned up. I'll clean Ren down and put him to bed"  
"Maybe we should call Eren and Levi?"  
"No. They've been looking forward to this. Besides, didn't Eren say 10?"  
"Levi said they might be a little later. He wanted to take Eren to see a movie after dinner"  
"Then it won't be much later"  
"They're kid free, they're probably going to be having all the sex they can"  
He wasn't exactly sure where that came from, only that he had no desire to have sex for a very long time  
"No. Eren's back on suppressants. So no sex"  
"I don't know whether I should be disturbed that you know that or not?"  
"I was asking him how he got on with his heats after the birth"  
"Don't need to think about it, so I'll take your word for it. I'm sorry I've failed so badly tonight"  
"You didn't fail, and you learnt a few things right?"  
"Yeah. Babies need warning labels"  
Bertholdt crinkled his nose at him  
"Just go take a shower and bring back a bottle of red"  
Half heartedly grumbling, Reiner found himself stupidly relieved as he left the house and headed for home. Kids... he'd never met a more terrifying force.

 

*  
Laying in Reiner's arm, Bertholdt nuzzled against this husband's neck. He was definitely in the mood, and his husband seemed to be feeling it too. Pressing a kiss to his temple, Reiner pulled back with a sigh  
"Should we call them?"  
"How late is it?"  
Reiner leant back slightly, so he could see the kitchen clock over the back of the sofa   
"Its nearly midnight. Levi said they might be a little late, but this is ridiculous"  
"You don't think something happened do you?"  
Eren had been so nervous about going on, so Bertholdt doubted his friend would stay out this late without letting them know  
"What could happen? They were just going on a date"  
"I don't know. Sit up a little so I can get my phone out"  
"That's not what you usually say"  
Groaning at his flirty response, Reiner's hand slid down between them. His husband intentionally groping him before moving his hand to slide his phone from his pocket   
"They better be home soon. I don't think I can wait much longer"  
"Mhmm..."  
The kids had been hard work, and Reiner hadn't had the best night, but Bertholdt was now even more sure he wanted children. Even changing nappies hadn't been so bad and the twins were so adorable.

Taking Reiner's phone, Bertholdt scrolled through his husband's contact list until he found Eren's name. His heart momentarily skipped a beat as Eren was saved under "Green Eyed Eren"... he was just saved under Ber. He'd have to change that later. Sliding his thumb across the screen, he raised his finger to his lips. Naturally his husband thought it was hilarious to get all handsy as the phone rang 

"'lo"  
Wherever they were, Bertholdt could barely hear them. Pulling away from Reiner, he frowned as he covered his other ear and strained to hear what Levi was saying   
"... need help... car accident"  
"Wait. You were in a car accident? Where are you?"  
Reiner shot up, immediately on alert   
"What's going on?"  
Shaking his head, Bertholdt wanted Reiner to shut up so he could hear   
"Levi. Levi, what happened? I can't hear you"  
"... hello?!"  
"Levi. Where are you?"  
"We don't know... Eren needs an ambulance"  
Bertholdt's heart was racing   
"Levi, what can you see?"  
He felt like an idiot as he almost yelled into the phone   
"Trees. Hills"  
"Ber?"  
"Are you in the city?"  
"No"  
"Ber, what's going on?"  
"They've been in a car accident. They don't know where they are. They're outside of the city, and Eren needs an ambulance"  
"Keep Levi on the line. I'll call emergency services"  
"Levi. Levi, we are going to get you some help. So just stay on the line for me"  
"Hello?"  
Great. Levi couldn't hear him  
"Levi! Don't hang up! We'll find some what to get you help!"  
Jesus. How extreme was their date if it ended in a car accident? Levi didn't seem the type to drink and drive... but what were they doing outside the city?

With Reiner on the phone to presumably emergency services, Bertholdt was still trying to get Levi to walk to him when Ren came padding out. The boy was crying and his pyjama bottoms wet. They totally didn't need this right now... and what the hell were they supposed to tell the boy?  
"Reiner, come take the phone"  
He didn't dare move incase the call dropped  
"What? Why?"  
"Where's mummy! I want my mum!"  
Ren let out an almighty wail and Reiner practically flew to grab the phone from his hand  
"I want mum! What did you do to my mum!?"  
Shit. Fuck. Stumbling from the sofa, Bertholdt rushed to Ren   
"Mummy and daddy are running late"  
"I want my mum! I want him!"  
"Let's get you cleaned up buddy"  
"No! He's gone again isn't he! He's not coming back!"  
Bertholdt didn't know how to take that, so instead he took Ren's hand and lead him through to the bathroom for another bath.


	24. Bertholdt Braun & Eren Yeager

When the call dropped, no matter how many times Reiner called Eren's phone, no one answered. The woman responder he was talking to was also trying to get through, but couldn't either. Honestly, the alpha couldn't remember the last time he was this scared. It was horribly selfish, but he couldn't take care of Levi and Eren's three kids... and what would happen to them if something tragic was to happen... surely Levi and Eren had to have friends, but he had no idea who they were or even how to contact them. He realised he really knew nothing about them at all.

Carrying Ren out, Bertholdt was almost white  
"What's wrong?"  
Shaking his head, his husband carried Ren over to the sofa and settled him down. Ren was still crying, and he didn't like it too much when Ber came over to him  
"What's wrong?"  
"Ren thinks Eren and Levi have been taken by the bad people again"  
"What?"  
"He said mummy and daddy were taken by bad people before"  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"I'm not that sure, but he's scared he's not going to see them again. What happened? Did they find him?"  
"The call dropped, I'm still on the line to emergency services"  
Checking Bertholdt's phone, he found he really wasn't. At some point since Bertholdt came out, the call had ended and he'd had no idea  
"The call... it ended. What do we do now?"  
"What do you mean it ended?"  
"I mean it ended and I have no idea what's going on"  
He was panicking. He was panicking and he really shouldn't be. He's an alpha, he's supposed to calm under pressure  
"Here, I'll call the police. Maybe they can tell us?"  
"Will they? We aren't family?"  
"If we explain we have their kids"  
"Ber, you might not want to say it like that"  
"That we have their... oh. Right"  
His husband was stressing too. When Eren and Levi came back, they were never baby sitting for them again.

 

*  
When Eren's phone died, Levi didn't know what the hell to do. He'd forgotten all about Eren's phone, so when it started ringing he'd initially wondered if he was hallucinating. Squinting down at his husband's phone, he was informed that there was no reception. Repositioning Eren in his hold, he looked back as Historia let out a feral scream  
"Will you just fucking shut up already?!"  
"Not until you pay"  
"Historia. I will fucking shoot you in your good leg if you don't shut up"  
Nuzzling Eren's cheek, Levi pulled him impossibly closer  
"It's ok baby. Reiner and Bertholdt called. They're going to get us help"  
Sitting on the side of the road, Levi rocked Eren gently. Historia had fallen silent again, so the only noise around was the sound of the shitty cicadas.

This wasn't how it was supposed to go. Historia was supposed to be knocked out, Eren was supposed to be alright and he wasn't supposed to be feeling nauseous from his concussion.

Fading in an out, Levi snapped awake as Eren let out a low moan. With his muddled thoughts it took him a moment to realise that there were sirens somewhere close. Given he was chilled to the bone, Eren had to be near on frozen solid. His dress really wouldn't have offered much protection from the elements. Clumsily nuzzling Eren's cheek, his mean whimpered at his touch  
"Eren, you're ok"  
His words didn't sound right as his tongue felt thick and heavy. He was so out of it he'd completely forgotten his nose was broken and was confused why his lips felt warm and wet. Eventually the sound of the screaming sirens had him flinching, and the bright lights hurt his eyes.

"Sir?"  
Blinking at the figure suddenly standing next to him, Levi tried to make his words work  
"My husband needs help. That woman tried to kill us"  
The man looked confused, before looking up towards the road  
"We need some help over here!"  
"Sir, can you tell me your name?"  
Levi blinked again. The people around them had multiplied and he hadn't even noticed   
"Levi Yeager... Ackerman"  
The look on the woman's face told him his words weren't working well. And since when was she right up in his face... and where was his husband? The more he tried to focus on things, the more his head hurt   
"Sir?"  
Trying to raise a hand to his head, his body didn't want to cooperate  
"Let's get him in the ambulance"  
What the hell was going on?

 

*  
Waking to find himself in a hospital bed, Eren had no idea why he felt like crap or why his arm was in a cast. Moaning at the dryness in his mouth, he tried to push himself up  
"Eren, it's ok. Just stay still"  
Armin? What the fuck was Armin doing there?  
"Armin, why don't you give him a little space. He's just woken up"  
He knew that voice  
"Hannes?"  
"Hey Eren, you were in a car accident"  
Whimpering as things started coming back, he shot up, only to hit with a wave of nausea   
"Historia"  
"Historia's not going anywhere. She's in custody"  
"She drugged me"  
Looking at the pair, he began to panic   
"Levi. Where's Levi? Where are the boys?"  
Armin looked to Hannes   
"Eren, Levi's in another room. I've been by your house. The boys are with Reiner and Bertholdt still. They're fine"  
"I need Levi"  
They weren't telling him something  
"Where's Levi!"  
His heart was racing and his whole body was shaking   
"Eren, you need to calm down"  
"No! I need Levi"  
"Eren..."  
"Levi!"  
Hannes grabbed him by the arms   
"Levi's in a medically induced coma. He hit his head pretty hard in the accident"  
Levi couldn't be in a coma. He needed Levi. He needed his husband  
"You've already been unconscious for the last 2 days"  
"The kids... I need the kids..."  
"Eren, you need to rest"  
"Don't tell me what I fucking need Armin! What are you even doing here?"  
"I brought him with me, in case we needed help"  
"Why would you do that? You know we moved here to get away from everyone! Including him! I don't want him here!"  
Not after everything that had happened.

"Excuse me, is there something wrong here?"  
"No..."  
"Yes! Get them out of here and don't you dare think about going near my family!"  
"I'm sorry sirs, I'll have to ask you to leave"  
Armin was looking at him so sadly, but Eren didn't feel anything. Ok. He did. He was kind of relieved to see Armin, but his so called friend hadn't bothered to even talk to him or anything and now he was just magically here. No. This wasn't ok  
"We'll go back to you're house, see if we can help"  
"Stay away from my friends and my kids"  
Hannes sighed deeply   
"We'll talk more about this later"  
As far as he was concerned he had nothing to talk to Armin about... and who did Hannes think he was?

After performing some basic strength and touch tests, as well as basic memory tests, the doctor was happy with the results. He'd been given active charcoal to counteract the alcohol and Valium in his system, and was apparently doing better than expected. He honestly didn't care. He just needed to know about Levi. Sitting down on the side of his bed, the doctor took his hand  
"Eren, your husband took a serious hit to head. It's amazing he was even conscious when the first responders arrived. The swelling has gone down and tomorrow we hope to wake him up, but head injuries, they can be tricky"  
"Tricky?"  
"He might be fine. He might not. We just don't know"  
No. Levi was going to be fine  
"When can I see him?"  
"The police are anxious to talk to you, but after that, I'll see if I can arrange something. The bond between an alpha and omega is known to be quite amazing, and aid in recovery. Maybe you're just what he needs"  
Great. He was crying and the doctor was talking to him like he was stupid. He was stupid. He should have done or said something... instead he'd let himself get into this mess  
"Is there someone I can call for you?"  
"My... my neighbours. They have my kids... I need to let them know what's going on"  
"Do you know the number?"  
He knew his house number and that's where Reiner and Bertholdt were supposed to be. They probably hated him for leaving them with the kids... and Ren. Ren probably thought he'd left him again. He was such a horrible mother. How could he keep hurting his son like this?

Eren was still crying when the police arrived to question him. Trying to collect himself, he couldn't even look at the officers as he told him all he could remember, which was really nothing much after halfway through dinner. Everything after that was in snippets. He knew he went to movies, he knew he saw Historia and he knew he'd been by the side of the road at some point. But that was it. He felt like shit for not remembering, and once again strangers offered him small words of comfort. They all must think him so pathetic.

 

*  
With Reiner driving, Bertholdt was chewing on his nails nervously. The police had assured them they were looking for Eren and Levi... and then they didn't hear anything until two strangers turned up on the doorstep. Two strangers that seemed to know Levi and Eren. Neither of their friends had ever mentioned Armin or Hannes before, but they both genuinely seemed to care for the pair... and honestly, after over 36 hours of baby sitting, Bertholdt's nerves were wrecked. Three kids... it was chaos.

Arriving at the hospital, Reiner parked as close to the entrance as he could and let out a groan   
"Ber, I love you. I want kids with you, but right now... all I want to do is give Eren his back"  
"I know. He makes it seem so much easier than it is... I want kids, but can we just have one to begin with?"  
"Definitely. I'm sorry you had to the nappies"  
"And I'm sorry I haven't been paying enough attention to you. Hopefully Eren will be let out soon"  
"Yeah, but what about Levi? They wouldn't tell me anything, other than that Eren was awake and asking for his kids"  
"I guess we'll find out. He definitely owes us an explanation"  
"You can say that again"  
Looking into the back seat, Ren was still crying. It was kind of impressive that the boy had managed to still be having the same tantrum that started the when he woke up from wetting the bed. Sighing deeply, they both climbed from the car, before moving to gather the three boys against them.

Walking into Eren's room, Bertholdt's heart began to ache the moment he smelt his friends pained scent. It was like Eren had been wounded so deeply emotionally, it would never heal  
"Eren?"  
Looking up at him, his friend had red rimmed eyes and his face was a bruised mess  
"Mummy!"  
Barely able to keep his hold on Ren, Bertholdt carried the boy over to Eren. The moment he was close enough, Eren all but grabbed Ren from his hold and buried his face against the boy's neck   
"Mummy!"  
"I'm sorry baby. I'm so sorry"  
Reiner cast him a confused look, leaving Bertholdt to shrug. He didn't know why, but it felt like there was definitely more to this than a car accident.

It was a good few moments before Eren pulled back from Ren  
"I'm so sorry guys. Here, I'll take them. I'm sorry you had to look after them"  
Moving to place Rilee in Eren's hold, Reiner looked him with clear worry. Levi wasn't in the room and Eren was shaking as if he was scared  
"Eren, do you maybe want to tell us what happened?"  
"No... I've burdened you enough. You probably hate me. I don't blame you. I can never do anything right"  
Laying Rilee along his chest, Eren reached for Eli   
"I can hold him"  
"I don't want to cause you anymore trouble. I'll work something out. I'm so sorry"  
Speaking for both of them, Reiner first cleared his throat  
"Eren. Tell us what happened. We don't know anything. I think we have a right to know"  
"I... Levi's in a coma. Someone tried to kill us, that's why we moved here... but they followed us and found us..."  
Bertholdt instantly felt bad for any doubts he'd had over Eren. It might sound insane, but Eren seemed so resigned over it   
"Some one tried to kill you?"  
"Yeah... she... she's been caught now. I'm sorry. We wanted a fresh start for the boys, and now we've fucked up your life too"

Careful to lay on the very edge of Eren's bed, Bertholdt wrapped his arm around Eren awkwardly as his friend dissolved. Eren wouldn't be going anywhere for a while, Levi was in a coma... and knowing that, he couldn't just turn his back on the boys, even if he was exhausted   
"We'll take care of the boys"  
"You don't have too... I'll sort something out. I'm awake... I'll discharge myself"  
"What about those friends of yours?"  
Reiner might have meant well, but Eren tensed   
"No. No... Hannes... I thought he... but he brought Armin"  
"Eren, you're not making sense"  
Lifting his head, Bertholdt shot a glare at his husband  
"Armin was my best friend, but he betrayed me... I... I can't have him near the kids"  
"Shhh, it's ok. Reiner and I will look after them. Just get some rest"  
"I want Levi"  
"Well, Reiner is going to go ask how Levi is, and then we'll see about doing something"  
"He's in a coma... he hit his head... so they put him in one... what if he doesn't wake up?"  
Eren's cries had finally started all three boys off. Letting out a long breath, Bertholdt had no idea what to do. The bed was definitely not built for two tall omegas, two babies and an angry 4? year old  
"You can't think like that. Your boys need you"  
"I couldn't protect Levi, what right do I have to have my sons?"  
Letting the obviously floored question go ignored, Bertholdt looked to Reiner again   
"Can you grab one of the twins? And I'll take the other one. We definitely can't all fit in here"  
"What about Ren?"  
"I don't think he's letting go of Eren anytime soon"

Eren's doctor didn't take long to appear after they'd gotten semi settled. Reiner had taken a chair from the hallway, and now they each had a twin while Eren quietly held Ren again him  
"It's a full house I see"  
Nodding slowly, Eren's eyes followed the man  
"Who do we have here?"  
"Rilee and Eli are the twins and Ren is the one in my arms"  
"I'm Reiner, and this is my omega Bertholdt. We've been looking after the kids"  
The man nodded with a large smile   
"Now Eren, I just need to prod and poke at you some more. Is that ok?"  
"Y-yeah... how's Levi?"  
"Still the same, which is a good thing. His vitals are good and so is oxygen saturation. Everything is looking good for waking him tomorrow"  
"And me? When can I get out of here?"  
"We'd like to keep you over night at least..."  
"But my kids"  
The doctor looked at both of them  
"Your kids seem to be in good hands"  
"It's not fair on them..."  
"Eren, we told you we've got this"  
"No. You don't need to lie. You're both exhausted and the boys are a lot of work. It's not fair on you and it's not right. I won't have my family ruining yours"  
Bertholdt knew Eren had depression, but not to this degree. He really did seem to blame himself for everything... Maybe things between him and Levi weren't that great? Surely if they were happy, Eren would feel better about himself? No. It wasn't his place to say.

After watching Eren being examined, Bertholdt couldn't disguise how uncomfortable he felt. Eren was covered in bruises, and clearly in pain, yet didn't speak up. Shifting in his seat, he looked to Eren seriously   
"Eren. You're in pain. I don't think this was a normal car accident. You said someone tried to kill you...?"  
Eren looked slightly betrayed, and then a sadness settled in  
"You're right. You might as well know. Our last name was Ackerman. Yeager is my maiden name. Levi and both grew up on the streets and he did something with his friends that wasn't even that bad. After 23 years, they tracked him down. I was taken, then Ren and then Levi. They tried to kill us off, but Levi got us out. Two of them ended up caught... I think two, or at least the ringleader did, but his little sister got away. She followed us here, and she was in the car when it crashed. I can't figure out why though. She'd already drugged me. She could have just left me for dead... but for some reason I was taken too"  
"People don't track down and try to kill other people over something small"  
"Look. My life, my kids lives and my husband's life were all ruined last year. Everyone thought he'd murdered me and all our friends betrayed us. All because some old man wanted Levi to rob his house. You can hate me. I don't care anymore. Everyone else does..."  
Well... that was unexpected. Eren Ackerman... the thought swirled around in his mind until he finally remembered hearing about it on Facebook. It hadn't made the news in Marley, but it had been all over Facebook. Fuck...   
"Eren, I don't hate you. I remember that case now that you mention it. People still thought you were dead"  
"Levi was getting death threats, and we couldn't even go home..."  
"I can't imagine what it felt like or how many lied were told. Honestly, the kids were exhausting, but right now you need to be here. I can ask my cousin for help, or my mum if I need. We'll take care of them"  
"You don't need to go that far for me"  
"Eren, we might not have been friends for years, but right now you need a friend. Reiner and I will take the boys home"  
Eren looked to Ren and shook his head  
"Ren needs to stay. I'm sorry. I know he's the easiest to handle, but he went through a lot when he was taken"  
"I don't know if the hospital will just let him stay"  
"I'll figure something out. Um... I don't know how to thank you..."  
"It's alright. But if you need Ren picked up, get them to call us"  
Eren nodded quickly, so Bertholdt and Reiner took the chance to leave. Needless to say his husband wasn't to happy, but Eren had told them truth finally and his friend really was in a tough spot  
"Do you believe him?"  
Jumping at Reiner's words, Bertholdt frowned at his husband  
"About what?"  
"About what he said. It seems too extreme to be real"  
"I remember the case, but even if it isn't, the boys still need someone to look after them"  
"But does it have to be us?"  
"Look, I don't know what else to do. Eren's hurting and seeing him cry hurt. I want to look up the case when we get home, after that, we should know more"  
"We're going to have to let work know too"  
"Why don't you go to work and I'll look after the twins?"  
Reiner shook his head  
"No. I don't trust you in that house on your own now"  
"Reiner, I'll be fine"  
"Just listen to me on this"  
"Reiner, one of us needs to be working and I know you're stressed over the kids. Please go to work for me, I need my supportive husband, not my sleep deprived one"  
Giving Reiner the best pleading look he could, his alpha finally nodded  
"Alright. It's only for tomorrow anyway"  
Right... like baby sitting was for one night only.


	25. Levi & Eren Yeager

With Eren still unconscious on the sofa, Levi had finally pulled himself together, or at least together enough to clean up the broken glass. From the looks of it his husband was making chicken parmigiana for dinner... though he knew Eren wouldn't want to eat once he told him Historia had only gotten 10 years. He didn't want to lie to his mate, but he wanted Eren to eat something more substantial than a few bites, which he only seemed to do when they had Reiner and Bertholdt over. Taking a deep breath, he told himself it was for Eren's own good and resolved not to tell his husband until after he'd eaten and the kids were all in bed for the night.

Even when dinner was done, Eren showed no signs of rousing. Leaving his husband sleeping, and delaying the inevitable, Levi fed the boys, before bathing them, and settling them down for the night. Ren wasn't too happy about Eren being asleep, and it took four stories for the boy to finally drift off. Staring at his son's face, he was filled with bitter guilt. If he'd just killed Historia... then Eren wouldn't be so depressed and anxious. He'd have his husband back. Instead he'd done "the right thing", and felt like once again the legal system had fucked him over. Pressing a kiss to Ren's forehead, he pulled the blankets up to his son's shoulders before kissing him again  
"I'm so sorry"  
Ren shouldn't have to suffer. He shouldn't have to see Eren crying. He was too young to understand and it was too much of a burden for the poor kid. Why did life have to be so cruel?

Returning to the living area, Levi cleaned up everything other than his and Eren's dinner, before moving to the sofa. He'd forgotten about Eren's cut hand and felt like a horrible husband for doing so. It wasn't even that deep of a cut, but that didn't matter. Sinking down beside the sofa, Levi took Eren's cut hand in his and pressed a kiss to the back of it. He should have done better. Nuzzling Eren's hand softly, he found himself crying once again.

"Levi?"  
Eren's voice was thick with sleep, and Levi jumped at being caught. Moving to brush Eren's hair from his face, he forced a small smile   
"Hey. You had me worried"  
Pushing himself up, Eren yawned   
"What happened?"  
"You passed out. You've been sleep for the last 6 hours"  
"6 hours?"  
"Yeah. You've been so exhausted lately. I made dinner. Do you think you can eat?"  
"Maybe... I'm sorry... I didn't mean to pass out"  
"Baby, it's... no, it's not ok. Eren, I'm worried about you"  
His husband pulled his hand back, and slowly curled into a ball  
"I'm sorry"  
"You don't need to be sorry. I know how much this all hurts. I'll get dinner, then we'll talk"

Probably because of his words, Eren ate most of what was on his plate before placing the plate on the coffee table. They didn't usually have dinner on the sofa, but Eren was still on guard. Placing his own plate down, Levi knew it was time   
"We need to talk"  
If Eren was on guard before, his walls were now sky high   
"Hannes called"  
Eren let out a shaky breath that sounded suspiciously like a sob  
"Eren, Historia got 10 years in a maximum security mental hospital"  
His mate looked at him blankly for a moment, before realisation set in and he hurled himself off the sofa   
"Eren!"

Fuck. He'd forgotten how fast Eren could be. Chasing after his husband, Eren was out the front door before he could catch him  
"Eren!"  
Shit. He didn't even have shoes on, and his husband wasn't dressed for such a cold night. Pausing to put his shoes on, he knew he was losing precious time, but if he got hurt, he'd be even more useless. Stumbling out the door and down the front steps, he looked around  
"Eren!"  
Catching the front light coming on next door, Levi jogged from the yard  
"Levi? What's going on?"  
"It's Eren. He's taken off"  
"Reiner, we need you"  
He couldn't afford to wait while Bertholdt did whatever he did. Looking at the down the foot path, he tried to think. Eren had no where to run. He didn't go that far... only to the park  
"Levi, what's going on?"  
"Eren's taken off. Historia only got 10 years... We need to find him. He hadn't even got his shoes on"  
Reiner nodded, his face serious  
"Bertholdt will stay here. Where would he go?"  
"Maybe the park"  
"You go to the park and I'll go the other way"  
Not bothering with replying, Levi took off running.

By the time he reached the park, Levi's chest was burning. It wasn't that he was unfit, but he definitely wasn't as fit as he had been and the cold night air didn't help matters   
"Eren! Eren can you hear me!?"  
Spinning around slowly, he had no idea where to look first. When they came here, they always went to the playground. With no better guesses, he took off towards the playground.

Almost immediately he found Eren. His husband was sitting in the fort of the playground wailing. Climbing the rope ladder, Levi fell painfully to his knees as he tried to reach Eren all that much sooner   
"Eren, baby..."  
Eren didn't even seem to know he was there. Crawling to his husband's side, Levi lifted Eren like it was nothing. His mate was in no condition to talk, and even if he was, it could wait. Eren was like ice in his hold  
"It's ok baby. It's ok. I've got you"  
Pressing kisses to Eren's temple, Levi had to awkwardly carry Eren down the slide, before he could start the long walk home.

 

*  
Eren's sobs had subsided as Levi carried him, his husband was now staring blankly out at the passing world. Ignoring the fact Eren was starting to grow heavy in his hold, Levi continued to press kisses to Eren's temple and tell him it would all be ok. There was nothing else he could do.

Arriving back at the house, Levi had nearly walked passed it... actually, he would have if Reiner and Bertholdt weren't waiting out the front   
"Thank god. Quick, let's get him inside. He must be freezing"  
Nodding at their friends, he felt bad for Bertholdt. He was pregnant, he didn't need this. Carrying Eren into the house, Levi sank down onto the sofa with his husband. Eren was so cold his lips were blue, and his green eyes looked so dull  
"Levi, I made tea. Do you think he can drink it?"  
"No. He's in shock. I haven't seen him this bad... for a long time"  
"What can we do?"  
"I..."  
He didn't know. Rubbing Eren's arm, he tried to warm him up  
"I need to get him warm"  
"Do you want me to run the bath?"  
Levi opened and closed his mouth   
"Levi?"  
"I'm sorry you guys got dragged into this. Bertholdt, you should be home resting. The colds no good for you. Reiner, take him home and make sure he's warm"  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah... thank you and thanks for the help, but I will never forgive myself if something happens to you guys or the baby..."  
Bertholdt sighed deeply   
"I'm fine. I'm dressed warmly"  
"Ber, he's right. I know you're worried about Eren, but you need to worry about you and the baby. Levi, we'll come check in with you tomorrow"  
"Thanks... I'm going to get him into the bath"

Reiner promised to lock the door behind them, so Levi set about bathing Eren. After carrying his husband into the bathroom, he left the bath filling while he carefully stripped off Eren's thin shirt and pants. His husband's feet were a mess, so Levi cleaned them down before stripping his own clothes off and finally climbing into the bath with Eren. Turning the taps off, he positioned Eren so his husband was laying along his chest   
"Eren, you need to talk to me. I can't understand when you won't talk to me"  
He knew Eren wouldn't reply. No doubt his mind was running in overdrive trying to process it all. 10 years, for the attempted murder of 5 people. That was 2 years each. 730 days. That was their worth. Realising his scent was rolling off him so thickly he could taste his own anger, Levi slid further down into the vanilla bubbles  
"I'm sorry. I should have done more. I should have killed her"  
Eren tensed in his arms, clearly scared of what he'd just said  
"I just couldn't. I didn't want you to be married to that kind of man. I did kill someone once. I didn't know I had..."  
Letting out a whimper, Eren's fingers loosely curled into a fist against his chest  
"All I wanted was you to be happy and safe. I wanted to protect you and I foolishly believed I could. I made all the wrong choices"

When Eren did speak, it took him a moment to realise what his husband had all but whispered   
"Was marrying me the wrong choice?"  
Feeling his heart beat faster, Levi wrapped his arms even tighter around Eren   
"No. You are the one good choice I ever made"  
Eren fell silent again  
"I love you"

 

*  
Laying in bed, Eren couldn't remember how he'd gotten there. He was naked in Levi's hold, though it didn't feel like they'd had sex. This was the closest thing they'd come to in months. Part of him missed sex and the other part of him knew he only missed it because he didn't have to think of anything other than the pleasure Levi gave him. With his thoughts wandering towards Historia, he ground his arse against Levi. Sex was definitely better than thinking about her.

Grinding and rocking against Levi, Eren slid his husband's hand down between his legs. His body felt so cold, but wherever Levi touched was filled with blossoming warmth. This wouldn't be the first time Levi had woken up with him like this, though the first time had kind of been an accident and he'd been grinding against his alpha in his sleep. He'd been so embarrassed until Levi had admitted he found it hot  
"Eren?"  
Whining softly, Eren pushed down against Levi's erection. Despite being slick, his breath was taken away from the burn as Levi tore him. Moaning openly, his husband seemed to understand. Mouthing his nape, Levi's hand moved to slide across his thigh and up to his stomach, before pressing firmly. Trapped in Levi's hold, Eren let himself melt.

With Levi firmly knotted inside of him, Eren was curled up in Levi's hold. Holding his husband's hand, he knew he needed to say something  
"Eren. Things will be ok"  
Or Levi could say something  
"We have a whole decade to figure out what to do"  
A whole decade. Ren was would be a teenager and the twins in doubt digits... a whole decade seemed a lifetime away  
"We can move, we can start over. We can do whatever you want to do"  
Eren sniffled. Levi was always like this. Always telling him to choose  
"I don't want to"  
"You don't want to what?"  
"I don't want to move. I don't want to start over. I don't want to find somewhere else to call home and have to leave everyone behind again. I don't want you to keep telling me to choose! If I'd been a better omega, maybe none of this would have happened? Maybe things wouldn't have been so sad and maybe I wouldn't be so stupid"  
Half rolling him so they were face to face, Levi wiped his tears   
"We don't have to move. I'm sorry. I just want you safe and happy"  
"I don't know how to be happy! I'm scared Levi! I'm scared and she... she..."  
"I know and I don't know how to help. Tell me what to do"  
"I don't know... I don't know what to do about anything anymore. 10 years... she tried to kill you and she tried to kill the boys. Your lives are worth so much more than that"  
"So's your life"  
"I don't feel like it is..."  
Staring at Levi, Eren couldn't hide his guilt as he chewed on his lip  
"Eren, you're amazing. You never give yourself enough credit or believe in yourself. I wish you knew how much that hurts. I want you to be more selfish. I want you to tell me what you want. I want you to boss me around and drive me crazy like you used to..."  
"I don't know how to get back to being that person. So much has happened"  
"Right now. Tell me something you want. It can be anything?"  
"Anything?"  
"Yeah"  
"Can we maybe..."  
"Can we maybe what?"  
"Will you fuck me again?"  
Levi let out a small laugh, before burying his face against Eren's arm  
"That I can definitely do"

 

*  
Levi had told him to be selfish, but as Eren saw it, he already was. His husband had had to take time off work because he'd been so scattered, which lead to Levi being fired. The guilt he felt over it left his chest physically aching. He was supposed to be magically better, after all Historia was locked away now and like Levi said, 10 years was practically a life time. So why? Why was he stuck like this? 

Flinching as the doorbell rang, Ren took off towards the door before he could stop him, while Eren was paralysed with fear. Coming into the living room, Levi looked at him sitting there with their twins protectively against him  
"Eren?"  
The worry in Levi's voice had his heart aching. He could only shake his head  
"Mum! Ber's here!"  
Bertholdt... oh... right... he needed to pretend to be normal for his friend. Pulled along by Ren, Bertholdt came into view  
"I'm not interrupting am I?"  
"No, Eren was just playing with the kids. What's up?"  
"I was hoping I could talk to Eren, but it can wait"  
Shaking his head, Eren forced himself to let go of the boys   
"It's... it's fine. What do you need?"  
"You're advice. Reiner and I are struggling at putting the crib together, and I thought you might know some secret trick"  
Eren let out a long breath  
"I think I can help"  
He was honestly surprised it wasn't already together. Bertholdt was already 6ish months, and his stomach very much swollen  
"Go ahead, you haven't been out the house in ages. I'll watch the boys"  
He hadn't been out the house because he was scared. Scared enough that Ren now had a small playground in the backyard. Sliding up the wall, Eren hugged himself   
"Ok. Let's go"  
Bertholdt looked to Levi and Levi gave a small nod as if the pair were sharing a secret conversation. No. He couldn't start doubting Bertholdt and Levi...

Following Bertholdt inside his home, Eren jumped when the door slammed slightly behind them  
"Sorry, Reiner has taken to baby proofing everything"  
Looking to the spring between the door and the wall, there was little wonder why it had snapped shut   
"No. I'm sorry. I'm..."  
Waving his hand, Eren didn't want to explain  
"I hope you're ready, this crib is evil"

Following Bertholdt into the nursery, Eren's breath was temporarily taken away. The walls had been painted a soft off white and accessorised with pastels. Both Reiner and Bertholdt insisted they didn't want to know the sex, but from the ultrasounds, Eren would definitely say they were having a boy. Looking to the crib on the floor, Eren couldn't help but shake his head. It was the kind that could then be converted into a toddler bed at a later date  
"Do you have any idea?"  
"Yeah... Levi set up the cots for all the boys, but it shouldn't be too hard right?"  
Sinking down into the nursing chair, Bertholdt rubbed his stomach  
"I asked Reiner, but he's been slammed with work lately"  
"Are you sure he won't mind?"  
"I'm sure, besides, I feel like we haven't been able to talk in a long time. I miss you"  
"Um... I'm sorry"  
"You don't need to be sorry. Just tell me what you've been up to"  
Nothing. He'd been up to nothing... sinking down, Eren grabbed what seemed to be the instructions, he had no idea what language they were in, so had to try and figure out what the pictures were  
"Eren?"  
"I think I get it. Though I have no idea what the words say"  
Bertholdt let out a low laugh  
"Neither do I. Hey, do you still take photos?"  
"I haven't in a few months, why?"  
"I was thinking I'd like to maybe get some taken"  
"Bertholdt, you don't have to try so hard. Levi put you up to this didn't he?"  
His friend paused   
"Maybe. Though it's true I need help with the crib and I have missed hanging out with you"  
"You probably think I'm stupid for being scared"  
"I think you went through a lot"  
"She's going to be away for 10 years"  
"Which isn't fair. I mean I don't know all the details and all, but I think it's ok to take time to heal"  
"That's the things. I don't know how. So much has happened, and back home, I had places I could go. I could run, and here... I can't run. I feel like I'm suffocating. Levi's trying his hardest and it's not fair on him. He lost his job because of me"  
Feeling his eyes filling with tears, Eren clamped his mouth shut and picked up the bag of screws they came with the crib  
"Have you thought about maybe talking with your old friends? I know you got hurt by them, but that Armin guy did come over"  
"I don't think I can ever be friends with him again"  
"You don't have to be best friends, and it doesn't have to be him. Do you have anyone else?"  
"I had Marco, but his husband Jean's an arse"  
"Why don't you just friend them on Facebook? You don't have to talk to them if you don't want to"  
"Then why would I add them?"  
"Because I think you miss them, and I think it might make you feel better if you see that they're alright... if that makes any sense"  
Eren sniffled   
"Maybe"  
Wiping his face with his hand, Eren shook his head  
"Sorry. You don't need this. How's your baby doing?"  
"Big, healthy, the usual. I have ultrasound photos from the last one"  
"Levi loved Ren's ultrasound photos. He'd just stare at them for hours"  
"It's like once we get pregnant, our alphas get all mushy. Reiner loves talking to my stomach"  
"Levi was the same. He didn't even know if Ren was his"  
"Eren, all it takes is one look and you can see Levi in the boy"  
"I did a lot of shitty things... and when you're mates suddenly pregnant... basically, I can't blame him"  
"Eren, you know you're really hard on yourself. If Levi didn't believe from the start that Ren was his, I doubt he would have stuck around"  
"Levi might come off cold and as an arsehole, but he's blind when it comes to me. He treats me like I'm a treasure and he nearly died because of that. I'm not worth all the love he gives me"  
Bertholdt groaned as he moved from the chair to the floor, before crawling over to sit beside him. Placing down the pieces of the crib he'd been staring at, Eren pushed down his need to run. He shouldn't be saying any of this, but his mouth just wouldn't stop  
"You know, I've known you for like a year now, and I can honestly say you've done nothing that would make me hate you. As for Levi, he's got good taste. You're a good person Eren, you deserve to be loved"  
Wrapping his long arms around him, Bertholdt pulled him into a tight hug   
"If I was an alpha, I definitely would have courted you"  
Bertholdt had no idea how much those earnest words hurt. All he could think was of how he'd hurt Armin by not fully rejecting his attention  
"That's because you don't know me. Not the real me"  
"I think the only one who doesn't know you is yourself. You're always putting the boys first, and you're always trying your hardest for Levi... but what is it that you really want?"  
"I want to be better"  
"Do you want that for yourself, or do you want that because you think you keep inconveniencing everyone?"  
"B-both..."  
"Getting better is something you need to want for yourself, otherwise you can have all the therapy in the world and it won't make any difference. I know that from experience"  
Eren couldn't quite believe that. Bertholdt always seemed to know what to do or what to say  
"Really?"  
"Yeah. I had a really tough time when I presented as an omega. I mean, in hardly the stereotype. Omegas are supposed to be short and cute, and I'm not either of those things. Even getting with Reiner, I still hated my body and that I was bigger than him, so I tried to get help, but I realised I wasn't doing it to help myself feel better, I was doing it so Reiner wouldn't worry"  
"I didn't know"  
"Of course you didn't. You didn't know me back then, so when you say you did stupid things, I'm sure I did even worse"  
Eren shook his head, keeping his face hidden   
"I..."  
"Trust me on this. Look, I still have the number of the counsellor I used to see. I'll send it to you later, or I can make the appointment for you, but only when you're ready to accept you need to be a little selfish and get better because you want that for yourself"  
"I do"

After crying out his frustrations, he couldn't deny he felt better. Bertholdt even let him use his phone to call and make an appointment. Everything his friend had said was right, and he really couldn't cope how he was right now. It wasn't until they finished assembling the crib that Eren realised that maybe that's what Levi had meant about being selfish. About doing what he needed to make himself feel better, and not just asking for help or asking for things.

 

*  
"Levi, come on! I wanna go meet him!"  
Laughing as his husband started pushing him towards the door, Levi couldn't deny he was enjoying seeing Eren like this. Since the day he'd sent Eren off with Bertholdt, his husband had finally started being selfish, and the results were definitely paying off. Eren was going to counselling now, and though he still only went out when he was with him, or Bertholdt and Reiner, it was still a very big step for him to actually want to leave the house. Today however, he was the one dragging his feet. Last night Bertholdt had finally given birth, so they were off to visit him and his son Falco  
"Eren, it's ok. I doubt they're going anywhere"  
"That's beside the point. I promise Bertholdt I'd take photos for him"  
"If he's anything like you were after Ren was born, I don't think he's going to be feeling very photogenic"  
"I don't care, besides, I'm sure he's going to look beautiful"  
"Which one?"  
"Both. Now can you please help get the boys in the car, we still need to pick up flowers and something for Falco"  
Pushing on his shoulders again, his husband really was excited  
"Eren, you don't even have your camera"  
"My camera is in the car already. It's in the nappy bag, so the only thing not ready is you"  
Levi stopped dead in his tracks  
"Did you just call me a thing?"  
Releasing his hold on Levi's shoulders, Eren fell silent immediately. His husband was better, but every so often he'd put his foot in it  
"Eren, I'm joking. I know what you mean"  
"I'm..."  
Here it was, another apology  
"I'm not sorry. You're taking forever"  
That had to be the first time Eren didn't apologise... reaching out, Levi snagged the hem of Eren's shirt, before pulling him close to him and kissing him softly   
"What was that for?"  
"Because I could and because I'm proud of you"  
"Well stop it. I want to see Falco. Boys! Come on, time to go! Also, Levi you are totally a thing"  
"How am I a thing?"  
"Because you're my everything"


End file.
